Law & Order: Fair Game
by D M Harper
Summary: ADA Rubirosa's integrity is challenged as she tackles one of her most personal cases. C. Rubirosa/OFC F/F pairing. A/U Please read & review. WARNING: Triggers may occur!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

PAIRING: Connie Rubirosa/OFC

SUMMARY: ADA Rubirosa's integrity is challenged as she tackles one of her most personal cases.

RATING: M for sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: Cheers to Wendy Woo for the proof reading, I owe you a carton of Vodka.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Thirty-four year old New York City Police Sergeant Kristen Stanton launched her five foot ten, athletic frame out of the still moving Radio Motor Patrol and hit the pavement running. Depressing the transmission button on the radio mike attached to her winter jacket, she said, "Central, Unit two-six. I am now 10-601, in foot pursuit of male Caucasian Freddy Timber aged twenty, five foot six, wanted in connection with a 10-29 robbery. Suspect is wearing black Nike tracksuit and light blue woollen hat - out."

_"Roger that Unit two-six. Backup has been deployed – Central out."_

Stanton hurdled over the two foot high concrete wall and rapidly gained on the fleeing suspect. She could finally hear the footsteps of her partner Ted Yates behind her. Thirty-three year old Yates had been rostered to her tour while her regular partner Glenn Pate was unfit for duty battling a bad chest infection. He was not due back for another week and Stanton wasn't happy pairing with Yates. The Sergeant had reluctantly agreed to have abrasive Yates ride with her. There had been conflict between the two of them for years and she was loath to trust the six foot man on a professional or personal level.

The Sergeant was one step behind the perp when she felt a heavy weight come crushing down on her from behind. As she crashed to the ground with a loud oomph, she noted that Timber had stopped running and was about four feet in front of her. He turned his head in her direction with an expression of utter bewilderment on his face. There was the loud echo of a gun discharging and Timber fell onto the ground of the darkened alley.

Trying to roll out from under the knee wedged between her shoulder blades, Stanton growled as she felt a hot pain pierce her right side.

The heavy body on top of her leaned over her right ear and announced, "That's what you get for saying no to me bitch."

Stanton's attempt to reach around and grab hold of the offending Yates was stymied when another shot of searing agony ripped into her left side.

Yates snarled, "And that's what happens when you stick your fucking nose into my business."

Struggling against the hurt, Stanton pushed up with both hands on the ground and lifted the weight and herself up. Yates tumbled to the ground and she rolled away from the man assigned to be her partner.

Stumbling to her feet, the Sergeant looked down to her left side and saw the handle of a knife protruding between the edges of her bulletproof vest. "What the hell?" she managed to say before drawing her 9mm Glock and aiming it at Yates

Yates reached for his ankle holster, withdrew a thirty-eight and sneered, "You are done bitch."

Stanton was fast losing her grip on consciousness and didn't see or hear anymore, but did feel the bullet as it entered her abdomen below the hemline of her vest. "Fuck!" she uttered before firing her weapon and falling backwards into a black abyss.

-0-

Detective Ed Green, a thirty-eight year old African-American with a neatly trimmed goatee, looked up from his desk as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren exited her office. "What you got LT?"

Handing him a piece of message paper, the mid-fifties African-American commanding officer replied, "A dead perp and a cop shooting. The officer isn't expected to survive, so grab Lupo and get over there ASAP."

On cue, Detective Cyrus Lupo, six foot one and a half, thirty-four with curly dark hair and a scraggy beard, joined them.

Green stood up to his full six feet and three inches, "Come on man, grab your coat, we got a job on."

"Oh and Ed," added Lieutenant Van Buren wretchedly. "It's one of our own from this Precinct."

"Shit!" muttered the detective as he and his partner ran toward the elevator.

-0-

The two detectives approached Captain Gordon Parsons as he stood to the left of the cordoned off area of the alley that was lit up with emergency lighting. The Officers of the Crime Scene Unit were busy processing the crime site while Doctor Elizabeth Rodgers from the Medical Examiner's Office was examining the deceased suspect.

Ed nodded to the slightly greying, stocky Parsons, "How you doing Captain?"

"Not that good Ed. We got one dead suspect and an Officer in bad shape on the way to hospital. She crashed twice before the Paramedics got her stable enough for transport."

"Jesus," stated Lupo. "What happened?"

Captain Parsons pointed towards the uniformed Officer sitting on the concrete wall. Both detectives recognised him immediately and frowned.

"Officer Yates and Sergeant Stanton," began Parsons.

"Did you say Stanton?" interrupted Green.

"You know her?"

"Yes, she is a close friend," replied a clearly upset detective.

"I know of her from my days with uniform," added Lupo. "She's an excellent cop, but I don't know her personally. So how did it go down Captain Parsons?"

"The Officers were in pursuit of a Freddy Timber who was wanted in connection to a spate of robberies in the area. When Yates pulled up outside Timber's building, he took off. The Sergeant gave chase on foot then Timber attacked her with a knife then shot her. Yates caught up to them and shot Timber as he was fleeing. CSU have recovered the knife and a thirty-eight beside Timber's body."

"Seems fairly straight forward," remarked Lupo while Green stared at Yates.

Parsons arched his left eyebrow, "A little too straight forward for my liking. Go talk to Yates and get his statement."

"You got it Captain," replied Lupo.

"Something bothering you Gordon?" enquired Green.

"I don't trust Yates, he's a slimy bastard."

"Thanks for the heads up," acknowledged Lupo.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, talk to you soon and I hope Sergeant Stanton will be all right," said Lupo as he headed towards the Uniformed Officer.

"Me too," replied Green, trying to keep the panic from his voice. He followed his partner and took notes as Officer Yates recounted his version of events.

"So how long was Sergeant Stanton out of your line of sight for before you caught up with her?" asked Lupo.

"Only a minute or two, I fell over while getting out of the Patrol car and Sarge is much quicker than me."

"Okay, I think we have enough for the time being, but we will need you to make a formal statement down at the station as soon as possible."

Ed looked at his watch, realising that dinner with her girlfriend Christine was now inadvertently cancelled and a good friend was fighting for her life.

Officer Yates got to his feet, "I'm ready to do it now. You know, get it all down while it's still fresh in my mind."

Lupo enquired, "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I am good. I'll meet you back at the station house."

Green noted the man didn't seem too upset with his partner's predicament and asked, "So where is your Patrol car?"

"Four blocks away," answered the Officer while pointing in an easterly direction.

"All right," said Lupo. "We will see you back at the station."

The two detectives were immediately approached by CSU Captain Judith Siper, "Detectives."

"Hey Captain, watcha got for us?" enquired Green.

"We have recovered a thirty-eight from the right hand of the perp and it's been fired at least twice. Officer Yates' service weapon is missing one bullet and Sergeant Stanton apparently got one shot off."

Lupo cocked his brows, "Why did you say apparently?"

"We haven't located the slug. The shell casing we recovered, but still no bullet."

"Thanks Cap," said Green as the two detectives stooped under the crime scene tape and walked with the Captain to the pool of blood four feet away from where Elizabeth Rodgers was kneeling down beside Timber.

The doctor was busy zipping up a body bag when she looked up, "Green, Lupo, how you guys doing?"

"A lot better than our perp there," replied Green while trying to stay focused on the case and not think about Kristen.

"You could say that," responded the M.E. "I'll call you as soon as I have anything Detectives."

"Appreciate it Doc," replied Lupo as an assistant helped the M.E. load the body onto a gurney and wheel it over to the dark blue van.

Captain Siper went and examined the ground where Timber had been lying, "Well, the slug isn't here either."

"What's your theory?" asked Lupo.

"It pretty much ties in with what Yates said, but something is just not right. I'll get back to you when I'm done. I'm going to widen the search area."

"We'll leave you to it," offered Green.

Green and Lupo walked back over to Captain Parsons and Lupo asked, "How long were Yates and Stanton partners?"

"Only this shift, the Sergeant's regular partner is out with the flu. I had to roster Yates on because I had nobody else to fill the spot."

Lupo continued to take the lead as Green lost himself in thoughts of how Kristen was doing. "I couldn't help but detect some animosity towards Yates Captain."

"I don't like the guy and no one wants to work with him."

"And why is that?"

"He's a cowboy, does things his way and doesn't mind breaking the rules and has been cited for misconduct on a previous occasion. I've had him cleared for transfer to the four-two, he starts there next month."

"How did Sergeant Stanton get on with Yates?"

"She tolerated him and was professional at all times, but didn't like him. You guys think there is more to this then a simple chase down and shooting?"

Lupo smirked, "We are just looking at all angles Captain."

"What hospital did they transport Stanton to?" asked Green eager for some news.

"Hudson, I'm on my way there now," answered the distressed Captain.

"I'll hitch a ride with you, I need to be there. I'll meet you back at the house, but go ahead and start the interview without me Lupes."

"I'll have the Lieutenant sit in," suggested Lupo.

Detective Green followed Parsons to his vehicle and swiftly called his girlfriend to apologise about dinner and to inform her Kristen had been seriously injured. He tried not to cry when Christine broke down and he reassured her he would call as soon as he knew anything.

Onto the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: ADA Rubirosa discovers it's not always that easy to separate professional ethics and feelings.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sandy haired, twenty-eight year old Officer Paul Gibbs approached Green and Parsons when the pair rushed into the Emergency Room. "Captain, Detective Green, Sarge is in surgery. They just wheeled her up, she coded again as they left."

"Damn it," uttered Parsons.

Green looked at Gibbs and mumbled, "Shit man."

The three officers were joined by a female doctor Green recognised as Corrine Hayes.

"Hey Corrine, how's Kristen Stanton doing?" he asked.

"Hi Ed, let's go some place a little more private to talk." The mid-thirties blonde led them to the doctor's lounge and offered them coffee. They all declined. "Sergeant Stanton has lost a massive amount of blood. She's loosing it faster than we can pump it in. She has sustained a deep stab wound to her left side that punctured her spleen. Once her lung was gashed on the right side, she suffered a pneumothorax. We managed to reinflate the lung, but there is a laceration to her liver also. There is a through and through gunshot wound to her lower abdomen, but at this stage the internal bleeding is our main concern. We managed to stabilise her before going into surgery."

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Gibbs. "I better go call Glenn and let him know."

Parsons turned to Green, "Glenn Pate, Stanton's partner."

Ed remained in shock and didn't acknowledge he knew Glenn. He just nodded and wasn't prepared for the next statement from the doctor.

"I have sent the rape kit to your Crime Lab."

"Rape kit?" questioned an astonished Captain.

"We nearly missed it, but when she was brought in by the Paramedics I noticed her trouser zipper was undone. I asked if it had been unzipped because of the G.S.W. and the medics told me they hadn't done it. The Sergeant has clearly been raped. There is significant bruising to her inner thighs and extensive vaginal tearing and her lower back has several bruises that look like knee impressions."

"Oh dear god no," said Ed in a broken voice. "This case just took a whole new turn."

"I'll call Rodgers and Siper with the information," offered Parsons.

Corrine Hayes placed a comforting hand on Ed's right forearm, "She would have been unconscious at the time Ed."

Ed scowled as the anger built, "The filthy son of a bitch." He pulled out his cell phone and called Cyrus Lupo.

_"What's up partner?"_

"Are you at the house?"

_"Yes, Loo and I are just about to walk into the interview room."_

"Sergeant Stanton has been raped and there is no way Timber had enough time to stab, shoot then rape her. Something doesn't add up here."

_"Shit!"_ replied Cyrus. _"You think Yates did it?"_

"Yes, pull the radio call to Central and see how long there was between Stanton's pursuit transmission and Yates' call for a bus. Find out how long it took the first backup to arrive too."

"_You got it Ed and Yates is way too calm for someone who has just shot a man to death and has a partner near death."_

"Precisely Lupes, Stanton is in surgery now and I will call when I have more news."

_"Okay and I'm real sorry your friend has been hurt like this. Yates can sweat it out a little longer."_

The senior detective closed his phone and reattached it to his belt, "What are her chances Corrine?"

"Not very good I'm afraid, she was barely holding on." The doctor noted the tears in the handsome man's eyes, "You know her well?"

"Yeah, Kristen is a close friend and deserves better than this. She is a fine cop and a terrific person."

"I tried to locate a next of kin, but had no luck."

"She doesn't have anyone Corrine," answered Ed softly. "No family, just a couple of friends. My ex-partner Lennie and I were fortunate to work with her several years ago and have been close ever since." The tears he had been holding back spilled down his face. He took the tissues Corrine offered him and apologised, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be Ed, it's only natural emotion."

Wiping his eyes, Ed collected himself, "Okay, I need to get it together and put this prick away."

"Look, she is going to be in theatre for hours, so I'll call you with an update."

"Thanks Corrine, I'll head back to the Precinct." After speaking to Parsons briefly in the corridor, Ed took a taxi to the two-seven and stormed up the stairs then into the Squadroom.

-0-

Lieutenant Van Buren and Cyrus were talking to ADA Connie Rubirosa when he entered the bullpen. Nodding to the five foot nine, dark haired beauty, he said, "Counsellor."

"Ed, how is Sergeant Stanton doing?" asked the thirty-one year old with genuine concern.

"Her chances are slim." He took the time to fill the ADA in with all the information he had.

"Headquarters is sending over both Officers' jackets," said Van Buren. "But from what I know of Yates, he is a real bastard and has history of causing trouble."

"Bastard or not," said Connie. "We need to tread carefully and put his sorry ass behind bars for good."

Van Buren looked at her senior detective's stricken face, "Are you okay Ed?"

"Yeah LT, I'm fine, it's just that this one is very personal."

"You want to explain that?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Kristen is a close friend and this fucker crossed the line."

"Are you sure you don't want to take a step back?"

"No, I have a handle on it."

"Okay, but I am coming in with you," directed Van Buren. "I don't want any mistakes, so everything is to be done by the book."

"I'm coming in too," announced Connie. "I want to watch this bastard squirm."

-0-

Officer Yates calmly looked up as the three detectives and Assistant District Attorney entered the room, "How is Kristen doing?"

"She is currently in surgery," replied Van Buren as her cell phone rang. Retrieving it from her jacket pocket, she answered, "Hello Doctor Rogers, what do you have for me?"

_"Lieutenant, there is no evidence to suggest Timber had sexual intercourse prior to death and the Crime Lab found no traces of semen or pubic hair from the rape kit. The perp used a condom; there were traces of a prophylactic lubricant. The condom hasn't been located at the scene at this time."_

"Thank you doctor," said Van Buren evenly.

_"There is more Lieutenant, tests revealed gun shot residue on the inside of Timber's palm, not on the outside of his hand like you would expect. The residue had been smeared on and not splattered. No prints were lifted from the knife or the thirty-eight and the slug I removed from Timber's chest is a 9mm. Ballistics are testing it as we speak and the shot came from a distance of about four feet. It was also interesting to find the entry wound to Timber's torso came from a front on stance. That suggests he was facing the shooter and not trying to flee the scene."_

"Excellent work, I appreciate the rush you have put on this Liz."

_"You're welcome Anita; just nail the bastard's balls to the wall for what he did to Sergeant Stanton."_

"Consider it done." Van Buren shut her phone and nodded to Cyrus.

Reaching under the table, he activated the recording device. Connie and Ed stood to the side of the table while Cyrus took a seat opposite Yates.

Placing a folder on the table, he began, "Just so we have all the facts Officer Yates, can you tell me what happened from the time you and your partner Sergeant Stanton pulled up in front of Freddy Timber's apartment building?"

"Sure, Sergeant Stanton and I spotted Timber take off down the stairs as we pulled alongside the kerb. Sarge jumped out of the car and took off after him. We had him in sight for a block then Sarge told me on the radio to pull over when Timber ducked down a walkway."

Cyrus interrupted and asked, "So how far was that from where you shot Timber?"

"Four blocks."

"And you previously stated it took about one or two minutes before you caught up with Sergeant Stanton because you tripped while getting out of your RMP."

"That's correct. I slipped on some impacted snow."

Pointing to Yates' outer coat, he enquired, "Is that how you tore a hole in your jacket?"

Looking down, Yates inspected the small hole in the navy blue material. He hesitated for a nanosecond before answering, "Yeah, must have snagged it on the door as I fell."

"Go on please," prompted Cyrus.

"I turned the corner into the alley and saw Timber backing away from Sarge. He fired a shot before I could draw my weapon and shoot."

"How far away would you say you were when you discharged your weapon?"

"Maybe ten feet or more, he started to run and I just discharged my weapon. I didn't even realise the Sarge had been stabbed until I saw the knife on the ground."

"What did you do next?"

"I radioed for backup and a bus."

"How long was it before they arrived?"

Van Buren left the room quietly and Connie followed.

"Maybe three minutes," answered Yates.

"And what did you do during that time?"

"I applied pressure to the Sergeant's wounds until Paramedics arrived."

"Thank you Officer Yates. We will just type up your statement then get you to read it through before signing," explained Cyrus while standing and moving towards the door. "You want a soda or something to eat?"

"No thanks I'm fine."

Ed followed closely behind his partner and noted both the Lieutenant and ADA were on their phones.

Cyrus picked up a sheet of paper off his desk and handed it to Ed, "That's the transcript of the radio call Stanton made to Central. It was received at 1832 hours and it was 1857 hours when Yates radioed for assistance and the bus."

"So the prick had a clear twenty-five minutes," pointed out Ed angrily. "We need to check the G.P.S. locator on the Patrol car to see what time it was when he pulled over."

"That's a good idea," agreed Cyrus.

Connie butted in, "Judge Harris has agreed to sign a search warrant on Yates, his home and his locker here at the station. I'll draft up the papers straight away, we have more than enough probable cause. Ed and Cyrus, I will get the paperwork to you as soon as I can."

Van Buren closed her phone, "That was CSU Captain Siper, her team discovered a used condom in a storm water drain, but there is still no sign of the missing slug. Doctor Rodger's call was to inform me Timber had no sexual activity prior to death and he was shot front on from a distance of around four feet. There were no finger prints located on either the thirty-eight or the knife.

Ed looked at Cyrus, "Timber wasn't wearing gloves."

"No, but Yates was," replied the beared detective.

"I think we have enough," declared Connie. "Charge the piece of filth with one count of first degree murder, one of attempted murder of a Police Officer and one of rape."

"I think I know where that absent bullet might be," announced Ed as he rushed back into the interview room.

The others followed him and stood back as the seasoned detective gave instruction, "Stand up Yates and take off your jacket."

"What for?" replied the surprised Officer.

"Because I asked nicely," answered Ed, who was in no mood to elucidate.

Cyrus and Van Buren moved in closer to support the detective.

Yates looked at them one after another, "What's this all about Lieutenant?"

In reply, Ed grabbed Yates by the scruff of the jacket, dragged him to his feet and slammed him face first into the light green painted wall, "It's about nailing your sorry ass. Edward Yates, you are under arrest for the murder of Fredrick Timbers, the attempted murder of Police Sergeant Kristen Stanton and her rape. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

Yates sneered at the seething detective, "Prove it."

"That will be my pleasure," announced Connie. "So far we have ample evidence to prosecute you."

Ed turned Yates around, gripped the front of his bloodied uniform shirt and ripped it open. Buttons popped and flew across the floor as the bulletproof vest was revealed along with an entry site. "I believe we have found the missing bullet from Sergeant Stanton's service weapon."

"Yates," said Van Buren crossly. "You will hand over your clothing for forensics and I suggest you call a lawyer."

Yates struggled against Ed's arms, so the detective spun him around and pushed his face into the wall again, "Ain't no sense in fighting it dude, you are done here." Taking out his cuffs, Ed shackled the Officer while Cyrus held him against the wall.

"Take him downstairs, remove his clothing then take the sorry excuse for a human down to Central for booking," directed Van Buren furiously.

As Yates was led out of the two-seven, Connie left for 60 Centre Street to pick up the search warrant.

-0-

Two hours later, Yates was being held in a holding cell awaiting arraignment the following morning and Ed was on his way back to the hospital while Cyrus was dropping off Yates' uniform and evidence collected from his locker to the Crime Lab at One Police Plaza.

Ed raced up to the surgical floor and located Officers Gibbs and Pate sitting in the waiting room.

Glenn Pate, twenty-six, black haired and six foot, stood and embraced Ed, "I'm so glad you are here, Kristen will appreciate it."

"I'm sorry man," said Ed, barely holding it together. "The good news is Yates is sitting in a cell down at Central Booking."

"Yeah," replied Glenn as he let go of Ed. "Paul told me Yates' statement was rather dubious."

"The bastard won't get away with it, the evidence is too strong," reasoned Ed. "His timings of events are all wrong and the distance of the shot to Timber is erroneous. Glenn, I need to ask you a few questions."

Paul cleared his throat, "Guys, I have to go and get back on duty. Too many are out with the flu, so there is no one to cover for me. Call when you have news."

Glenn embraced his friend, "I will and thanks for being here."

Ed took a seat and pulled out his notebook, "Glenn, can you think of anything that would explain why Yates did this?"

"I can," Glenn replied before coughing. "Sorry about that. Damn chest infection is finally breaking up."

"That's no problem man, take your time."

An hour later, Ed phoned ADA Rubirosa, "Hey Connie, I think you need to come down to Hudson Hospital, I've got your motive."

_"I am on the way Ed."_

"Fifth floor, see you and bring a recorder."

_"Okay, give me fifteen."_ Closing her phone, Connie shut the service file on Sergeant Stanton and headed out of the stationhouse.

-0-

It was 11:56 when the tall ADA entered the waiting room and after introductions, pulled out a digital recorder and placed it on the nearby side table. "This is a recorded interview between New York Police Officer Glenn Pate and ADA Connie Rubirosa from the Manhattan District Attorneys Office. Also present is Senior Detective Edward Green from the 27th Precinct. Officer Pate do you have information concerning the attempted murder and rape of NYPD Sergeant Kristen Stanton on this day, January first 2008?"

"Approximately three years ago when Officer Yates was assigned to the two-seven, he asked Sergeant Stanton out for coffee and she politely declined."

"Were you present at that time?"

"Yes ma'am, afterwards Yates made the comment that Stanton was an ice queen and he would take great pleasure in melting her. I told him to back off and show some respect. Yates told me women didn't deserve his respect and that Stanton was only teasing him, wanting to play the game."

"Did you discuss this matter with Sergeant Stanton?"

"Yes ma'am, we had been partners for six months and had formed a close friendship, so I felt it best to inform her."

"How did she react?"

"She was unaffected ma'am. Yates actively pursued her from then on for several weeks."

"In what way did this occur?"

"He made comments about how beautiful and sexy she was during roll call, sent her flowers and asked her out to dinner on numerous occasions at the completion of shift."

"Were you privy to any of this?"

"Yes ma'am, I was. I approached Yates about a month later and asked him to stop."

"What was his response?"

"He slugged me ma'am and accused me of banging her and being jealous."

"Did you make a compliant?"

"Yes ma'am. At that time, I spoke to our Captain, Bradley Norton. Norton retired a month later without forwarding the compliant on the Internal Affairs Bureau."

"Did you take the matter up with Captain Parsons?"

"No ma'am, because Yates had ceased stalking Stanton by the time Captain Parsons took command."

"Has there been any further incidents involving Yates and Stanton?"

"Yes ma'am, last year at a function to celebrate Officer Paul Gibbs' birthday and Stanton's promotion, Yates showed up uninvited and created a scene. Stanton and I escorted him from the bar and he manhandled Stanton and forcibly tried to kiss her."

Connie's right eyebrow rose in question, "I trust the matter was reported?"

"Yes ma'am, Sergeant Stanton made an official complaint to Captain Parsons and IAB investigated several days later. Yates was suspended for twenty-eight days and fined three hundred dollars. It was also recommended he be transferred out to another Precinct."

Ed interrupted, "I spoke to Captain Parsons and can confirm that as correct. Yates was due to be transferred to the four-two next month and Sergeant Stanton had no issue with riding with Yates today."

"That's correct ma'am," added Glenn. "She called me before start of shift to inform me."

"How did she sound?"

"Okay, she commented that she was over his Neanderthal narcissist attitude and only had to put up with him for twelve hours."

The corner of Connie's mouth curled into a smirk, "Is there anything else you can tell us Officer Pate?"

"Yes ma'am, Sergeant Stanton had evidence that Yates was involved in various illegal activities."

With eyes wide, Connie enquired, "Can you be more specific Officer?"

"No ma'am, all I know is that Sarge had compiled evidence and was ready to hand it over to IAB."

"Okay, do you have any idea where this evidence could be?"

"No ma'am, Sarge is a very private person and keeps most things to herself."

"All right, thank you very much Officer Pate. I will have this typed up for you to check and sign."

"Okay ma'am."

Leaning over, Connie turned off the recorder and placed it in her soft leather attaché case.

Corrine stuck her head into the room, "I've got an update."

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Glenn apprehensively.

"Yes, Doctor Greer has stabilised her. Once he removed her spleen, the bleeding was under control. He repaired the damaged section of liver, relocated her dislocated right hip and performed an appendectomy. The doc is currently attending to her lacerated ileum, so it will probably be another two hours before she is out of recovery. From there she will go to ICU for a couple of days before being moved to a private room.

Ed stood and hugged his friend, "Thanks for the news Corrine."

"You're welcomed."

"When will we be able to visit her?" asked Glenn.

"To tell you the truth, not until tomorrow, she will be heavily sedated until the morning. She has a breathing tube in and won't be able to talk. The tube will come out once Kristen is conscious and that will probably be around late afternoon."

Connie got to her feet, "Okay, that is good news. Ed, give me a call when she is ready to make a statement."

"I will and I really do appreciate you coming down here this late Connie."

"It is part of the job Ed and I'm glad Sergeant Stanton is going to be all right, goodnight."

Three sets of eyes watched the pants suited Attorney leave the room.

"Good god, how attractive is she?" posed Glenn.

"Very much so dude," replied Ed. "Let's go grab a coffee and something to eat; there's nothing we can do until the morning." He looked at Corrine, who had a dreamy expression on her face. Jabbing her with his elbow, he asked, "You okay there girl?"

"Yeah, I'm just having a moment."

Ed laughed, "You need to be finding yourself a new girlfriend."

"I'm working on it," joked the grinning doctor.

Tally ho! Off to the next chapter you go.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: ADA Connie Rubirosa of the Manhattan District Attorney's Office discovers she has more than a legal interest with the victim of a horrific crime.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Connie had returned to the two-seven after leaving the hospital the night before to collect the service files on both Yates and Stanton and it had been two am before she finally went to bed after reading Yates' jacket in its entirety and most of Stanton's.

When she had arrived to work that morning, she immediately discussed the case with Executive District Attorney Michael Cutter and District Attorney Jack McCoy.

As she was leaving Jack's office, Michael noted, "This one's got to you, hasn't it?"

Connie raised her brows sarcastically, "They all get to me Mike."

"Look Connie, you are a terrific ADA, you are aggressive and tough, but it's your sympathy for the victim that makes you brilliant."

Surprised by the recommendation, Connie blinked and smiled, "Thank you Mike."

Then he went and spoilt the moment by chuckling, "The fact that you are extremely attractive and have great legs doesn't do you any harm either."

"Ah okay," countered an embarrassed ADA. "I am going back to my office now and you have great legs too." She swiftly went to office 927 and closed the door. She was unsettled by Cutter's remarks and didn't want her gender to be an issue in the DA's Office. She had worked too hard at Harvard Law to ever contemplate she was now an ADA because she looked good in a skirt and high heels. Sighing loudly, she returned to her desk to re-read the DD5s and 61s from Cyrus and Ed before heading to the Courthouse.

Disgraced New York City Police Officer, Ted Yates was remanded in custody until his hearing on February 11th. Michael Cutter handed over full responsibility of the case to Connie and she was happy to oblige. The forensics evidence alone was enough to guarantee a conviction and the statements offered by others made the case a slam dunk.

-0-

Kristen was plucked out of her unconscious state by the fear of choking. There was something caught in her throat and she had trouble swallowing. Panic set in and her eyelids flew open. Concentrating hard, she tried to focus on her surroundings. She saw a white ceiling and turned her head to the left and spotted the monitor. _"Damn it,"_ she thought to herself. _"I'm in hospital and that fucking prick Yates tried to kill me."_ Her breathing slowed and she relaxed as realisation set in.

"Good afternoon Kristen," greeted an unfamiliar voice. "It's nice to have you back." A brunette woman in her early fifties and shiny green eyes peered over the edge of Kristen's view and caught her blue eyes, "You can't speak dear; you have a breathing tube in your windpipe. It will be removed in a few minutes."

Kristen nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"There is a very handsome man waiting outside to see you. He has been here all night and day. I'll just go fetch him."

Nodding again, Kristen listened to the whoosh of the breathing machine and the insipid ping of the other monitors. She attempted to move her legs, but was unable to and the panic returned twofold. _"FUCK!"_ she screamed to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the cheery nurse.

"The doctor will be in shortly to explain your injuries. My name is Petula and I will be looking after you until ten o'clock tonight. Now here is that rakishly handsome man I was telling you about." She placed the call button into Kristen's left hand and added, "If you need anything, just buzz."

The nurse disappeared from view and Kristen tried to smile when Ed came into sight with his big brown eyes brimming with tears. He looked exhausted and she wished she could tell him.

Reaching out, he gently brushed back a stray strand of blonde hair off her forehead, "You had a few of us worried honey, but you are going to be just fine."

Kristen squinted at him in question.

Ed continued to soothe her forehead, "I know you have questions, but some will have to wait. ADA Rubirosa is on her way over here to interview you. I'm working the case, so we can't discuss it yet."

Kristen blinked twice, hoping Ed would understand.

He did, "Okay honey, two blinks for yes?"

She blinked twice.

Smiling, Ed explained, "You dislocated your right hip Kris and are in traction, so you are basically strapped down."

There were two blinks and a slight smile.

"I want you to know Glenn feels like crap and won't visit until he is over the flu, but he was here last night. He sends his love as do Paul, Joan and Christine."

The two blinks were slower this time and tears flowed from the corners of blue eyes.

Leaning over, Ed kissed her clammy forehead, "It is okay honey and everything is going to be all right. We just have to get you well and back on your feet."

Lifting her left arm, Kristen made the gesture of writing.

"You want to write something down?"

Two blinks.

Ed straightened up and pulled his notebook and pen from the inside pocket of his crumpled suit jacket. "I'll hold the book while you write."

Two blinks.

Placing the pen between his friend's thumb and index finger, Ed held the notebook steady above her face so she could see it. He watched as she slowly wrote the numbers, 10, 25, 4, 6 followed by the word study.

Her left arm fell down onto her chest and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Kris is that the combination to the wall safe behind the picture frame in your study?"

Two slow blinks.

"Okay honey, I understand. Cyrus Lupo, my partner will be here soon."

Two half blinks.

"Are you in pain?"

Blink, blink.

"Press the button honey."

She did and Petula appeared.

"She's in pain nurse," explained Ed.

"That's to be expected now she is awake," answered the petite brunette. "I'll just increase the dosage of pain relief."

"Thank you," said Ed as he returned his notebook to his pocket.

Petula made the necessary changes to a pump then cheerfully announced, "Doctor Greer will be here in five minutes to speak with you Kristen."

Two blinks.

"That means she understands," explained the detective.

Petula laughed, "Good system. Is the pain easing?"

Two rapid flickers.

There was a knock on the door and Ed turned to see the tall ADA of Hispanic heritage. Smiling, he motioned for her to enter.

"Afternoon Ed," Connie remarked brightly.

"Hey Counsellor, Cyrus should be here any minute." He placed his hand on Connie's arm and ushered her outside into the hall. Handing her the note page from his book, he continued, "Connie, Kris wrote down the combination to the safe at her home."

Smiling broadly, the ADA enquired, "I assume that's where we will find the dossier on Yates?"

"I'd bet on it. The doctor is due to arrive to remove the breathing tube, so you want to grab a coffee and give Kris a little privacy?"

"Sure Ed, my treat."

"I'll just go tell Kris we will be back in ten."

Cyrus strolled up the hall and enquired, "How is Kristen doing?"

"She is awake and ready to talk. We have a location on her Yates file," answered Ed.

"Great news, let's get started."

Connie patted Cyrus on the shoulder, "Coffee break first."

"Yeah, Connie is buying," proclaimed Ed before returning to Kristen's bedside briefly.

-0-

Kristen exhaled as Petula removed the plastic tubing from her airway. She coughed and tried to stop herself from gagging. It didn't work and the pain shot across her chest. "Damn," she whispered in a croaky tone. "That smarts."

"Yes it does," agreed the nurse. "How does your throat feel?"

"A little rough, but I'll make it," answered Kristen light-heartily.

"Would you like some ice chips to suck on?"

"Yes please," Kristen replied in a raspy voice.

A grey haired man with green eyes came into view, "Now that we have that out of the way, I can update your condition."

"Thank you Doctor Greer."

"First off, you are in traction to immobilise your right hip. It was dislocated and the traction will align the bones and allow your tendons and muscles to settle."

"How long will that be for?"

"It will be for at least a week. Once your other injuries start to heal, we will start you on some physiotherapy to get you walking again."

"Sounds like I better cancel my subscription to tango classes," wise cracked Kristen.

Doctor Greer chuckled and Kristen smiled as she heard Petula tittering in the background.

The doctor continued, "The stab wounds pierced your lung and spleen. We removed your spleen and reinflated your lung, hence the tubing and underwater seal drainage. Your liver was also lacerated, but will heal in time. The G.S.W. caused damage to your ileum and I had to remove the affected section. You also lost your appendix in the procedure. The bad news is you will be out of action for some time, but I expect you to make a full recovery."

"Thank you Doctor, I really appreciate you saving me."

"You can thank the fifty Police Officers who turned up here last night and donated blood. We had to give you several transfusions during and after your surgery. There has been a steady line of Officers turning up since then."

"You know we all bleed blue," quipped Kristen humbly.

"True."

"So Doctor, are my days as a swimsuit model over?"

"If you stick to one piece, you'll be fine. Unfortunately, we were working against time and I had to make an incision between your breastbone and pubis. We needed to find the cause of your blood loss as quickly as possible."

"Oh well, I need to toss out my bikinis then."

The doctor and nurse laughed again.

Kristen arched a fine blonde brow, "How many staples?"

"None, I used surgical glue so your scarring will be minimal. You also received a cut to your chin and I closed it with glue too."

"I'm grateful because those staples hurt when they are removed."

Smiling, Doctor Greer said, "I believe two Detectives and an ADA are waiting outside to speak to you. I will leave you to it, but before I go, do you have any more questions?"

"Yes I have one. The NYPD are paying for all this right?"

"They are, so you can relax."

"In that case, I would like to book in for a vacation around September."

Doctor Greer left the room chuckling loudly.

Ed looked at him and commented, "I see you have been charmed by the comedic skills of Kristen."

"She's a riot all right and doing very well. We'll move her to a private room tomorrow morning. You are right to go in."

"Thanks Doc," replied Cyrus.

Kristen heard the door whoosh open and asked, "Is that you Ed?"

"Yes honey and I've brought along Cyrus and ADA Rubirosa."

"Great Ed, you bring guests and I haven't done my hair. Hey Petula, is there anyway I can have the back of the bed raised so I can see everyone?"

"Sure, but you won't be able to rise up much without pain." Petula reached for the bed remote and said, "Okay, let me know when."

"Hit it Petula."

The bed rose slowly and after a second, Kristen declared, "That will do. Damn, everything hurts." She could just see Ed's partner. "Hey Detective Lupo, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise Sergeant Stanton, I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances."

Due to the pain medication, Kristen's tongue was loose and when she looked at Connie Rubirosa, she actually sighed loudly and uttered, "Oh dear lord."

Alarmed, Petula moved closer, "Are you okay dear?"

A heavenly smile spread across Kristen's face, "Oh uhm, yes, I am fine. Must be the meds kicking in."

Connie stepped forward, "Hello Sergeant Stanton, sorry to bother you."

"Oh it's no bother ma'am."

Cyrus looked at his partner and asked, "Do you want me to ask the questions?"

"It's all yours."

Kristen gazed at the stunning ADA and suggested, "Please take a seat ma'am."

Connie got comfortable and Cyrus withdrew a hand sized recorder from his jacket pocket, "This is a recorded interview with Sergeant Kristen Stanton, badge number 5462 conducted by Detectives Cyrus Lupo and Ed Green from the 27th Precinct. Also present is Assistant District Attorney Connie Rubirosa from the Manhattan District Attorney's Office. The time is 1424 hours on January 2nd, 2008. Sergeant Stanton, do you know the identity of the person who shot Freddy Timber then stabbed and shot you?"

"I do, it was Officer Ted Yates from the two-seven."

"Do you know of any reason why Officer Yates attacked you and would want Freddy Timber dead?"

"Yates stated it was because no one says no to him and that's what I get for sticking my nose into his business. As to Timber, I assume he was a convenient patsy while Yates dealt with me."

"Do you understand what Yate's comments meant?"

"Yates was referring to the fact I had repeatedly rejected his requests of a date and he was scheduled to be interviewed by Internal Affairs on Monday to answer charges of corruption."

"How are you aware of these charges?"

"I was the one responsible for bringing Yate's illegal dealings to the attention of IAB two months ago after receiving information from a Confidential Informant."

"Do you have evidence to substantiate your claim?"

"Yes I do Detective Lupo. I have collected signed affidavits from prostitutes under Yates' employ along with falsified records connecting him to the disappearance of drug evidence from the property store." Kristen started to cough and Connie stood to retrieve the cup of ice chips on the side table. She passed one to her and Kristen nodded as she popped the frozen flake into her mouth. "Thank you, my throat is a little sore."

"You're welcome," said Connie before taking her seat.

Kristen closed her eyes then resumed, "I also have recorded footage of Yates receiving payoffs from known drug dealers."

"Under whose authority did you carry out this private investigation Sergeant?"

"The Borough Commander."

"Was anyone else aware of your investigation?"

"Yes, there were two others Detective Lupo. Once I brought my suspicions regarding Yates' pimping business to Captain Parsons, Commander Jacobs contacted me and asked if I'd work quietly behind the scenes and gather solid evidence. Due to my extra activities, I informed my partner Officer Glenn Pate of the situation."

"Did Yates ever make any threats to you prior to yesterday's assault?"

"Yes, about four weeks ago he approached me after the completion of shift and told me I was a cock teaser and would get mine soon enough."

"Why did you agree to partner up with Yates yesterday morning?"

"I'd worked with him on previous occasions and he'd never been anything other than professional each time. Besides, no one else at the station wanted to work with him."

"Before yesterday's events, did you ever fear for your own safety while around Yates?"

"No Detective, I did not."

"Miss Rubirosa, do you have any questions?"

"Sergeant Stanton, can you recount what occurred from the time you gave chase to Freddy Timber."

"Yes ma'am. I pursued the suspect for eight blocks in and out of alleyways until he turned into a darkened side street. I was one step behind him and preparing to take him down with a tackle when I was brought down from behind. I felt knees press into my back and was unable to move. Timber stopped running, turned to face me and I heard a gunshot from above me. Timber had this surprised expression on his face then he fell face forward onto the ground. He was about four feet away from me at that time."

Kristen brought a trembling left hand up to her lips and Connie gave her another chip of ice, "Thank you. I struggled to get to my feet and was stabbed between the edges of my vest on the right side. That was when Yates told me his reason and then stabbed me for the second time on the left. I managed to get him off me by rolling to the side. I got to my feet and drew my weapon. Yates shot me in the lower abdomen as I discharged my gun. I blacked out as I hit the ground."

"How did Yates know it was you who was responsible for his IAB investigation?"

"I would assume a cohort of his at One Police Plaza must have informed him."

Connie stood up and moved to the door, "Detectives, can I have a word?"

Cyrus turned off the recorder and followed Ed and Connie out the door.

"We need to protect Sergeant Stanton's involvement with IAB until we go to trial," explained the ADA.

"Agreed," replied Ed.

Cyrus nodded in concurrence.

"Has she been notified of the rape?"

"No," answered Ed. "I asked the doctor not to inform her so I could tell her in private, maybe after she has rested some more."

"All right Ed. I think the Sergeant has had enough questioning for the day and I need to get to Riker's to interview Yates at five."

"I'll go with you," volunteered Cyrus.

"Thank you Detective, I'll buy you dinner afterwards."

"You've got yourself a deal Counsellor."

Kristen was fast asleep when the trio returned to her room, having succumbed to the medication.

"I'll stay with her," offered Ed.

"No you won't, you need to go home and sleep," pointed out Cyrus. "Or you will be no good for anything."

"You're right. I'll go home before my girlfriend forgets what I look like."

"I'll come by and visit with Sergeant Stanton after dinner," advised Connie. "I have the day off tomorrow, so I can sit with her."

"Thanks Connie," said Ed before kissing Kristen on the temple.

Her eyes fluttered open with the contact and she groggily proclaimed, "The ADA is gorgeous."

Ed chuckled, "Uhm Kris, she is still in the room."

Kristen didn't reply, she was fast asleep again.

Turning, Ed noted the flushed cheeks of the ADA, "Time to go."

-0-

Cyrus paced the floor behind Connie as prisoner Yates was escorted into the Interview Room and directed to sit down beside his Attorney John Stokes at the table.

"Ah the lovely Miss Rubirosa," said Yates smugly. "Have you come to apologise for getting it wrong?"

"No, I'm here to tell you there will be no deals and the death penalty is on the table."

"What?" exclaimed Yates as he stood.

Cyrus moved quickly and shoved him back onto the seat, "Sit down asshole."

"She drove me to it," blurted out Yates.

"I beg your pardon?" asked an astonished ADA.

"Stanton made me mad ... crazy with desire. I only gave her what she wanted. What all you bitches want."

Connie rose from her chair, "We don't need a confession from you. We have all the evidence we need. CSU located the condom with your semen inside plus we have Timber's blood and GSR on the cuffs of your shirt and Sergeant's bullet in your vest. This is also the fact your Patrol car was parked two blocks away from the scene and the radio calls and G.P.S. printout indicate a space of twenty-five minutes from when the car stopped to when you called for backup and a bus. Oh yes, there's also the matter of your ankle holster being empty when Detectives collected your clothing. We are done here, see you in court."

Yates sniggered, "Tell Detective Green I understand why he protects Kris, she is one sweet piece of ass."

Connie let her rage get the better of her, "You are a disgusting, sick piece of crap Yates and I'll be sitting in the front row watching when they stick the needle into your arm." She stormed out of the room and never looked back.

-0-

"Can I ask you a question Cyrus?" asked Connie while cutting into her Sirloin steak.

"Go ahead Connie."

"Are Ed and Sergeant Stanton romantically involved?"

"No, they are just close friends. From what Ed told me last night, they met on a case six years ago and struck up a friendship. Kristen doesn't have too many friends, but Ed, Paul Gibbs and Glenn Pate are all close to her."

"Do you know much about her?" probed Connie with genuine interest.

"Not really except she is well respected by her colleagues and is very loyal."

"She is pretty gutsy to do what she did for the Borough Commander."

"Indeed and very intelligent to safeguard the evidence."

"I'm glad we picked it up before eating."

"I'll sort through it tomorrow with Ed."

Swallowing, Connie said, "Sergeant Stanton's service record is really impressive. I haven't finished reading it yet, but so far it's outstanding."

Cyrus tilted his head to the side, "If you don't mind me saying, you have taken quite the interest in her."

"I'm just passionate about ensuring justice is served when crimes involve Police Officers. If the District Attorney's Office can't protect them in court, we have no chance of maintaining the public's faith in the system."

"That's a reasonable observation," replied Cyrus with a smirk. "So while we are being so candid, is there any truth to the rumour you are dating Michael Cutter?"

Connie grimaced, "None what so ever. I don't mix work with my personal life and I don't date work colleagues."

"That's sound advice Connie. It just causes a lot of mess."

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Yes, Kylie. She works at an internet café. It's very casual because it's hard for me to find the time to date."

"I understand that all too well."

"You still playing Devil's advocate between Jack and Michael?"

Connie giggled, "Not as often, they have learnt to play nicer with one another."

Cyrus grinned, "You should just hand them a set of boxing gloves and let them duke it out."

"It certainly would put an end to the ongoing pissing contest between them. Both of them should leave all the arguments about Law for the Courtroom and I've told Mike not to bad mouth Jack around me anymore." Connie signalled to a waiter and asked for the bill. "It seems to be working."

Cyrus dropped Connie at the hospital fifteen minutes later and she made her way up to I.C.U.

-0-

Kristen smiled broadly when Connie stepped through the doorway, "Hello Counsellor."

"Hello Sergeant."

"Please call me Kris and I see you've been to my house."

Connie lifted the NYPD duffle bag, "Yes, I thought you might need a few items from home. I hope you don't mind, but Ed fetched the keys from your belongings and gave them to me."

Kristen smirked, "I don't mind. Did you find the files?"

"Yes thank you very much. Ed and Cyrus are going to sort through them in the morning before handing them over to IAB."

"I appreciate that ma'am."

Connie sat down beside the bed, "Please call me Connie. I brought your toothbrush and tube of paste. I packed a couple of pairs of boxers and tee shirts, but couldn't locate any sleepwear."

"Uhm, I don't wear any during summer and boxers and a tee shirt constitute my winter garb. I'm a simple kind of gal."

Connie avoided the blonde's blue eyes, "Oh I see. I also brought shampoo, conditioner and a hairbrush."

"I'm really grateful Connie. Do you always treat victims this well?"

"I try to be has helpful as I can," replied the ADA honestly.

"I'm privileged then?"

"Yes you are."

"Connie Rubirosa, you strike me as someone who wouldn't lie."

"I try not to, but sometimes it is necessary in my line of work to protect people or to get at the truth."

"That's good, because I want you to be truthful with me."

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

"Did Yates rape me?"

Connie stood up and moved closer. Placing a hand on Kristen's left shoulder, she answered softly, "Yes he did."

A single tear escaped from the corner of Kristen's left eye, "Well I guess that explains the pain in my vagina then."

Reaching over, Connie wiped away the tear, "He used a condom."

Kristen closed her eyes tightly, "What kind of animal rapes a woman while trying to kill her?"

"The kind the State of New York will put to death."

Kristen scoffed, "I'll turn up for that show."

"I advised him I would be in the front row."

Smiling slightly, Kristen noted the worry on the other woman's face, "You are pretty feisty Counsellor."

"He brings it out in me, he's a complete narcissistic bastard."

The blonde reached for Connie's hand, "I really am grateful for your help."

Looking into tear filled eyes, Connie grinned, "You're welcome. So tell me how you are feeling today."

"Not too bad, at least I can brush my teeth now and feel almost human." Kristen glanced down and saw they were still holing hands. She felt a wave of comfort wash over her and sighed.

"Kristen, I know you are fairly independent and if I overstep the line, please let me know."

"I will, but I don't feel too independent right now."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Tears fell from the blonde's eyes, "In my belongings you'll find my cell phone. There's a contact number for Elizabeth Olivet. Can you please call her tomorrow and ask if she can visit me?"

"I know Elizabeth; we use her as an expert witness on cases from time to time. She's an excellent Psychiatrist and I'll call her first thing in the morning."

"I think I'm going to need some professional help in dealing with all this shit." Kristen started to cry harder, "I'm usually not this emotional."

"It's okay Kristen, you have been through a fairly traumatic experience and your body and mind need to heal."

"How do you know so much?"

"My sister was in an abusive marriage for years until she finally found the strength to walk away and start all over again. She was raped several times by her husband and when she showed up at my door all battered and torn, I arranged for her to seek help with Elizabeth."

"It seems like it's in your nature to help people."

"I've been told I have genuine sympathy for the victim." Connie grabbed two tissues and wiped Kristen's tears. "And I used to be a kindergarten teacher, so learned how to listen to people."

"Thanks for hearing all my crap. Have you heard how Ed is doing?"

"Cyrus spoke to him while we were having dinner and he got some decent sleep last night."

Releasing her hold on Connie's hand, Kristen turned away, "I'm kind of tired now and it's been a long day."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay, goodnight."

Connie reached the lifts before she realised Kristen had pulled her hand away when dinner with Cyrus was mentioned. The brunette was overwhelmed with a rush of confusion and decided to speak to Kristen about it the following morning.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Conflicting emotions cause Connie to take a step back.

RATING: M for mature.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Don't make me laugh Ed," pleaded Kristen as she held onto her left side.

Chuckling, Ed replied, "Okay I'll try, but just remember you started it."

"I'll concede that, so tell me how Christine is."

"She is good and sends her love."

"Just good?" taunted the still tittering blonde.

"Oh okay, she is brilliant."

"That's more like it and you better hurry up and marry that girl."

"Yeah yeah, I'll get to it."

"Get to it? Shit Ed, you've been dating for three years."

Smirking, Ed joked, "Well, I've got to be sure."

"Damn, you are hopeless and your dad had it wrong when he nicknamed you Fast Eddie."

"Hey now, play fair."

"Not much chance of that happening."

Looking at his watch, Ed stood up from the chair, "I need to go honey and I'll see you tonight."

"No you won't. Stay at home with Christine instead. One visit a day is all I need. I don't want you tiring yourself out."

With an arched eyebrow, Ed asked, "You sure?"

"Positive, now kiss me goodbye and give my love to Christine."

Ed did as asked then departed for the two-seven. There was a knock on the door and Captain Parsons stepped into the room carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey there Kris," he said while placing the arrangement on the counter. Leaning over, he kissed Kirsten on the cheek.

"Nice of you to drop in Gordon and thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome. A few of the guys will be in to see you today. How are you doing?"

"A lot better now I'm out of I.C.U. This place is roomier and I get to use my cell."

"I'm really glad you are doing better Kris. You had us worried there for a while."

Kristen nodded, "Unfortunately I'm out of action for some time."

Gordon sat with Kristen until he had to leave for work. She closed her eyes then opened them again when she heard Connie's soft tone outside the room asking if it was okay to visit.

The smiling ADA stepped inside holding a floral arrangement, "Good morning Kristen, how did you sleep?"

"Hello and I slept well. I think it has something to do with all the drugs they are pumping into me."

The brunette put the flowers on the counter beside the ten other floral arrangements, "I see you are pretty popular."

"Apparently I am."

"I see you are sitting up more too."

"Yes and I've even had a sponge bath this morning."

Connie grinned, "I'm sure that made you feel better."

"It did. So how come you aren't dressed for work?" asked Kristen while looking at the causally attired ADA. She was dressed in denim jeans that emphasised her long legs, black woollen sweater and a black camel hair overcoat.

Taking off her coat, Connie hung it up on the rack beside the door then sat down on Kristen's left. She smiled then replied, "I've got the day off for good behaviour."

Kristen's eyes were trained on the ADA's perfectly rounded 34B breasts, "I uhm, oh and you chose to visit me?"

Connie blushed brightly when she realised where Kristen was looking. She decided it was a good time to bring up the subject of Cyrus Lupo, "You're my star witness, so I've got to look after you. I gather from your reaction yesterday it was the first time you met Detective Lupo."

"Yes it was. I knew all about him from Ed, but never had the opportunity to meet. He seems like a really nice guy."

"He is nice and a good detective. Since taking over from Alex Borgia at the DA's Office, I have managed to forge a good working relationship with him and Ed."

Sadness crept over Kristen, "It was tragic what happened to Alex, just tragic."

"You knew her personally?" asked Connie with interest.

"Yes, but only on a profession level. Before she joined the DA's Office Glenn and I worked several drug related cases with her. She was a damn good Attorney and deserved better than to be kidnapped, bound, beaten brutally and stuffed in the truck of a car only to be left to asphyxiate on her own vomit." Kristen took a moment, "Men can be so violent."

Reaching out, Connie placed her long fingers on Kristen's forearm, "I couldn't agree more and her murder had a lasting effect on Jack McCoy."

Smiling, Kristen quipped, "Jack has quite the reputation for having affairs with his ADAs."

Connie tilted her head back and laughed raucously, "Yes he does, but I think that came to an abrupt halt when Claire Kincaid was killed in a car accident and no, I would not go there."

"But Cyrus is another story?" quizzed Kristen tentatively.

Connie went with the truth. She had no idea why she felt so close to the attractive blonde or why she was rattled by the question, she blurted out, "He's a great guy."

A soft knock on the door cut short the conversation. Elizabeth Olivet, an attractive forty-eight year old with brown hair stood in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt Miss Rubirosa and Kristen."

"Hello Elizabeth," replied Connie while standing. "I'll give you some privacy. I'll see you later Kristen, take it easy."

"Thanks Connie and see you soon. Oh and thanks for the flowers."

Once Connie had left the room, Elizabeth took a seat, "I must say I was surprised to receive Miss Rubirosa's call on your behalf, it's been a while."

"It has and I appreciate you seeing me as such short notice."

"I had two cancellations, so here I am."

Kristen started to cry, "I'm a damn mess and don't know what to do. My emotions have taken a hammering and I keep having nightmares every time I close my eyes."

"I asked Miss Rubirosa for some background information and am aware of what happened. The first thing you need to do is resolve your feelings of guilt."

"Guilt? The god damn bastard raped me while I was unconscious and bleeding out."

"And the second thing we will be doing, is working through your anger issues."

Kristen bawled for five minutes before pouring out her frustration at being unable to defend herself against Yates' attack then cried again while vehemently telling the Psychiatrist how she wanted to have five minutes alone with the man and seek her vengeance.

The two women chatted for over two hours before Elizabeth was due for her next appointment at her office. She informed Kristen they had made good progress and would see her again on Tuesday afternoon.

Kristen received visits from work colleagues and the Borough Commander Phillip Jacobs during the course of the day. Ed and Christine dropped in on their way out to dinner and by nine o'clock, Kristen asked for something to help her sleep.

-0-

Over the weekend, Glenn and his wife Joan visited along with Paul. Kristen was happy to see them and by the following Wednesday morning, she was ecstatic to have the temporary colostomy bag and catheter removed. As the surgical site and lung drainage was disposed of the previous Friday, she was now attachment free and eager to begin Physiotherapy.

Kristen was given some pain relief before slowly getting out of bed and standing up for the first time in a week. She felt nauseous and unsteady, so waited a moment before taking her first step with the aid of a walking frame. Under direction from the Physiotherapist, Kristen gradually walked out into the corridor and grimaced with each step. When she returned to bed, she was exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

-0-

Kristen was eating her dinner when Ed arrived later that afternoon, "Hey Kris, nice to see you sitting up straight."

"Hello handsome and I've begun my therapy."

Ed noted the walking frame beside the bed, "Way to go, you'll be out of here before you know it."

"The doctor told me I could be out by Friday. He is really happy with my progress, so I'll be home in two days time and undertaking Physio daily."

Ed kissed her on the lips, "That's great news honey."

"Are you done for the day?"

"Yes and Christine will be here shortly. Cyrus dropped me off on his way out to dinner with Connie."

"Oh", replied Kristen disappointedly.

Ed's brows curved upwards, "You jealous girl?"

"No, not at all," lied Kristen while not wanting to discuss it further.

"Come on, this is me you are talking to. You've got a thing for my partner," taunted Ed playfully.

Kristen flicked a pea off her plate and hit her friend on the forehead, "I don't think so Mister."

After Ed and Christine left, Kristen reached for the walking frame and slowly made her way to the counter to retrieve the toiletries kit. She inched her way into the bathroom and set the item on the sink. Returning to her bag, she fetched a pair of black and gold striped boxers and an old NYPD tee shirt then made her way back to the bathroom.

Easing off the purple hospital gown, Kristen studied her body in the full length mirror. She gingerly touched the scar under the right rib cage and promptly started to cry. With trembling hands, she moved the frame to the side and stood front on. She cried harder as she looked at the red, raw scar running down the full span of her torso and the black and purple bruising to her hip. She was shaking badly as she touched the scar on her lower left rib area. "You fucking bastard Yates," she said through gritted teeth. Picking up the frame, Kristen tossed it into the wall and immediately regretted it. The pain shot through her hip and she wept pitifully, "You fucking son of a bitch."

Turning on the shower, Kristen stood under the hot stream and sighed when the throbbing discomfort mercifully eased. After washing her hair, she picked up the soap and gradually cleansed her body. She bawled when she reached her genitals. The uncomfortable pain had long gone, but the memory of what Yates had done, lingered. Kristen knew she had to get control over it before it crushed her.

Once she was finished in the shower, Kristen dried off then donned fresh clothing. Foregoing the upside down walker, she made the slow trip to the counter, placed her used articles into the duffle bag and withdrew a pair of flip flops.

Steadying herself, she took a deep breath and refused to give into the pain any longer. Stepping out of the room, Kristen walked the entire distance of the floor and it became her routine ten times the next day.

On Friday, she was discharged from hospital a little after noon and retreated to the sanctuary of her own home.

-0-

Connie sat behind the Prosecutor's table and to the right of Michael Cutter. The Defence Attorney was vainly trying to discredit Detective Lupo's testimony. Her thoughts turned to Kristen and the guilt she felt for not visiting the Police Officer the past two weeks bore down heavily on her shoulders. The pre-trial preparation had kept Connie busy, but that was no excuse not to see Kristen.

During her previous visits, Connie had felt an easiness of conversation between them and knew it was more than just an Attorney and victim situation. Connie was drawn to Kristen's struggle to deal with her heinous assault and near death experience, but knew she was close to over stepping her professional boundaries, something she was unable and unwilling to do. The Sergeant was no doubt alluring with her humour and natural blonde beauty and Connie had struggled to hold back her own feelings and be caught up in the trap, hence her decision to limit contact with her.

Connie's musings were disturbed when Cutter stood up and objected. Her thoughts returned to Kristen and the sorrow she felt for losing that sense of closeness with the woman heightened_. "Good god, why does Kristen get to me?"_ the ADA asked herself.

Before she knew it, the trial was adjourned until nine Monday morning and Michael was asking her out for dinner. She agreed in the hope it would take her mind off the blonde with the sweet smile.

It didn't, she zoned out several times during the meal and when Michael made the comment she was beautiful, her eyes flew open wider, "Pardon Michael?"

"I was just saying you are a very beautiful woman."

"Thanks for the compliment." She crinkled her nose, "I'm very flattered by your attraction Michael, but this is not a date and I apologise if that was your intention."

"I should be the one who apologises Connie. I shouldn't have taken the liberty of assuming we were on a date."

"Michael, you are a good looking and nice guy, but I don't date inside the office and certainly not my boss."

"I understand Connie."

Connie's cell phone rang, "Excuse me." Flipping open the phone, she answered, "Hello Ed, what's up?"

_"Nothing, I just thought you'd like to know Kris was released from hospital today."_

With her interest piqued, Connie asked, "How's she doing?"

_"Pretty good, she is walking unaided and seeing Elizabeth Olivet twice a week."_

"I'm glad to hear that and thanks for the call."

_"Bye."_

"Goodnight Ed."

"Kristen Stanton?" enquired Michael as Connie closed her phone.

"Yes, she has been discharged from hospital."

"You prepared for the hearing?"

"Everything is set to go in five weeks time."

Hold onto your seat, it's about to get a little bumpy!


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: When Kristen starts to unravel, she turns for help from a bottle and Connie reassesses her position when her case against a brutal killer/rapist is jeopardised.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kristen kicked the boxing bag one last time to complete her workout. She was bathed in perspiration and headed out of the garage and into the house. Entering her bedroom, she grabbed fresh underwear before going into the ensuite.

Ten minutes later, she dressed in bike leathers and ate a light breakfast before returning to the garage. Sliding onto the seat of a dark blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX, Kristen donned her lime green and white helmet then opened the door with the remote.

Twenty minutes on, she entered the locker room of the 27th Precinct and dressed in a uniform before attending roll call.

Glenn sidled up to her, "Welcome back Sarge."

"Thanks, are you and Joan still on for dinner tonight?"

"We sure are."

Sergeant Hale addressed the assembled officers, "Good morning everyone and welcome back Sergeant Stanton."

The room erupted with cat calls, whistles and applause.

Kristen waved her left hand, "It's good to be back and still breathing."

"On that note, Sarge you are riding the front desk today, Tuesday and Wednesday."

"Yay for me," joked Kristen before the briefing resumed. Returning to work on restrictions meant she would be finishing duty for the next two weeks at 1300 hours.

-0-

Connie stood straight backed behind the Prosecutor's table and presented the final summation to Judge Whitley. "Your Honour, I believe the people have ample evidence to commit the Defendant to trial."

Dark haired Jonas Whitley looked towards the defence table and declared, "I agree Miss Rubirosa. As I am now onto my trial rotation, I will preside over this case and as such, set it down for February 18th. The Defendant is remanded in custody until trial, next docket."

Avoiding Yates' steely glare, Connie waited until she could no longer hear his shackles clinking before turning around and heading for the double doors. She stopped when Cyrus approached.

"Buy you a cup of coffee Counsellor?"

With a pleasant grin, Connie answered, "It would be my pleasure."

Kristen stood up and followed them out the door at a discreet distance then took a right turn and headed to the stairs that led to the tombs. Showing her identification to the desk Sergeant, she was informed Yates was segregated in the first interview room and awaiting transportation back to Rikers.

Without signing in, she walked down the hall and nodded to the Officer standing guard outside the room.

"All yours Sarge and the camera is off," he said with a wink.

"Thanks Craig, I owe you one," responded Kristen while opening the door.

Yates was sitting at the table when she stepped inside. He looked up in surprise and snarled, "Come to wallow in triumph Sergeant Stanton?"

"No, I'm here seeking my redemption." Kristen was emotionless with her reply as she took off her utility belt and placed it on the floor behind her.

Yates stood up, but his leg irons restricted his movements.

"Officer Foreman," Kristen calmly said through the open door.

"Yes Sarge," replied the strongly build Officer as he joined her.

"Uncuff the prisoner please."

He did then left the room, closing the door.

Kristen took several steps closer and Yates backed into the corner, "Unlike me, you will see it coming you fucking egotistical bastard."

"So you want more of what I've got sweet thing?" taunted Yates while grabbing at his crotch.

The hatred and anger Kristen had for the man who took from her without permission reached boiling point and she snapped, "Shut your filthy mouth."

"Make me bitch."

Kristen took up a boxing stance, "Hands up prick."

Yates laughed and raised his hands, "This is going to be over before you know it and I'll bend you over this table and fuck your sweet pussy all over again."

The first punch landed on his nose without warning and the sound of breaking cartilage echoed off the walls. Yates staggered backwards and grasped his nose, "Fuck bitch."

A left hook connected with his jaw before he refocused and sent him tumbling to the floor and the first kick smashed into his unprotected testicles as did the second and third.

"And that's what you get for messing with me," declared Kristen calmly to the groaning form curled up in a foetal position on the floor. "Rot in hell you fucking coward."

As Yates lapsed into unconsciousness, he heard someone say, _"Ooh Rah!"_

-0-

Connie was on the way to her office when Jack approached. "What's up Jack?" she asked, noting the scowl on his lined face.

"I just received a phone call from the Warden at Rikers. It appears remandee Yates was assaulted in Reception upon his return from Court."

"That's a shame," replied Connie dead pan.

"He has been transported to University Hospital and requested to speak to you."

"Oh great, I suppose the son of a bitch wants to squeal on who ever beat him up."

"Only one way to find out I guess," taunted Jack.

"I'll go see him on my way home," suggested Connie.

-0-

Kristen's hands were shaking as she stepped into Captain Parson's office.

"What can I do for you Kris?"

"Sir, I'm not ready to come back to work, I'm requesting to take some vacation time."

Gordon stood and placed a hand on her right shoulder. He felt the tremors, "Okay Kris, take as much time as you need and I'll square it with 1PP"

"Thank you Sir."

"If you need anything, call," he offered as the blonde walked away.

Going to the locker room, Kristen tossed on her bike jacket, grabbed her duffle bag then headed to the car park. The ride home was quick and she ran into the house and showered. Once she was done, Kristen dressed in black trousers, white tee, ribbed dark blue sweater and her favourite cowboy boots. Returning to the garage, she pulled on her leather jacket and helmet.

Dropping off her uniform to the dry cleaners, she then rode to Elizabeth's office. She broke down and confessed to her attack on Yates once she stepped into the room. Elizabeth suggested she had done the right thing by taking leave and arranged an appointment for every morning at eight-thirty for the next two weeks.

Kristen regained her composure before leaving and met up with Glenn and Joan in the City for dinner. She was calm and her usual self during the Chinese meal, but fell apart once she returned home.

She went to call Ed then remembered he was on a stakeout with Cyrus, so she put her phone down on the low table. Paul was on holiday in Vegas and she wasn't about to contact Gordon and disturb his night. Breaking her second rule for the day, she rode to the nearest liquor store and bought a quart of whiskey. Kristen had sworn to herself at the age of eighteen she would never drink alcohol, let alone use it as a means of sedating her feelings, but she was in a dark place and needed to quell the pain.

-0-

The ice tray was empty and the whiskey bottle half full when the insistent knocking began on the front door. Wearing only a pair of navy blue briefs and white tee shirt, Kristen staggered to the door and yelled to the unseen visitor on the other side, "Who is it?"

"It's Connie Rubirosa, we need to talk."

"I don't think so Counsellor," slurred Kristen. "Why don't you go talk to Detective Lupo instead? He's open to chatting with you, but not me."

"Open the door please and are you drunk?"

"I certainly am and why are you here after being nowhere in sight for the past six weeks?" Kristen answered her own question, "Oh let me guess, it's got something to do with your precious case and me being the star witness."

"Come on Kristen, you don't seem to be the type of person who drinks their troubles away."

"You don't know me Counsellor. I thought for a brief moment you seemed interested in learning more, but I was mistaken. All you needed was to play nice until you got what you wanted."

Connie's voice softened, "Please Kris, open the door."

Kristen returned to the brown leather couch and her drink, "It's not locked."

Turning the door handle, Connie entered the spacious living room and spotted the blonde slouched on the couch. "Why are you drinking?" she asked.

Kristen looked at the ADA and scanned the high heels, dark grey pants suit and the expression of concern of the beautiful face, "Why not Counsellor? I've fucked up monumentally. I can't return to work because I can't stop shaking and am basically a piece of useless shit."

Closing the door, Connie approached the blonde, "Did you know Yates was assaulted at Rikers?"

"No," replied Kristen. Technically it wasn't a lie.

Connie knitted her eyebrows together, "Would you lie to me?"

"Yes, if only to protect you."

"Yates is in a secure room at University Hospital and asked to speak with me."

Raising her glass, Kristen snapped, "Lucky you, that must have been a real treat for you."

"Guess what he told me?"

"I have no idea."

With hands on hips, Connie replied, "He said you went to see him in the tombs and assaulted him."

"Where's your proof? If you had any I would have been under arrest by now."

"I don't have any. The cameras at the Courthouse and at Rikers appeared to have suffered simultaneous malfunctions at the most convenient time."

"It's been know to happen on occasion."

Connie's lips pursed, "Yates had the audacity to suggest he'd withdraw an assault complaint against you if I took the death penalty off the table."

"It sounds like he set up the whole deal to better his lot."

Connie glared at Kristen, "I swear to god, if you have messed up my chance of putting that scum away for good, I'll ..."

She didn't finish the sentence, Kristen stood and put her hands up, "Stop right there. How dare you come into my home and threaten me. Do your best Counsellor, because quite frankly, I just don't care. So would you please just fuck off and leave me to my misery."

Connie's temper flared, but one look at the broken blonde quelled the heat instantly and she turned to leave. As she closed the door, her heart broke and the tears flowed when she heard a gut wrenching howl emit from inside the house.

Reaching for her cell phone she sat on the stoop and called Ed.

_"Hello Connie."_

"Hi Ed, listen I'm at Kris' and I think she is having an emotional break down."

_"Say what?"_ exclaimed a surprised detective.

Connie quickly explained about Yates then added, "She's drunk."

_"Dear lord, if Kris is drinking, she is in a bad way. Do you believe Yates' story?"_

"Yes, the lack of operational cameras in two places is no coincidence and Kristen's behaviour doesn't help."

_"If you knew Kris, you would know this is so out of character for her. I'm currently on a stakeout and can't get there."_

"It's okay Ed. I'll stay with her and make sure she's all right. I'll call Elizabeth in the morning and sort something out with her."

_"Thanks Connie, I really appreciate your help."_

"Bye Ed."

Connie called Jack McCoy next and asked for the rest of the week off. "Jack, Michael can handle the Hammond trial on his own," she explained.

_"It's okay Connie, I can fill in for you and good luck with Sergeant Stanton."_

Taken aback by the comment, Connie asked, "How did you know I was talking about Kristen?"

_"I may be old Connie, but I'm not blind."_

Connie giggled, "Was I that obvious?"

_"No I just recognised the signs."_

"Nothing is going to happen until after the trial and I don't even know if she is interested in me."

_"Make sure it doesn't. You can't afford to give the defence ammunition against your witness' credibility."_

"I'm aware of the ramifications Jack."

_"I'll see you on Monday."_

"Thanks."

_"You owe me dinner and an update."_

"Bye Jack," replied Connie before closing her phone and returning to the front door. Going inside, she found Kristen curled up on the couch.

"What are you still doing here?" enquired Kristen through her tears.

"Kris, I'm here as a friend to help you," answered Connie while hanging up her coat.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I care about what happens to you." Picking up the bottle of whiskey and ice tray, Connie took them into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. Looking through the cupboards until she located a jar of coffee and mugs, Connie made two before returning to the living room. "Come on, sit up, it's time to sober up and talk."

"I'm sorry for shouting and swearing at you," apologised Kristen as she sat up and reclined onto the back of the couch. "This is not a very proud day for me."

Connie handed her a mug, "We can talk about all that later after you've had coffee and taken a shower."

The couple sat in silence sipping coffee until Kristen stood unsteadily on her feet. Connie reached out and supported her by holding onto her left hip, "Steady on Kris." Without losing contact, Connie got to her feet and looked into bloodshot blue eyes, "Do you have any idea of the amount of trouble you are getting me into?"

"I can only apologise to you. I've fucked up badly."

"Come on, I'll help you to the shower."

"It's okay. I can make my way there."

Connie watched Kristen walk off down the hall and sighed. It was the first time she had seen the blonde in all her glory and she more than liked what she saw. Kristen's long legs were well defined with taut calf muscles as were her buttocks. As her eyes travelled upwards to the broad shoulders, she reached for her phone and called Michael.

After two rings he answered, _"Connie, is there a problem?"_

"Yes Michael, I need for you to take over the Yates case."

_"What's happened?"_

"I'll explain at a more convenient time, but there is a conflict of interest."

_"Oh okay, we'll talk tomorrow at the office."_

"I won't be in until Monday and I've cleared it with Jack."

_"Connie, seriously, what's going on?"_

"It's a personal matter Michael. I'll speak to you soon."

_"All right, goodnight Connie."_

Putting down her phone, Connie was satisfied with her decision. Her Mexican born mother Gabriella had been pestering her to find a nice girl and settle down since Connie had been appointed to the Manhattan District Attorney's Office and her father Carlos, a Spanish immigrant, had been no better. Now it was Connie's turn to take the first step towards that opportunity.

Heading towards the bedroom, she gasped when a naked Kristen came into view while in the ensuite. The blonde was oblivious to her presence as she stood under the shower water. "Good god," Connie whispered as she openly gawked at the olive skinned physique. Finding her voice, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Without turning her head, Kristen muttered, "A little more human."

"I'll fetch you some water," suggested the highly aroused ADA.

"Thanks."

Connie took a moment to settle her over stimulated hormones and withdrew two bottles of water from the refrigerator before returning to the bedroom. She dropped the bottles when she heard the shattering glass. As she ran into the bathroom, she was confronted with a still naked Kristen standing still and surrounded by broken glass on the tiled floor.

"Don't move Kris, you'll cut your feet honey."

Kristen grimaced, "Okay."

Connie reached for a towel and handed it to the other woman, but not before she glanced at the pert, compact breasts and heavily muscled abdomen.

Kristen wrapped the towel around her body, "I hit the screen door with my elbow."

"It's okay," said Connie as she draped her arms around Kristen's slim waist and lifted her off the floor then carried her into the bedroom.

Kristen placed her arms around Connie's neck, "Thank you and you are surprisingly strong."

"You are safe now," remarked Connie as she set Kristen down. "I'll leave you to dress while I clean up the glass."

"A broom and dust pan are in the pantry," said Kristen while walking to a chest of drawers.

Connie came back with the broom and a refilled coffee mug, "There you go."

"I think I'd rather go to bed."

Connie shivered at the thought of joining her. Common decency told her it was not a good idea to make advances to an over emotional drunk woman who had earlier beaten a man with her bare hands. Instead she went into the bathroom and tidied up. When she was finished, she found Kristen curled up in bed.

"I'll be all right now Connie, you can go home."

"I'd like to stay. I don't think you should be alone tonight."

"Then in that case, you can borrow some clothes and have a shower in the other bathroom. There is a new toothbrush in the bottom counter drawer."

"That's a good idea." Connie returned to the living room and secured the front door before turning off the lights then collecting a pair of checked boxers and black tee shirt from the dresser.

After turning off the bathroom light, Connie make her way back to the main bedroom and neared the bed, "I'll sleep on the couch."

Reaching out, Kristen clasped her hand, "I know you are seeing Cyrus, but could you sleep in my bed with me?"

Connie wordlessly slipped in under the covers. Kristen rolled onto her left side and Connie spooned into her back, draping an arm over the blonde's hip.

"Thank you Connie," said Kristen sleepily.

Connie snuggled into Kristen's neck and softly kissed the soft skin.

The blonde moaned softly in response, "Goodnight."

"Just so you know, I am not dating anyone and if I was, it wouldn't be Cyrus."

There was no reply from Kristen, she was fast asleep and Connie soon followed.

Raise your hand if you got a little cranky at the bad man!


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Just as Connie and Kris are discovering each other's past, the DA's Office is under threat and forced to make drastic changes.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Kristen opened her eyes and drew in a deep breath. The blossomy scent of Connie filled her nostrils, causing her to moan deeply.

"Good morning Kris," came a soft voice from behind her.

"Hello, I need to get going. I have an appointment with Elizabeth and shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"I'm off until Monday," replied Connie as she slowly caressed the hard muscles of Kristen's stomach.

Kristen pressed back into Connie, "Connie, I'm sorry for my behaviour last night."

"I know you are and I am here for you," countered Connie before kissing the nape of Kristen's neck.

"That feels incredibly nice, but not a very good idea."

"I'm sorry Kris. The last thing you need is for me confusing you."

"Connie, there is no misunderstanding. I'm pretty messed up at the moment and need to work it all out. I'm seeing Elizabeth every morning for the next two weeks. I'm no good the way I am and what I did yesterday made me feel better, but I should never have jeopardised the case."

"You didn't, everything will be okay, but you need to make a move or you'll be late."

Kristen climbed out of bed and headed to the ensuite.

"I'm not involved with Cyrus," admitted Connie as she stretched and yawned.

Kristen stuck her head out past the doorjamb, "You're not?"

"No, I'm gay and don't make a habit of dating work colleagues."

"Oh," replied Kristen before disappearing and collecting her toiletries. She went to the other bathroom down the hall and returned minutes later.

Connie was still lying in bed and Kristen quickly dressed in black boot leg cut jeans, boots, blue tee and a purple fisherman's jumper, "You can go back to sleep if you like Connie, you look tired."

"I think I will and I'll be here waiting when you get back."

"Oh, all right, see you soon," said a weary Kristen.

-0-

Kristen took off her bike jacket and draped it over the back of the armchair and Elizabeth asked, "So how did you sleep?"

"I slept well for about five hours and didn't have a nightmare for the first time."

"That's very good progress."

"Unfortunately I got drunk beforehand."

Elizabeth's brows arched up her forehead, "And why was that?"

"I fell apart and didn't want to feel any more."

"How do you feel this morning?"

"I'm confused and unsure of myself."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes, I accept I stepped over the line with Yates, but I have no regrets although I have put the case against him on the line."

"Yes you have."

"The ADA let me have it, but I deserved it."

"Then why the confusion?"

"I'm falling in love and I don't think I'm in the position emotion wise to deal with it."

"Kris, we can't pick and choose when we fall in love."

Kristen chuckled, "I know, I guess I just need to let go and let them in. I'm scared of hurting her though."

"Are you afraid of being hurt too?"

"I'm terrified Liz, terrified of completely losing myself to her."

"How does she feel?"

"She stayed with me last night and held me until this morning. She told me she was gay and it's obvious she has feeling for me."

"How did you feel when you woke up?"

"It felt incredibly nice to have someone beside me again."

Elizabeth smiled, "Have you told this woman how you feel?"

"No, but I did admit I'm pretty messed up."

"Did that impact on her?"

"No, in fact she is at home sleeping and waiting for me."

Elizabeth checked her notes, "You haven't had a relationship since 1999?"

"True, I've only dated, but nothing serious."

"Is that because of your trust issues?"

"You know it is."

"Let me ask you this, is the woman you're attracted to aware of your near death and rape?"

"Yes she is."

"So she is willing to wait for you in spite of your experience?"

Kristen smiled at the possibility, "I didn't think about that aspect and that's a good thing."

"Yes it is Kris."

"She came back even after I treated her harshly."

"Tell me about that."

"She was mad at me and threatened to throw the book at me for assaulting Yates."

"I gather you are speaking about Connie Rubirosa."

Kristen's face lit up with the mention of her name, "Yes."

Smiling, Elizabeth admitted, "When she spoke to me last, she expressed genuine concern for you."

"Why can't I just let go and allow her in?"

"You know the reason behind your disinclination."

Kristen nodded, "Yeah I do, but I'm frustrated with it."

"Only you can change your point of view."

"I know and I need to talk to Connie."

"I think that is a big step in the right direction for you. Stop punishing yourself for something you had no control over."

"That's easier said than done Liz."

"Perhaps that is something we can work on."

"I think so."

"I'm glad you are open to the concept."

"I'm aware I need to make significant changes or I'll drown in all this darkness."

"Tell me about that feeling."

Kristen did and Elizabeth listened to her conflicting emotions for some time before Kristen looked at her watch, "I'm trying to adjust to being more open and I believe that is the end of our session."

Elizabeth giggled, "It is and I'll see you tomorrow."

Kristen stood and pulled on her jacket, "Bye Liz."

-0-

Opening the front door, Kristen entered her home and juggled the three paper bags of groceries before closing the door with a boot. Going into the kitchen, she took off her jacket and jumper and started to prepare bacon, eggs and pancakes.

Moments later Connie waltzed into the room, "Hello and something smells good. I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed more clothes."

Kristen smiled at the brunette, "Hi and I don't mind at all." She gazed at the woman wearing a pair of her cotton boxers and tee shirt and added, "You're a very beautiful woman Connie and I hope you're hungry."

Chuffed at the compliment, Connie closed the gap between them, "How was your session and I'm famished?"

"It went well and I'd like to talk to you about it after we've eaten."

"I'd like that Kris."

Kristen prepared two plates and handed one to Connie. The pair sat down at the breakfast nook and ate.

"Do you have any plans for today?" enquired Kristen six minutes later while collecting the plates and taking them to the sink.

"Kris, I asked for the rest of the week off because I wanted to be here for you."

A stunned Kristen could only manage a solitary, "Oh."

"You're not comfortable with people doing things for you, are you?"

"No, not really and it's kind of a new realm for me."

"I picked that up when you were in hospital."

"You were correct when you said I was independent," replied Kristen while starting on the dishes.

"That's not a bad thing."

"No, but it's come at a cost Connie."

"It has?"

"Yes, I haven't had a personal relationship since 1999."

"Wow that surprises me."

"I have an issue with trust and hold back my feelings. I've dated on and off, but not enough to form any attachments."

"So you're a hump and dump kind of girl?"

Kristen guffawed, "I was, but I ceased dating all together two years ago."

"My last long term relationship ended just before I joined District Attorneys Office back in 2004. We both wanted different things and Jessie ran when I mentioned moving in together, settling down and having children."

Kristen finished drying the last plate, "So you want the full ride?"

"I do."

"Have you always been open about your sexuality?"

"I have since I was thirteen, but back then I identified as bisexual. It wasn't until four years ago that I came to the conclusion I was more attracted to woman. My parents have been supportive and hope I settle down with a good woman soon."

Kristen smiled at the last sentence, "How long were you with Jessie?"

"Two years, we met at Harvard Law and my last girlfriend was with me for a year."

"Mine was four years."

"That's a long time." Connie stood and went to Kristen, "I'm not a player Kris and I know you are vulnerable, so I'll back off."

"You don't have to Connie; just give me a little room to get myself together." She took hold of Connie's left hand, "Come on, let's go get comfortable on the couch."

As the duo entered the living room, Connie's phone trilled and she picked it up off the counter, "Excuse me, it's Michael Cutter. Hello Mike."

_"Morning Connie, Jack was just apprising me of the assault on Yates."_

"There's nothing to substantiate his claim and it appears he is just looking to put himself in a better bargaining position."

_"Okay, you sure you don't want to handle the trial?"_

"I'm positive I want off the Yates case."

_"All right, hang on Jack is trying to tell me something."_

"Just go Mike I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay, bye."_

Kristen sat down on the three seater couch and Connie joined her, "You asked to be taken off the case?"

"Yes, I have a conflict of interest because I know you assaulted Yates. I understand why you did and can't even begin to understand what you have gone through. Ultimately, your behaviour was as a direct result of what Yates did to you and I can't be part of that in front of a Judge."

"I'm relieved to know you comprehend."

"I also excused myself because no matter how hard I try to fight it, I am extremely drawn to you and want to ask you out on a date."

Kristen looked into pools of brown, "I'm very attracted to you too, but the timing is all wrong."

"I know you are, you kind of hinted to the fact when you were in hospital and under the influence a drugged haze."

Kristen tittered for a moment, "My mouth was a little loose and why did you stop visiting me?"

"The professional boundaries rule and the fact I was extremely busy at the office."

Kristen giggled, "So now that is no longer an issue, what do you intend doing?"

"Wait for you to say yes to a date."

"Would you settle for some cuddling in the meantime?"

A hug smile graced Connie's face, "I certainly would."

Kristen stretched out and lay behind Connie while the brunette settled beside her, facing into her.

"This is nice," admitted the blonde with a grin.

"You're nice," purred Connie contently.

Reaching out, Kristen hugged Connie into her chest, "You are amazingly gorgeous."

"You have incredible abs," countered Connie.

"You have great legs."

"Mmm, so do you Kris."

Once the flattery ended, Kristen exhaled deeply then confessed, "Connie, I've chosen to live my life alone because of my parents and last long term relationship."

"I can relate to that. Sometimes our pasts regrettably govern our lives for a variety of reasons."

Smirking, Kristen replied, "In my case that's a definite yes."

"When you are ready to tell me about it, I'll be ready to listen."

"Thank you Connie. Please tell me about your family."

A smile spread across fine features, "My father Carlos is a doctor. When he first arrived in America from Spain, his medical credentials were not recognised by the AMA, so he had to go back to medical school and work as a nurse for ten years to finance his studies. My mother is a nurse and was originally from Mexico, so I am a mixture of both. My parents both work at St Mark's hospital and have been happily married for thirty-five years."

Kristen lightly brushed her right hand against Connie's high set cheek bone, "You're a stunning combination of both."

Connie's face heated with a blush, "Thank you. I have an older sister Theresa and she is married to Robert. It's her second marriage, the first was abusive as you know, but she survived and is now the happy mother of Christian, who is two. My brother Alexandro is two years younger than me and owns his own mechanical garage in Hawthorne, California. Alex has a wife Julia and they have two children. Monica is three and Joey is four."

"They all sound wonderful."

Connie touched Kristen's face, "I know both your parents are deceased."

"Yup, it was back in 1989."

From the grimace of pain on her face, Connie didn't press and changed the topic, "Ed called earlier to say he is dropping in after work and bringing dinner."

"Oh damn, I hope it doesn't have any of that vegetarian tofu in it. I hate that shit."

Connie broke into laughter, "I do too."

"Did you tell Ed what happened last night?"

"I called him before I came back into the house and told him. He was really concerned for you, but was relieved when I said I would stay with you."

"It's been ten years since I had a melt down like that," confessed Kristen with no hint of emotion.

Connie leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'm really sorry you are going through all this."

"I am too, but I'm ever so glad to have you here with me."

"Me too and I didn't know you rode a motorbike," said Connie as she glanced at the brightly coloured leather jacket hanging off the armchair.

"I have done ever since I learnt to ride a trail bike at the age of ten," answered Kristen before yawning.

"How about you get some sleep," suggested Connie.

"That's a good idea, but will you come and lay with me in my bed? It will be more comfortable."

"All right," acquiesced Connie without further convincing.

Following her, Kristen removed her boots then her socks. Connie enjoyed the view, but turned away when Kristen pulled off her jeans.

Climbing into bed, the blonde waited for Connie to get comfortable before cuddling onto her chest, "Last night was the best sleep I have had in weeks."

"Good and how is your hip?"

"As good as new, I've been working out for the past two weeks without any trouble."

"That's great news. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"I care for you Kris and I think you are worth the wait."

Calmed by Connie's words, Kristen softly spoke, "My father Malcolm was a Defence Attorney for an influential law firm and he treated my mother Jane as a trophy wife." She lowered her eyes then continued, "He used to abuse her verbally and physically."

Connie breathed in deeply, "That must have been hard for you to witness?

"It was excruciating and something no child should experience. My mother had no family and my father kept her isolated. The abuse was hidden well until he started on me. That was when my mother started to drink. My father was an alcoholic and my mother eventually became one too."

Tears collected in the corners of Connie's deep brown eyes, "That is terrible and oh so wrong."

Kristen nodded, "I was hit because I wasn't good enough. One time he broke my favourite toy because I left it lying in the backyard. I was three and bawled, so he hit me. He told me to toughen up and when my mother came to my defence, she ended up in hospital with a broken nose."

The tears Connie held back trickled down her face, "Oh god, you must have been terrified?"

Kristen dipped her head, "I was so mad at my mother for not saving me and I abhorred my father. I had no friends and had a very lonely childhood."

Connie ran her fingers through Kristen's ponytail, "Kris, I don't know what to say."

Kristen's mouth curled into a smile, "You don't have to say a word, you just being here is terrific. I'm very comfortable with you and want to talk."

"Did the abuse end before he passed away?"

"Yes it did. I was sixteen and accepted into Hudson University on an early educational scholarship, so I packed my bags and left. I never saw my parents again, but I called my mother a week later with the phone number of a shelter she could go to and get help. She didn't go and I never phoned her again. I had a job at a Veterinarian's that provided me with money and I looked after myself."

"Hence your independent attitude?"

"Yes and when my parents piled into their car after a company New Year's Eve party, my mother was the less drunk of the two and drove head first into a delivery truck. I inherited the house along with four hundred thousand dollars. Two months after the funeral I left college." Kristen covered her mouth and yawned.

"Go to sleep Kris."

Closing her eyes, Kristen slipped into a peaceful slumber while Connie watched over her.

-0-

Kristen woke with a fright, she'd dreamt of her father's cruelty and her heart was racing. Connie was asleep beside her and breathing deeply. Reaching out, Kristen traced the outline of the brunette's jaw with her index finger.

Connie stirred and blinked her eyes open, "Hi."

"You're so beautiful Connie."

"So are you."

"I guess we should get up and ready ourselves for Ed's visit."

Connie stretched her lean frame and rolled off the bed.

Kristen eyed her legs, "You really do have excellent legs."

"If you don't stop all this flattery, I'll get a swollen head. Will you be okay for a little while if I race home and pack a bag?"

"Of course I will, so you planning on staying a while?"

"I am unless you have an objection?"

"Oh no ma'am," answered Kristen while climbing out of bed.

"That's what I thought," retorted Connie before disappearing into the ensuite.

Kristen picked up the phone and organised to have the glass panel replaced in the shower in the morning. Going to the dresser, she fetched a pair of camouflage shorts and pulled them on. She straightened the bed covers then went into the bathroom down the hall.

Taking off the hair band, Kristen ran a brush through her long strands several times. The blonde tresses fall down past her shoulders and half way down her back. Brushing her teeth, she splashed some cold water on her face and felt more refreshed as she walked back down the hallway.

Connie turned while putting on her overcoat. She had redressed in her pants suit and was ready to leave. Her heart skipped a beat when Kristen came into view. Connie swore she was having a heart attack as her heart rate increased and her legs buckled. "Uhm, I'll see you soon. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

Kristen sauntered into the kitchen, "No thanks and drive safe."

Connie valiantly ignored the shiny pools of blue and the ache in her centre. She desperately wanted to kiss the alluring blonde, but common sense prevailed one more time. "Bye," she said as she rushed to open the door and race to her twenty-five year old silver BMW.

-0-

As Connie opened her front door and stepped into her house, her cell rang with Ed's tone. Closing the door, she set down her portfolio on the side table and reached for her phone, "Hello Ed."

_"Connie, where are you?"_

"I just walked into my place, why what's wrong?"

_"Is Kris with you?"_

"No, she is at home."

_"Good, Cyrus and I are about ten minutes out from her place. Stay where you are and we'll be there shortly."_

"Okay now you have me worried."

_"Sorry Connie, there will be an unmarked police car arriving there soon to keep on eye on you. Yates escaped custody at the hospital ten minutes ago."_

Drawing in a quick breath, Connie responded, "Oh dear god no."

_"He's armed and both you and Kris are not safe."_

"All right, what do you need me to do?" asked Connie calmly.

_"Don't answer the door unless it's us and the same goes for your phone. Once we arrive, you'll be taken to the Precinct where we can keep an eye on you until the bastard's found."_

"All right Ed."

_"You know the routine, so sit tight. We should be there within thirty minutes."_

Closing her phone, Connie raced into the bedroom, showered then dressed in boots, denim jeans, long sleeve dark blue buttoned shirt and a navy blue sweater. She packed an overnight bag then called her mother. Explaining the situation, she reassured Gabriella everything would be fine and would call again soon. Grabbing her laptop from the study, Connie placed it alongside her bag at the front door and waited.

-0-

Kristen stood stunned while Ed and Cyrus gave her the news. After regaining her senses, she ran to her bedroom, packed a bag, tossed on a sweater then collected her off duty weapon, holster and badge.

"You think he'll come after Connie?" she asked while securing the front door.

"I think you are the more likely candidate," answered Ed truthfully.

"He may just try to escape the City," reasoned Cyrus.

Climbing into the back of the Squad car, Kristen attached her badge and holster to her belt, "I'm pretty sure he will try to finish me off."

Ed peered around the seat at her, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to admit to anything."

"You're right about that Kris. The bastard will be slow to move and every cop in the City is on alert."

"By the way," said Cyrus. "If you did happen to know anything about the assault of Yates, there is no way anyone wouldn't understand."

"Yeah right," replied Kristen dejectedly. She was upset that her actions had now put Connie at risk.

When the trio pulled up outside Connie's bungalow style house, Cyrus got out and spoke to the two officers positioned opposite the house. Ed went and collected Connie while Cyrus returned to the driver's seat.

"You do realise Connie has gone out on a limb for you?"

"Of course I do and I'll do what I can to protect her."

"A prisoner at Riker's has confessed to beating Yates, so you are off the hook."

"No I'm not Cyrus, not morally anyway. Putting Connie in danger is the last thing I wanted to do. If I hadn't acted so irrationally, none of this would be happening."

"Talk to her Kris, she'll understand. Connie has a lot of respect for you."

Ed opened the car door for Connie and she slid in beside Kristen, "Are you okay honey?" she asked with open concern.

Kristen burst into tears and hung her head in shame.

Ed swiftly closed the door and got into the front passenger seat.

Connie reached out for Kristen's hand and was crushed when the blonde pulled away.

Go forth into the next exciting chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Connie is drawn closer to Kris and is rewarded with more truth from the tortured Police Officer's past.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females. The telling of this tale is for entertainment only and no profit is gained.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The journey to the two-seven was silent and once the quartet entered the Squadroom, Lieutenant Van Buren updated them on the manhunt.

"Yates was spotted twenty minutes ago sneaking out of his apartment building carrying a bag. He evaded capture and the tail lost him, but all indications are he is heading towards Queens. There is a team staking out Sergeant Stanton's house, so hopefully we'll nail the son of a bitch there."

"We'll get over there straight away Lieutenant," offered Ed.

"Okay and Connie and Kristen, you are free to make yourselves comfortable upstairs."

"Thank you Lieutenant," said Connie as she headed for the stairs. "If you need anything on the legal side of things, let me know."

"I will Connie."

"I'm really sorry about all this mess Lieutenant Van Buren," apologised Kristen.

"You had no idea Yates was going to do this Kris."

"Yeah," replied the blonde. She followed Connie up the stairs and sat on the couch. "I don't know what to say Connie. This is my fault."

Connie sat down beside her, "You had no way of knowing what he had planned."

"No, but I gave him the excuse and opportunity to escape. I never wanted to hurt you."

Connie smiled, "You haven't hurt me and I'm safe here. I want you to stop feeling guilty."

"But I am culpable Connie."

"Yes you are for assaulting that piece of shit, but it's understandable. The emotions you are dealing with are devastating, but you need to know Ed told me they located footage of Yates' return to Rikers. One of the hallway cameras clearly shows another prisoner attacking him. Yates' ribs were broken, that's why he went to hospital. Did you do that?"

Kristen was unable to meet Connie's eyes, "No, I punched him on the nose and jaw then kicked him in the nuts three times."

"There you go, the main camera actually blew a connection and they lost the feed. You are in the clear Kris, it wasn't your fault."

"I still did the wrong thing."

Connie put her arm around Kristen's shoulders, "It's going to be all right sweetie." She held her breath and hoped Kristen didn't pull away again. She didn't and the ADA reasoned, "I know you have a lot to deal with, but you need to relax."

"I'm about to jump through my skin."

Leaning in, Connie softly kissed the blonde's cheek, "Would you like me to see if I can organise Elizabeth to come see you?"

Kristen turned her head and finally looked at the ADA, "No, I'm fine and I'd rather talk with you."

Smiling, Connie responded, "I'm glad you are letting me in."

Kristen giggled, "It's the least I can do after all this crap I'm putting you through."

"Well, it certainly has been exciting." Connie kissed the top of Kristen's head, "I know this really isn't the right place, but you are absolutely stunning with your hair out."

Kristen raised her left hand and held Connie's chin, "You are right, it's not the right place, because if it was, I would kiss you and that wouldn't be fair on you."

Connie asked throatily, "Why?"

"Connie, I don't know if what I'm feeling for you is from the fact I am comforted by your sympathy and presence or something entirely different."

"I want to do a whole lot more than just kiss you Kris, maybe when this is all over, we can discuss it."

"Okay."

Kristen leaned back as Michael Cutter and Jack McCoy walked up the flight of stairs.

Connie stood and was taken aback when Michael embraced her, "Thank god you are safe. I was really worried when we got the call from Lieutenant Van Buren."

"I'm fine Mike and thank you both for your concern," replied Connie while pulling away.

Kristen stood and disappeared into the room containing several bunk beds. She took off her boots and jacket then lay down on the lower bed. Listening to the three Attorneys for a while, she closed her eyes and tried to wade through all the bullshit that was engulfing her.

Some twenty minutes later she heard Van Buren's voice, "Where's Kris?"

"In the crib," answered Jack.

Kristen stood, put on her shoes and jacket then walked out, "What's up Loo?"

"They've got Yates in custody."

"That's excellent news. Where did they nab him?"

"Over at your house. He was spotted breaking into the back of your garage by the surveillance team."

"It's over then?" asked Cutter.

"Yes," answered Van Buren.

"Come on Connie, I'll take you home," offered Michael.

"Kris, it's not all good news I'm afraid," said Van Buren. "The bastard set fire to your place."

Kristen waivered for a second, "As long as everyone is okay, I just don't care."

"I'll drive you home Kris," recommended the Lieutenant.

"I'll come with you," said Connie. "Thanks for the offer Mike, but I need to be with Kris."

Mike's brows inched up his forehead, "You sure?"

"I'm very sure and thanks for being a good friend."

The three women rushed out of the building and Lieutenant Van Buren put on the siren as the Squad car sped towards Queens.

-0-

As Van Buren pulled up outside the cordoned off area, the trio was confronted with a plethora of emergency vehicles. Two fire fighters were reeling in fire hoses while several RMPs surrounded the taped off section.

Kristen jumped out of the car and waited for Connie and Van Buren. She scanned her burnt out garage and the smouldering remains of her motorbike, workbench and storage cabinets. Spotting Ed, she rushed over, "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes honey," he replied as he hugged her. "Yates was the only one injured. The Fire Chief said your house is fine, just a little dirty and smoke affected. The guys contained the blazed before it jumped, but it will be a couple of days before you'll be able to stay in it."

"Okay, I can live with that."

Connie silently moved in behind Kristen, "You can stay at my house."

Turning, Kristen smiled, "To my rescue again?"

Connie grinned, "It would seem so honey."

"Where is Yates?" asked Kristen before glancing back at Connie and smiling at her use of a word of endearment in public.

"He should be at Central being booked then his sorry ass is back to Rikers."

"What injuries did he sustain?" enquired Kristen.

"He slipped and fell down a couple of times while he was attempting to resist arrest," replied Ed sardonically.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Detective," quipped Connie. "Come on let's get you settled Kris. Ed would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Thanks for the offer Connie, but I've got paperwork to complete. I'll get one of the uniforms to drop you home."

"Thanks Ed," mumbled a slightly numb Kristen.

Connie rested her hand on the small of her back, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," wept Kristen reflectively.

-0-

After showering, Kristen slipped on a pair of plaid boxers and an old NYPD tee shirt. Padding out to the kitchen, her nostrils were hit with the fragrant odour of Jasmine rice and curry.

Connie was standing at the centre counter and serving two plates of curried chicken.

"That smells divine," announced Kris while moving in closer.

"Come sit down and eat."

Kristen took a seat at the bench and took hold of a fork, "I like the design of your home."

"Thank you, I bought if five years ago."

After chewing, Kristen said, "This is really good Connie."

"I'm glad you approve."

"So tell me about your last girlfriend."

"I met Amy at a five day conference in Chicago three years ago. We had a few drinks then I discovered she lived in California. We kept in touch until she took a job here in New York with a law firm. We hooked up and dated on and off for twelve months before she returned to California."

"You weren't interested in a long distance relationship?"

"Oh no, neither of us were. I mean, I really liked Amy, but she wasn't really who I was looking for in a long term partner."

"Have you dated since then?"

"I've had the occasional dinner, but nothing serious."

Kristen swallowed before saying, "My last girlfriend was Hayley Knowles. We met in 1992 while stationed together in Somalia during Operation Restore Hope."

Connie nearly dropped her fork, "You were in the Military?"

"Yes, I joined up in 1990 after my parents died."

Connie's forehead furrowed, "I did not read that in your file."

"It should have been in the final section. Anyway, Hayley and I were together for four years and when we were shipped back to the States, I told her I wanted to resign and live an open relationship."

"You hid your relationship for that long?"

"Yes, under the threat of being booted out Hayley eventually chose the Military over me."

"Good god, that had to have hurt."

Kristen's eyes welled up, "It did and I suffered an emotional breakdown when I learnt Hayley was engaged to some Army Captain and promoted to Staff Sergeant ten months later. She is still is the Service and is now a Sergeant Major."

"Jesus Kris, I am sorry."

"I fell apart when Hayley showed up at my doorstep to tell me all about her fiancé and how I had coerced her into a lesbian relationship."

Brown eyes widened, "You coerced her?"

Kristen laughed, "No, she came onto me and asked me out to a local cafe for dinner. We concealed our relationship until we were both transferred to Camp Pendleton, California in 1995."

"Was it just the fear of being open that ended the relationship for Hayley?"

"No and although we were a couple, we maintained separate apartments. When I broached the subject of being tired of a closeted lifestyle, Hayley started coming up with excuses why she couldn't spend time with me. I was shipped back to Somalia for six months to assist with the withdrawal of troops and when I returned, I resigned four months later and left Hayley behind."

Connie finished eating, "So if you were over her, why the breakdown?"

Kristen sneered, "When Hayley turned up at my place she told me she had been seeing Damien while I was overseas. There she was sending me mushy e-mails and fucking some dude at the same time."

"Oh sweetie that is not right."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kristen stood up and collected the plates, "When I told Hayley she was a liar and cheat, she punched me in the mouth. She left and I lost the plot. That's when I started to see Elizabeth and we worked through my feelings of betrayal, hurt and anger."

Standing up, Connie moved to the side of Kristen and placed her hands on the blonde's waist and back, "How anyone could hurt you is beyond my scope of reasoning. You are loyal, fierce and so god damn good looking."

Kristen rested her head against Connie's, "You are very sweet to say so."

Remembering her promise to wait for Kristen, Connie asked, "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Sure, ice cream makes everything better," answered Kristen before stepping away.

Connie sighed softly, "I'm sorry for crowding you Kris."

"It's fine," Kristen replied while making a start on the dishes.

"I'll just go call my parents and let them know what has happened."

"Good idea and I'll meet you in the living room for ice cream."

"You've got a deal, I won't be long."

Connie returned to find Kristen curled up on the couch and fast asleep. Fetching a blanket from the back of the couch, Connie threw it over her, turned off the lights then got ready for bed.

-0-

Connie strolled into the living room after taking a long shower and was surprised to find the couch empty and the blanket neatly folded on the end of the armchair. Checking the other bathroom, she was disappointed Kristen wasn't present. Going into her bedroom, Connie retrieved a sweater and made her way to the kitchen.

She found a note on the counter and the coffee maker on. Sitting on a stool she read the handwritten note:

Good morning Connie,

Thank you for dinner, it's my turn tonight.

I have a few things to take care of after my appointment with Elizabeth,

so will see you around noon.

By the way, your couch is very comfortable.

Kris.

Smiling at the message, Connie made herself some breakfast before heading to the gym.

Stop & take a moment to recall a pleasant thought while you wait for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: ADA Rubirosa's integrity is challenged as she tackles one of her most personal cases.

RATING: M for adult content.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Please take the time to review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The first thing Kristen did when she returned home was organise a contractor to clean the house and a builder to demolish the burnt out garage. After salvaging what she could, Kristen grabbed an outfit for a night out before returning to Connie's.

Connie raced to the door when she heard the sound of a vehicle in the drive. Opening the door, she grinned at Kristen as she stepped out of the brand new dark blue Dodge Ram truck, "I see you have been shopping."

Kristen looked over to the brunette, "I have and I also bought a new bike, but it won't be ready until Monday." Reaching for a bunch of purple roses on the front seat, she added, "I got you these in appreciation for all you have done."

Connie took the offered roses, "They're beautiful."

Collecting her clothes, Kristen closed the truck door, "Would you like to go out with me for dinner tonight?"

Smiling at Kristen's initiative, Connie replied, "I would love to."

"Good, I have a contractor coming to my house tomorrow to start building a new garage, so I'll be there after I see Elizabeth."

"That sounds like you are well organised."

"I want to get back home as soon as possible without having to listen to construction work going on in the background."

-0-

Kristen took Connie to a secluded Italian restaurant several blocks from her house. The night was pleasant with good food and lots of laughter.

When the couple returned home to Connie's three hours later, Kristen retired to the couch and Connie to her bedroom.

The following evening, Kristen asked Connie to the movies and a late dinner. Then on Friday, Connie took Kristen dancing after dining on Chinese at a local restaurant.

On Saturday Connie received a visit from her parents after Kristen went home to her house was given the third degree by both and blushed several times with embarrassment.

"So this woman, she treats you well?" asked Carlos.

"Yes she does dad."

"When do you intend introducing her to us?" enquired Gabriella.

"Don't be rushing things mom; we've only been out three times."

"Yes, but you have a sparkle in your eyes Consuela," pointed out her father.

Giggling, Connie replied, "You two are hopeless romantics." Her cell phone rang and she said, "Excuse me it's Kris." She went into the living room and grabbed her phone off the coffee table, "Hello Kris."

_"Hi Connie, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"_

"Sounds wonderful, but my parents are here visiting."

"_Do they know about me?"_

"Yes."

_"Well you better invite them to dinner too. Seven o'clock my place and I miss you."_

Surprised by Kristen's admission, Connie blurted out, "Oh I miss you too. I got used to being around you."

_"I did too, I'll see you later."_

"Bye Kris."

Kristen closed her phone, collected her truck keys and went grocery shopping."

-0-

When Connie pulled into Kristen's drive behind the Dodge truck, Carlos asked, "So Kristen lost everything in her garage?"

"Not quite. Apparently she managed to save some belongings that were stored in the cabinets."

"And this fellow that did these awful things to her, you gave up prosecuting him?"

"Yes dad, I'm too involved with Kris to be objective."

The three family members alighted from the BMW and walked to the front stairs.

"How does Kristen feel about that?" enquired Gabriella.

"She is very grateful." Connie rang the doorbell and was greeted by a denim jeans and loose fitting, purple polo shirt glad Kristen. Her hair was out and Connie took a second to admire the stunning blonde.

Kristen extend her hand, "Hello Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you, come on in."

Carlos approved of the firm hand shake, "The pleasure is mine and I was saddened to hear about your garage."

"It was a small price to pay Sir." She held her hand out to Connie's mother, "Mrs Rubirosa, nice to meet you."

Gabriella smiled brightly, "Hello, you have a lovely home and thank you for inviting Carlos and me to dinner."

"It's my pleasure," replied Kristen before hugging Connie and whispering into her ear, "You look fabulous."

Connie shivered at the words, "So do you."

After taking Connie's parents on a tour of the three bedroom house, Kristen organised drinks for everyone and poured herself an apple juice.

"Connie tells us you also had to buy a new motorbike," remarked Carlos while taking a seat beside his wife on the couch.

"Yes Sir, she's under some tarpaulin behind the back decking and the new garage should be up by next Friday." Kristen made to leave the room, "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll just check on dinner."

"It smells very nice," commented Gabriella.

Kristen left and Gabriella cooed, "Oh Connie, she is absolutely charming."

"And quite the looker," added Carlos with a nod of approval.

Connie grinned broadly, "Yes she is."

Kristen returned moments later and announced, "Dinner is ready."

Two hours later, everyone was seated in the living room and Carlos asked to see Kristen's bike. She led him down the hall and out onto the rear porch. Descending the stairs, Kristen lifted the grey tarp off the bike and revealed a new Kawasaki ZX.

Carlos whistled, "Very nice Kristen."

"Yeah, I've always preferred two wheels to four, but thought it was a good time to buy a truck."

"I hope you don't mind, but Connie has told us about what happened."

"It's okay Sir. I know Connie is close to you and your wife."

"I am an old fashioned father Kristen, so I'll ask the question now. What are your intentions concerning my daughter?"

Kristen rearranged the cover over the bike then answered, "At the moment we are getting to know each other and building a solid friendship."

"Is friendship all you are looking for?"

"Yes Sir. I am not in a position to go beyond that at this stage. I have a lot to deal with emotionally and don't want to complicate matters. Connie and I have discussed the issue and have an understanding."

"I appreciate your honesty."

"Connie has given me tremendous support and I admire that about her."

"I do too, she has a good heart."

"I agree Sir."

The pair entered the house and Gabriella announced, "We should be getting home Carl, we have breakfast with Theresa and the boys in the morning."

Connie stood and her father patted her on the shoulder, "You stay, we'll call a cab."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," replied her father with a nod.

-0-

Once Connie's parents climbed into the taxi, Kristen asked, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Only if you are having one," answered Connie as the couple returned inside.

"I like your folks Connie," confessed Kristen while turning on the kettle.

"They like you too and please tell me dad didn't pull the old intentions line on you?"

Kristen smiled crookedly, "Okay, I won't."

Connie slumped over the counter in mock shame, "Oh just let me apologise."

Caressing Connie's lower back, Kristen replied, "There is no need to and I told him the truth."

Straightening up, Connie pulled the blonde into her arms, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," responded Kristen before stepping out of the clinch.

After coffee, Kristen commented, "It will feel strange not having you around tonight while I sleep."

Connie's left brow arched, "Is that your way of inviting me to stay?"

Smirking, Kristen replied, "Yes, I don't think I'm ready to be on my own just yet."

Chuffed by the words, Connie enquired, "Are you saying your independence has a chink in the armour?"

Giggling, Kristen answered, "Yes and I'm comfortable enough to admit it."

Connie stood and looked down at the still smiling blonde, "In that case, I'll need to borrow some sleepwear and that toothbrush again."

Getting to her feet, Kristen headed for the hallway, "Lucky for you my clothes fit."

"Well your boxers do, but my upper body is not as defined as yours."

Kristen decided to tease the ADA a little, "Oh so you have been checking me out?"

"Of course I have, it's hard not to."

Kristen grinned at the reply and entered her bedroom. She knew Connie wanted a physical relationship, but she wasn't ready for intimacy. That was another issue she had to contend with during her sessions with Elizabeth. Her thoughts were interrupted by Connie entering the room.

"If you tell me where you keep your spare blankets, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh I was hoping you'd stay with me."

Connie bit down on her lower lip, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Realising the meaning behind the words, Kristen agreed, "Okay, in the hallway closet next to the bathroom, but you do know I have two other bedrooms you could use."

Connie giggled, "I forgot."

Kristen handed Connie a pair of cotton boxers and a black tee shirt, "I'm sorry about the frustration."

Giggling again, Connie replied, "I have to admit it's not ideal, but I fully understand."

"Is it bad?"

Connie headed down the hall, "Believe me, you have no idea." Taking her time in the shower, Connie returned to the kitchen to find Kristen taking a tablet. "Are you in pain?"

"No, it's just a little something to help me sleep. The nightmares are back."

"Damn it, I'm sorry to hear that Kris."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kristen closed the refrigerator door and turned off the light, "Thank you for staying, I feel much better knowing you are just down the hall."

Taking the blonde's right hand, Connie led her to her bedroom, "How about I lie with you until you fall asleep?"

A grateful Kristen replied, "That would be nice."

After Connie settled on her left side, she draped her arm around Kristen's abdomen and Kristen nestled in and interlocked her fingers with Connie's.

"What changed your mind?" Kristen asked.

"You did, I think it's unfair that you have to suffer through nightmares again. It makes me so mad when I think about what that fucker did to you."

Kristen tittered into her pillow.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought I'd hear a good Catholic girl like you swear like that."

"Oh, I usually curse when I'm upset and we don't need to discuss the other reason."

"Uhm, I guess not. Did you have a nice night?"

"Yes I did and you are an excellent cook."

"I had to learn otherwise I would have starved."

"Are you tired yet?"

"A little, it takes the pill about fifteen minutes to work."

"Good," commented Connie while slowly caressing Kristen's rippled stomach muscles.

"That is very relaxing Connie."

"Uh huh, you have an excellent body."

"So do you," countered Kristen softly as she struggled to stay awake. "Goodnight Connie."

"Sweet dreams sweetie."

"Mmm, I like it when you call me that."

"I do too sweetie."

Connie stayed for another ten minutes before retiring to the bedroom next door. She tossed and turned with sexual frustration for over twenty minutes before giving in to the arousal and bringing herself to release. Sleep arrived quickly as did dreams of Kristen.

-0-

The ADA was roused from slumber by a chill curdling scream echoing down the hall. Jumping out of bed, she ran into Kristen's room to find the blonde sitting up and rocking back and forth while hugging a pillow. Without speaking, she slid in between the covers and pulled Kristen onto her chest.

Kristen was crying softly and shivering as Connie gently stroked her shoulder and whispered, "I'm right here sweetie, go back to sleep."

Kristen stopping weeping moments later, "Thank you."

"I wish I could do more to help."

"You are helping me Connie, more than you know."

"You do realise I am back to work Monday?"

Kristen snuggled in closer, "I know and I'll miss having you here."

"I'll miss you too, but I am glad you asked me out."

"Connie, are you okay with that?"

"Yes Kris, I've already told you I'm fine with you setting the pace."

Kristen inhaled deeply, "The nightmare is about what Yates did to me, except I am conscious."

"I know sweetie." Connie felt the hot tears fall onto her shirt, "I wish I could take it away."

The sobbing increased, "Why did he have to do it?"

"He wanted power over you and he thought you were dying. He wanted to degrade you as his final act of depravity against you."

"He succeeded," whispered Kristen in a broken voice. "He should never have gotten the drop on me."

"Kris, it's not your fault. You were focused on apprehending Timber."

"I should have defended myself."

"He fucking attacked you from behind sweetie and stabbed you twice. You were lucky to have survived darling."

"I'm so scared Connie," admitted Kristen tearfully.

"What of baby? He can't hurt you anymore."

"He's taken my feelings, I'm numb."

"Kris it will come back, just give it time."

"What if I can't feel sexually again?"

"We'll work it out together sweetie, I'm not going anywhere."

Kristen replied with a soft snore. Connie pulled the comforter up over the blonde's shoulders and continued to caress her gently until she fell asleep.

-0-

Connie remained with Kristen the following night and was relieved when she slept through without the nightmare. Connie snuck out of the house and left Kristen a note before driving to her home in Fieldston, showering, eating breakfast then travelling the twenty-seven minute trip into the office. She was greeted by Jack and she told him about Kristen's slow recovery.

Ten minutes later, Mike walked into her office, "Welcome back Connie."

"Thanks Mike. I believe I owe you an explanation regards the Yates case."

"Speaking of that, I'm off to court for the start of the trial. I'll be calling Sergeant Stanton to the stand on Wednesday. Ballistics confirmed Yates was only four feet away when he shot Timber from a straight on position and DNA tests prove it was his semen in the condom located at the scene. The lab also collected vaginal secretions matching the Sergeant's off Yates' gloves."

Tears filled Connie's eyes, "I just wish the bastard would plead out."

"That won't happen unless we drop the death penalty."

"I don't want Kris to have to go through her testimony in front of that prick. He'll just get off on it."

"More than likely Connie and you can always seat second chair."

"No Mike, I can't. I'm too close to your main witness."

With raised brows, Mike enquired, "Has she affected you that much?"

"Yes she has."

"You being friends with her shouldn't jeopardise the integrity of her testimony."

"Kris and I are more than friends."

"Pardon, what does that mean?"

"I'm in love with her."

"What?" exclaimed a bewildered EADA.

"I've fallen in love with Kris."

"But you're not gay."

"I am Mike."

"Uhm I, well, I didn't know. Does Kris feel the same way?"

"She's fairly messed up at the moment Mike and unsure of her feelings, but I'm prepared to wait for her to recover."

"In that case, I wish you luck Connie and fully understand your position."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

Michael looked at his watch, "I better go fetch Jack and head to court."

-0-

Kristen found the memo note from Connie when she woke a little past seven-thirty. It was attached to the ensuite mirror and made her smile when she read the elegant handwriting.

_**Good morning Kris,**_

_**Have a good session with Elizabeth and**_

_**I'll cook dinner, so be at my place by seven.**_

_**By the way, I'm happy there were no nightmares.**_

_**Hugs, Connie.**_

_**P.S. If you need me I'll be in my office for most of the day.**_

Taking a lengthy shower, Kristen was pleasantly surprised to have visions of a naked Connie. Arousal slowly evaded her senses and she smiled broadly with relief. She broached the subject with Elizabeth during their appointment and the Psychiatrist agreed it was a good sign of progress.

Kristen retuned home feeling more confident and had just stepped through the entrance when her cell phone rang with an unknown number. She answered after two rings, "Hello."

_"Hello Kristen, Mike Cutter."_

"Oh what can I do for you Sir?"

"_I'm just calling to ask if you could come into the office at five this afternoon and go over your testimony for Wednesday."_

"Sure I'll see you then." Closing the phone, Kristen shut the front door then took a nap before heading into the City.

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Solid walls crumble and a breakthrough is made between Connie & Kristen.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females. The telling of this tale is for entertainment only and no profit is gained.

Chapter 9

Connie looked up and smiled at the flower delivery guy standing in the doorway.

"Miss Rubirosa?" he enquired.

"That's me." She stood and took the floral arrangement. Placing it on her desk, she removed the card and grinned.

Good afternoon Counsellor,

I hope your day is going well.

Thank you for the great night's sleep and the dinner invite.

See you at seven,

Kris xxx

Returning to her desk chair, Connie finished the depositions she had been working on then prepared for a scheduled sentence hearing.

After successfully arguing for a fifteen to twenty year sentence, Connie made her way back to the DA's Office and was taken aback when she saw Kristen standing in the corridor outside Mike's office. Her heart stopped beating and the sexual arousal hit her hard. Kristen was wearing bike leathers and Connie swooned and nearly fainted when the object of her desire glanced her way. The blonde smiled seductively and winked before disappearing into the office.

To say Connie was flustered was an underestimation. Her heart was racing and her legs felt wobbly as she entered her office. _"Good god that woman is delicious and irresistible,"_ she thought while packing her leather briefcase with the next day's files.

Needing to steady her pounding libido, Connie sat down behind her desk, it didn't work. She had visions of the striking blonde strutting into her office and crawling across the desk. Her desirous thoughts were interrupted when Jack stuck his head into the doorway.

"Hey Connie, how did the Ramsey hearing go?"

"Oh Jack. Yes uhm, fifteen to twenty with no recommendation of parole."

Smiling broadly, Jack said, "Well done. Are you okay? You look a little red faced."

"I'm fine Jack." Connie stood and withdrew a bottle of water from the bar fridge.

"Good. Oh by the way, the Yates case got off to a good start. He sacked his counsel and Judge Davis is allowing him to conduct his own defence."

Connie was alarmed by the result, "Damn, that means he'll be able to question and cross examine Kris."

Frowning, Jack asked, "Don't you think Sergeant Stanton will be capable of handling the questioning?"

"Jack, she has been through so much already and I don't expect Yates to be kind to her. The Judge should have insisted he seek counsel. Yates will have a bloody field day with Kris and it will be detrimental to her overall recovery."

"It's not going well?"

"She is plagued by nightmares most nights and at other times feels guilty because she didn't fight back. He really broke her Jack and for such an independent person, it's a struggle for her to cope."

"But it's not her responsibility. What he did was heinous and cowardly."

"I know, but he has really done some damage and not just physically."

Jack noted the tears, "You care for her?"

"Yes and it breaks my heart to think of what that animal will do to her on the stand."

Patting Connie on the shoulder, Jack offered, "Mike and I will protect her. We won't allow Yates to hurt her."

"Thank you Jack, I appreciate it."

"I believe Kris is in Mike's office now."

"Yes she is."

-0-

Kristen sat in disbelief at the statement Cutter had just made, "So you are telling me Yates is going to be asking me questions about what he did to me?"

"Unfortunately that's correct."

"Is the Judge a complete moron? Yates will be in all his perverted glory. It's bad enough I have to be in the same room as him, now I get to have my rapist and would-be-killer in my face."

Mike felt bad about the situation and could see how upsetting it was for Kristen, "I'm sorry, but Jack and I both argued the point with Judge Davis. He couldn't be swayed from his decision."

"Are we done?"

"Yes."

Standing, Kristen gathered her jacket and helmet then stormed out of the office. She knew enough to know she was on the cusp of having an anxiety attack and wanted to avoid it. She pulled on her jacket as Jack and Connie entered the foyer. With steely blue eyes, Kristen looked at the ADA and snarled, "Sorry, but I won't be able to make it tonight."

Connie had no time to reply as Kristen opened the fire stair's door and took off running. "Fuck," she finally uttered while Jack pressed the elevator call button.

Kristen's vision was blurred by tears as she pounded down the stairs and out into the cold air. Running to her bike, she slid onto the seat, put on her helmet and gunned the motor.

Connie stood on the sidewalk and watched hopelessly as the woman she loved sped off and manoeuvred through the traffic at a frantic pace.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink," offered Jack.

-0-

Kristen turned into the gas station and pulled up beside the bowsers. Taking off her helmet, she secured it to the rear of the seat before standing.

After refuelling, she went and paid then rode another ten minutes before pulling into a Motel. She rented a room for two nights then walked across the road to the all night drug store to purchase toiletries, underwear and two tee shirts and socks.

Once Kristen finished eating a burger at the nearby diner, she returned to her room and took a long hot bath. Slipping naked into bed, she reached for her phone and called Elizabeth.

_"Kris,"_ replied a sleepy voice. _"What's wrong?"_

Kris explained what had happened in Cutter's office.

_"Okay, we've discussed the fact you would have to face your attacker one day in court. How are you feeling?"_

"Tired, I've just ridden non-stop along the highway."

_"Where are you?"_

"Buffalo."

_"Buffalo, are you all right?"_

"Yes Liz, I think I blew all the anger out."

_"I guess this means you won't be making your appointment in the morning?"_

"You got it. I'm going to stay up here until Wednesday morning then ride back in time for court."

_"Are you sure you are going to be okay on your own?"_

"Yes, Yates is not going to have any control over me anymore Liz. I'm not going to enable him. I'm done with being the broken, defenceless victim. I'm taking back control of my life and that bastard can't hurt me anymore."

_"Well done Kris, I'm proud to hear you say that."_

"Yeah, it took the freezing air in my face to snap me out of it. I'm not scared anymore and have rediscovered my strength."

_"Again, you have done well. We'll speak about it on Thursday."_

"Yes we will and thanks Elizabeth, thanks for everything."

_"You're welcome, now get some sleep."_

"Goodnight."

Elizabeth put down her phone.

"Is everything okay honey?"

"Yes, one of my patients just had a major breakthrough."

"That's good news," replied ex-Detective Mike Logan as he pulled Elizabeth back into the comfort of his arms.

-0-

Kristen pressed the call button and waited. After three rings Connie groggily answered.

_"You better be calling to tell me you are all right?"_

"I'm fine honey."

Connie sat up, _"Did you just call me honey?"_

Kristen giggled, "Yes I did, you don't approve?"

Sighing, Connie reclined onto the pillows, _"I most certainly do approve."_

"Have you been drinking?"

_"Yes, I was upset when you took off and Jack took me to drinks and dinner. Oh baby, I was so worried about you."_

"I'm sorry Connie, but I just needed to sort it out."

_"Have you?"_

"Yes honey, I have. Yates can question me all he wants; I'm not going to break. I'm stronger than that and won't crumble."

_"Oh I am so happy to hear that Kris."_

"Listen, I won't be back there until early Wednesday morning. I'm not due in court until ten, so I'll be riding home earlier."

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm in a nice Motel in Buffalo."

_"Buffalo? You really did go for a ride."_

"Yeah, it's an adrenalin thing, makes me think clearer."

_"I miss you."_

"I miss you too Connie and I'm so sorry."

_"As long as you are all right, it's okay sweetie."_

"I apologise for the frustration you have endured."

_"I've got it covered."_

Kristen giggled, "You do?"

_"Yes, but I would prefer you."_

A heat permeated Kristen's centre, "Oh god, me too honey."

_"Did you just admit you are horny?"_

"I did and I'm anxious to make love to you."

Connie groaned, _"Oh god, me too."_

"Oh I really need to get off this phone now. I'll see you Wednesday."

Connie tittered, _"Okay sweetie, goodnight."_

Kristen jumped out of bed, dressed then packed. After dropping off the room key, she took off and sped all the way back to Queens.

-0-

Connie was brushing her hair when the phone rang, "Hello sweetie."

_"Good morning honey, how are you feeling?"_

"I'm better now I'm talking to you."

Walking into the kitchen, Connie replied, "Jack gave me a late start, so I'm not going in until ten. We have three hours to talk."

_"That sounds wonderful darling."_

"Mmm, I like it when you sweet talk me."

_"I'm sorry it's taken me this long."_

"It was worth the wait."

_"You are worth more darling."_

"If you don't stop with the flattery, I'll be standing in a pool of wet in my kitchen."

Kristen playfully taunted, _"Wet? What kind of wet?"_

"You know the kind that builds up when you desire someone and want them badly."

_"Oh the kind I have right now for you."_

"Oh Kris please don't tease me. I don't think I can handle much more."

Kristen's voice grew husky, _"I'm not teasing you Connie, I want you."_

"Oh Kris, I want you too. When I saw you yesterday outside Mike's office I swear I nearly fainted."

Laughing softly, Kristen said, _"You are so beautiful."_

Leaning against the counter, Connie gripped the edge with her right hand, "Kris, I need you."

_"Then you shall have me."_

"I can't believe I am in my kitchen at six in the morning about to have phone sex."

_"Honey, you aren't having phone sex."_

"What, but you just said?"

_"Connie, open your front door."_

"You're here?" blurted out Connie excitedly.

_"Yes, but I need a shower first, I have bugs in my hair."_

Connie laughed then put down the phone. Opening the door, she found a dusty Kristen holding coffee and pastries.

"Good morning and I really do need that shower."

"I am so glad to see you," said Connie before closing the door.

Kristen walked into the kitchen, "This is for later, but first things first. I need to clean up then take you to bed."

"For god's sake hurry up," directed Connie. "And you look great." She ushered Kristen down the hall and sat on the bathroom counter top.

Kristen placed the toiletries bag beside her, "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Less talk, more undressing."

Unpopping her jacket, the blonde slipped it off and Connie took it from her and said, "You have great arms."

"You have great legs," replied Kristen while unclasping her boots.

Connie ran her hands down Kristen's back, "Oh god you're magnificent."

Slipping out of her bike boots, Kristen straightened up, "You have a nice touch."

Leaning over, Connie popped the stud on Kristen's pants and pulled down the zipper, "I thought I'd help out a little."

Kristen snuggled into Connie's neck, "I'm sorry."

Cupping her head, Connie whispered, "It's going to be all right."

Without moving position, Kristen pulled down her trousers and briefs. She kissed the side of Connie's neck then urged, "Please touch me."

Connie groaned and embraced Kristen, "Are you sure about this?"

In reply, Kristen kissed up along the column of Connie's throat then captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Connie's hands reached for the band in Kristen's hair and removed it as the kiss intensified. She opened her mouth and groaned as her hands threaded through long blonde strands.

As the couple's tongues explored, Kristen cupped her hands under Connie's breasts. With gentle caresses, she massaged the rounded swells.

Connie's head was swimming and she needed release. Breaking away from Kristen's incredible lips, she locked eyes with her, "Shower now!"

Smiling, Kristen stepped back and pulled off her tee shirt and bra.

Connie took in the naked woman and remarked, "Oh sweetie, you are so beautiful. I'll meet you in bed."

"I won't be long darling."

Connie jumped off the counter and pulled off her tee shirt.

Kristen's eyes widened, "Very nice honey."

Slipping off her boxers, Connie revealed a toned, flat stomach and hairless mons pubis.

Kristen moaned and reached out to the counter to steady her trembling, "Well, that's me done."

Connie giggled, "I don't think so sweetie." She exited the room with a swagger.

Kristen swore she had never seen a more perfect woman. She stepped into the shower and quickly washed. After drying off, she brushed her teeth then ran into the bedroom.

Connie was propped up against the pillows with her legs crossed at the ankles.

Swallowing hard, Kristen strutted over and climbed onto the bed and settled above her.

Connie took Kristen's head between her hands and drew her lips to hers. The kiss was soft and tender as Kristen slowly eased herself onto Connie's frame.

Connie uncrossed her legs and allowed Kristen to settle between them. She moaned when she felt their centres touch.

Placing her hands on either side of Connie's hips, Kristen held her torso slightly apart from Connie's. Their erect nipples grazed against each other and Kristen felt an increase of moisture between the folds of her labia. She kissed Connie harder and slowly pressed her wetness into her lover's.

Connie shifted slightly so her clitoris could feel the full impact of the friction.

Kristen groaned again as their kiss continued. She set a comfortable tempo and Connie raked her fingernails down Kristen's spine as her climax built. Her legs started to tremble and Kristen pulled back her lips. Her blue eyes focused on Connie's pools of deep brown and tiny spasms gripped her body.

"Oh god Kris, you feel so incredible," mumbled Connie, her eyes closing for a second. Her heart melted when she saw the tears fall from the corners of Kristen's eyes.

The blonde sucked on her bottom lip and lifted her head back, "I ... oh god ... you ... beautiful."

Reaching for her lover's shoulder's Connie said, "Faster baby, I'm nearly there."

Kristen looked at her and smiled, "I love you Connie." Increasing the rhythm, she started to fall into her own climax.

Connie gasped and dug her nails into Kristen's shoulder blades, "Oh fuck Kris, I love you too." Her body tensed and tears sprang from her eyes. "So much, I love you so much."

Kristen climaxed hard and seized Connie's mouth in a fevered kiss. The kiss continued until both their bodies stopped convulsing.

Connie looked into blue eyes and questioned, "Are you all right?"

"I'm great and you are wonderful."

Breathing deeply, Connie declared, "That was brilliant."

Kristen slid downwards, "That was just the foreplay." Lowering her mouth over the pert breast she moaned when Connie arched up to meet her.

-0-

It was two hours later when Kristen spooned into the back of Connie and gently kissed the olive skin of her shoulder. "I love you Connie," she mumbled tiredly.

"I love you too and you must be exhausted?"

"I'm okay honey. I can go three days straight without sleep."

"That's not good for you my sweetheart. Now roll over so I can check out your tattoo more clearly. I've only had a fleeting glance at it as you twirled past me."

Kristen reached down and ran her fingers over the butterfly etched onto the front of Connie's right hip, "Yours is cute."

Giggling, Connie retorted, "It's a wonder it's still there after all that licking you gave it earlier."

Kristen rolled over onto her stomach and Connie leaned over her back to inspect the eagle perched above the globe intertwined with rope and an anchor. She read the letters arced around it and exclaimed, "I should have finished reading your jacket. I'm really impressed Kris. I had no idea you were a Marine."

Lifting up off the mattress, Kristen tackled Connie and rolled her onto her back. Looking down into sparkling eyes, she said, "US Marine Sergeant Stanton Military Police reporting for duty ma'am. Ooh Rah."

Connie's features softened, "Oh god, that is fucking hot, come here Marine."

-0-

Kristen collapsed onto the bed and dragged Connie with her, "God damn woman, you are incredible."

"So are you. I've never had such intense sex before."

"Me either, we are good together."

"Yes we are," agreed Connie. "Are you tired baby?"

"Nope, sex energises me," taunted Kristen while looking at her diver's watch on the bedside table. "You should be getting ready for work."

"I called Mike while you were in the shower. I've taken a personal day."

"Good because I have plans for you."

Connie's eyes widened, "Again?"

"Yes again, I'm making up for lost time."

"Oh baby," replied Connie before capturing her lover's lips.

-0-

It was a little past ten-thirty when Kristen curled into Connie's chest, "Thank you darling."

"Seriously, I should be thanking you," replied Connie gratefully.

Kristen smiled in the dark, "I'm ready for sleep now."

"I am too, you exhausted me."

Kristen kissed the soft skin of Connie's left breast, "Will you be able to be in court with me tomorrow?"

"I've got a hearing at nine, but should be done in plenty of time."

"Great and I want you to know I've come to terms with what happened to me baby."

"I got the feeling you had and I'm so proud of you."

"Should I wear civvies or uniform?"

"Uniform honey, it will give the Jury a better prospective of who you are."

"You are a smart woman my love."

"It's what I do and besides I can have dirty thoughts about ripping off your uniform tomorrow night."

"You are a surprise package Miss Rubirosa."

"Why is that?"

"I never expect you to have dirty thoughts and use profanity at the height of orgasm."

Glowing with contentment, Connie quipped, "Again, it's what I do."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," replied Kristen before yawning.

"Go to sleep sweetie and I'll be right here when you wake."

"Okay honey, love you."

"I love you too Kris."


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Connie stands firm while supporting Kristen as she relives her worst nightmare.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females. The telling of this tale is for entertainment only and no profit is gained.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Connie woke to find Kristen starting at her, "Hi."

"Good morning honey. You are so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep."

Reaching out, Connie rubbed her left thumb over the faint two inch scar running along Kristen's jaw, "How did you get this?"

"I was on patrol in Somalia in 1995 when the troop got ambushed by insurgents. I was shot during the attack and I was lucky it only grazed me."

"I'm lucky too," replied Connie reflectively. "How long have you been awake?"

"About ten minutes."

"No bad dreams?"

"No only a very erotic one involving you."

"Oh."

"Would you like to take a shower with me then have something to eat?"

"Yes please and by shower you mean sex right?"

Giggling, Kristen replied, "Of course I do."

"Then you can definitely count me in."

-0-

The couple sat at the kitchen counter sipping the reheated coffee Kristen had bought and eating the danish.

Connie laughed then said, "Do you realise it has taken eight weeks for us to get together?"

"I do."

"I was ready to kiss you the first time I met you."

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure out that what I was feeling for you was real."

"Hey, you had a lot going on. Would you like me to stay at your place tonight?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Good, I've been itching to make love to you in that big bed of yours."

Kristen's brows arched, "Have you now?"

"Yes I have and I'm very happy you decided to ride back this morning."

"It was either that or masturbate."

Connie coughed on her coffee, "Oh I did that when you hung up."

Tittering softly, Kristen kissed Connie on the cheek, "That would have been exciting to watch."

With a devilish grin, Connie goaded, "Play your cards right and maybe you will one day."

"I look forward to it. So what would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

"Go over to your house and make love."

"That sounds good to me. You can follow me over in your car."

"Okay, just give me a moment to pack a few things for the morning."

"I'll tidy up."

-0-

Connie swore again when her car failed to start for the third time.

Kristen slid off her bike and removed her helmet. Sauntering over to the BMW, she asked Connie to pop the hood.

Connie did then joined Kristen at the front of the car.

"Have you been having trouble with it?" enquired Kristen as she lifted the hood.

"On and off, Jeff at the garage said the engine was about to give in any day."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three weeks."

Kristen took off her jacket and handed it to Connie, "By the sounds of it, that day has arrived."

"Shit, I guess I'm up for a huge mechanical bill."

"No honey, I can rebuild the engine for you."

Connie's eyes widen, "You can do that?"

"Yes Connie. All you'll need to pay for is parts and I can get a cut off those."

"Oh my very own grease monkey," teased Connie with a tap to Kristen's butt. "I was thinking about buying a new car this year anyway. It's time I got an upgrade."

"Well to be honest honey, she's seen better days and once the motor goes, everything else usually follows."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that and I can't complain."

"Leave it with me Connie and I'll make some inquires tomorrow."

"Thank you sweetie." Connie hugged Kristen then kissed her passionately.

Moments later, Kristen asked, "If I take it slow, will you be okay to carry your gear on the back of the bike?"

"I can juggle, but be prepared to be ravished once we get indoors."

Kristen chuckled as she closed the hood, "Are you always this aroused in the mornings?"

"No, just with you, you seem to affect me more than anyone else ever has." She goosed the blonde before retrieving her pants suit and bag from the car.

-0-

Connie was in the shower when Kristen joined her. Stepping in behind the brunette, she softly kissed her on the left shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" asked Connie.

Reaching for the soap, Kristen answered, "I'm good honey and no, I'm not nervous about court."

"Good, are you seeing Elizabeth this morning?"

"Yes, so I'll drop you off beforehand."

"Okay." Turning around, Connie kissed Kristen swiftly, "I'm finished and I thoroughly enjoyed the start to the day."

Laughing, Kristen replied, "Get used to it, I'm a morning person."

Stepping out of the stall, Connie grabbed a towel, "I'll cook dinner tonight Kris."

"It's a date. Do you want me to pick you up from work?"

"No, I'll cab it home. I should be done by five."

"All right, I'll be waiting for you."

"In that case you may as well hold onto my keys."

"I'll need your car keys anyway."

"While you are at it, have a key cut for the house."

"Are you sure?"

Turning, Connie fronted Kristen, "Honey I'm in love with you. I certainly don't want to rush or push you, but I don't plan on ending this any time soon."

Kristen opened the screen door, "You do realise you are the one for me and I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

"I was hoping that was the case. Now close the door before you get me all wet again."

Smirking, Kristen tugged Connie back into the shower, "Too late Connie."

-0-

Kristen was sitting calmly on the bench seat outside Courtroom 2 when Connie walked down the hall. Smiling, she stood and hugged her, "Hello honey."

"Hi sweetie, I'm glad I got here in time."

"I am too. How did your hearing go?"

"We're set for trial in two months time."

Kristen looked at the ADA with a glint in her eyes, "I really do like you in pinstripes."

"I know and I'm sure I don't need to remind you of how you affect me while you are in uniform."

Kristen guffawed, "Remind me to put on my Marine uniform some time. It drives the girls wild."

"Oh god don't, I've still got a full day ahead of me."

The Courtroom doors opened and the Court Officer announced, "Sergeant Stanton, they are ready for you."

"Yes Sir," responded Kristen.

"Be strong darling, I'll be with you all the way."

"Thanks and I love you."

"I love you too."

Connie waited a moment before entering the Courtroom. She was touched to see the public gallery packed with Police Officers. As she walked down the aisle, she was relieved to see a spare seat next to Ed and Cyrus in the front row behind the Prosecutor's table.

The two detectives greeted her and Ed leaned in, "How's Kris doing?"

"She's doing much better and has found her inner strength Ed, Yates won't break her."

Tears formed in both their eyes and Ed nodded in silent understanding.

Cyrus smiled, "Mike and Jack are hammering him and some of the Jury are leering at him with open contempt."

After being sworn-in, Kristen sat down, straightened her tie and rested her peak cap on her lap. She looked directly at Connie and waited for the EADA to begin.

Mike stood and moved to the front of the table than smiled at her, "Could you please state your name, profession and rank for the court?"

In a calm voice, Kristen replied, "Kristen Lee Stanton, New York City Police Sergeant."

"Sergeant Stanton, how long have you served with the New York Police Department?"

"Eleven years Sir, I joined in March 1996."

"So you are coming up to your twelfth year?"

"Yes Sir, that is correct."

"Sergeant Stanton, during your near twelve years have you ever been the subject of an internal review or investigation?"

"Yes I have Sir. In 2002 I was reviewed by the Shooting Committee after discharging my weapon in the line of duty."

"What occurred during that time?"

"My partner and I had been called to a domestic disturbance. Upon arrival, Officer Danko and I discovered a husband had taken his estranged wife hostage and was holding her at gunpoint. The dispute was over a custody issue concerning their three young children. Officer Danko called for backup while I opened a line of communication with the husband. When it became obvious he was highly agitated and unwilling to listen, we needed to act quickly to resolve the situation."

"And how did you achieve that Sergeant Stanton?"

"Officer Danko distracted the husband as he was about to fire on the wife and I took out the target."

"So you shot the husband?"

"Yes Sir. I hit his right shoulder and he dropped the weapon without discharging it."

"As a result of your actions you were awarded a citation, is that correct?"

"Yes Sir, as was my partner."

"How many citations and awards have you received from the New York Police Department?"

"Nine Sir."

"Is it fair to say you are a dedicated Officer?"

"Yes Sir."

"Sergeant Stanton, would it also be correct to say you are a disciplined Officer?"

"Yes Sir."

"And why is that?"

"My background and previous training have instilled discipline into my professional life."

"You are not referring to the Police Department, are you?"

"No Sir, I am not."

"You were seventeen years of age when you joined the United States Marine Corps, is that correct?"

"Yes Sir, I enlisted in 1990."

"What rank did you achieve and what was your Military Occupational Speciality?"

"I was a Sergeant with the Military Police."

"Did you undertake tours of duty to war torn areas?"

"Yes Sir. I completed a total of nine tours to the Persian Gulf and Somalia."

"Were you decorated during your time as a Marine?"

"Yes Sir."

Mike returned to the table and Jack handed him a sheet of paper, "Correct me if I am wrong Sergeant. You received two Purple Hearts, three Unit Citations and two Bronze Stars?"

"That is correct Sir."

Connie scanned the Jury and noted the looks of admiration on their faces.

Mike continued, "Sergeant, did you have an amicable work relationship with the defendant Edward Yates?"

"No Sir, I did not."

"Can you tell us about that?"

"I was introduced to Yates three years ago when he was assigned to the 27th Precinct. He was rude, ill mannered and kept hounding me with unwanted advances."

"In what form did those advances take?"

"Yates constantly asked me out for dinner or drinks and made snide remarks in regard to my physique."

"What were some of those comments?"

"He told me I had great tits on numerous occasions and that I was beautiful." Kristen stopped and looked towards the Jury, "Excuse the language, but he told me on several occasions he wouldn't mind fucking my sweet pussy."

"How did you react to those comments?"

"I informed Yates his intentions were out of line and unwanted. I was forced to avoid any contact with him whenever possible."

"So it's safe to say Yates pursued you after you made it clear you were not interested?"

"That is correct Sir."

"Did you report this unwarranted behaviour to a superior?"

"Yes Sir, in September of last year. When attending a function to celebrate a fellow Officer's birthday and my promotion, Yates arrived uninvited. Along with my partner Officer Pate, we escorted Yates from the venue. Yates pushed me up against a parked vehicle and forcibly attempted to kiss me. The incident was reported to my Captain, Gordon Parsons."

"Before reporting the incident to Captain Parsons, what did you do?"

"I worked myself free from Yates' hold, told him to leave me alone then went inside to speak with Captain Parsons."

"What was the consequence of your complaint?"

"Yates was investigated by Internal Affairs, suspended for 28 days and fined. He was also approved for transfer to another Precinct."

"Did your fellow Officers at the Precinct display any animosity towards you over this incident?"

"No Sir, Yates was not well-liked at the station."

"During the past three years, how many times did you work directly with Edward Yates?"

"Three times Sir."

"How did he conduct himself during those times?"

"He was professional Sir."

"Is it true you were in possession of evidence linking Yates to illegal activities?"

"That is correct Sir."

"How and why did you collect this evidence?"

"Four months ago I was approached by a Confidential Informant and passed information regarding Yates' illegal dealings."

"Without going into detail, what did you do with this information?"

"I handed it onto Captain Parsons who in turn passed it over to the Internal Affairs Bureau."

"What occurred next?"

"I was called into a meeting with Captain Parsons and my Borough Commander. I was directed to investigate the allegations, which I did and collected additional proof."

"So you were essentially working undercover?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Who was aware of this investigation beside those already mentioned?"

"Only Officer Pate, my partner. I only informed him after I had enough evidence for Internal Affairs to conduct an investigation. Officer Pate had no knowledge of specific details, but I needed a backup plan in case something happened to me and investigating Officers knew where to look for the files."

"Is it true Internal Affairs were scheduled to interview Yates on January 7th?"

"Yes Sir."

"How did you know that?"

"I was requested by Internal Affairs Detectives to present copies of the evidence on that date."

"Did you retain the original evidence?"

"Yes I did Sir."

"Was it common knowledge at the Station that Yates was being investigated?"

"To my knowledge, Yates had mentioned it to several Officers and the subject had been discussed openly amongst the rank and file."

"As the matter is an on-going investigation, I ask you to turn your memory to the events of Tuesday January 1st this year and in your own time, explain what occurred after you arrived at the home of Freddy Timber to arrest him."

Kristen looked at Connie and proceeded to recount the incident in a calm and precise manner.

Mike then went ahead and listed her injuries and subsequent rehabilitation, "Since this horrific attempt on your life, are you under the care of a Psychiatrist?"

"Yes I am Sir."

"Have you been able to return to work?"

"No, I have not Sir."

"The Court has already heard from Detective Lupo that Yates escaped custody and was located at your home. What happened there?"

"Yates set fire to my garage and burnt it down before being arrested."

Mike returned to his seat, "Your Honour, I have no further questions for the witness at this time and reserve my right to redirect."

"So be it," said Judge Davis. "Your witness Mr Yates and my previous warning to you in regard to staying on point still applies."

Yates stood, "Yes Your Honour." The dark suited man approached the right side of the witness stand and to Kristen's horror, reached out and touched her shoulder.

Mike and Jack rose to their feet in unison and yelled, "OBJECTION YOUR HONOUR!"

Connie's hands formed into fists, but she was relieved when Kristen didn't react and remained emotionless.

Judge Davis scowled, "Sustained. Mr Yates, if you touch the witness again I will find you in contempt of Court. Now leave the theatrics out of it and get to a question."

Yates looked at the Jury and made the comment, "Sergeant Stanton, is it fair to say you are a prick teaser?"

Mike stood again, "OBJECTION YOUR HONOUR!"

Judge Davis shook his head, "Mr Yates, where are you going with this line of questioning?"

"Your Honour, it goes towards character. Mister Cutter has had the opportunity to paint a lovely picture of the witness' character."

"I'll allow it, but tread very carefully. Objection overruled. Sergeant Stanton, you will answer the question."

Looking straight at Yates, Kristen answered, "No, I am not."

"Sergeant, you are a very attractive woman, are you telling me I was the only Officer to ask you out for coffee, drinks or dinner?"

"No, you were not the only one."

"So, you caught the attention of others at the 27th Precinct?"

"I suspect so."

"Was I the only one you said no to?"

"No, I declined all requests."

"And why is that?"

"I don't date fellow Officers."

"Including Detective Ed Green?"

"Yes, Detective Green is a close friend."

"He is awfully protective of you, don't you think?"

"Again, he is a close friend and that is what friends do for one another."

"Is it fair to say you enjoy being the centre of attention with men?"

"No, that is not true."

"But you do like parading around, flipping your hair back and fluttering your long eye lashes at male Officers at the Precinct?"

Kristen tried not to laugh at the absurdity of Yates' questions, "No and I always wear my hair up in a ponytail while on duty."

Yates ignored her answer, "Did you attend a barbeque last June for Officer Waldron's birthday?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you see me there?"

"Yes I did."

"What outfit were you wearing at the party?"

"Flip flops, board shorts and a bikini top."

"And did you not tease the men by dancing around half naked?"

"No I did not. It was a pool party and I had on more swim wear than the other women present."

"So you didn't dance in front of me and try to entice me?"

Jack rose to his feet, "Objection Your Honour. The witness has already stated she did not tease the men."

"Overruled Mr McCoy, it is a different question."

Kristen answered before Judge Davis directed her to, "No I didn't dance in front of you. If I remember correctly, you were busy making a fool of yourself in front of the bimbo you brought along as your date."

"You sound upset by the fact I had a date?"

Kristen scoffed, "No, I'm just answering your question."

"Isn't it true that you deliberately played hard to get in an effort to tag me along?"

"No, that is incorrect."

"Didn't you continually brush up against me during roll call?"

"No, that was you doing that to me."

"You took great pleasure in teasing me, didn't you?"

"I never teased you."

"What about your partner Glenn Pate? Rumour has it you and he are having an affair."

Kristen had had enough, "No, I am not having an affair with Officer Pate or any other male Officer at the two-seven."

Yates turned and glared at Kristen, "I put it to you that you took great delight in playing with my emotions and leading me on."

Without blinking, Kristen answered, "Besides the fact you are a totally self obsessed idiot, I never went out with you or teased you because I'm a lesbian you dumb ass."

Mike and Jack attempted to stifle their laughter as did the majority of the Courtroom.

Yates scurried back to his seat, "No further questions Your Honour."

Not wanting to miss the opportunity to embarrass Yates further, Jack stood, "Redirect Your Honour?"

"All yours Mr McCoy."

"Sergeant Stanton, how long have you been aware of your sexuality?"

"Since I was ten years old Sir."

"On the day of the party for Officer Waldron, did you dance?"

"Yes I did Sir."

"And where was Yates at that time?"

"Arguing with his date, they left the party shortly afterwards."

"Did you take a date to the party?"

"Yes I did Sir."

"Male or female Sergeant?"

"Female Sir, I've never dated males."

"Thank you Sergeant. I have nothing further Your Honour, may the witness be excused?"

"You may step down Sergeant Stanton."

Kristen picked up her hat and exited the Courtroom as the Judge recessed for lunch.

-0-

Connie raced outside and found Kristen leaning up against the wall, "Are you okay?"

Smiling, Kristen answered, "Yes and I'm glad that it's over."

A young woman approached Connie and enquired, "Connie Rubirosa?"

"Yes."

The woman handed her a small folded blue manila folder, "You've been served."

"Shit!" exclaimed the ADA while opening the subpoena. "I was afraid of this. Yates has added me to his witness list."

The smile disappeared from Kristen's face, "He is going to ask you about the assault."

"Come on, I need to talk to Mike and Jack."

"No, you go ahead Connie. I need to get the hell out of here. It's okay, tell the truth, I understand. I don't want you to perjure yourself on my behalf."

"Kris, we have footage of Yates being attacked by Barrow as well as his confession."

"Yes, but Yates will ask if he told you about me visiting him downstairs and I refuse to allow you to lie for me."

Connie shook her head, "You once asked me if I'd lie and I told you only if I needed to protect someone. Well that someone is you Kristen."

"Connie, I couldn't live with the knowledge you committed perjury and put your career on the line. If the truth came out, you would be crucified."

"Don't shut me out. Please let me do this for you."

"No Connie, I don't want you to, it's not fair."

Connie steeled her emotions and protested, "It's far from fair what Yates is trying to do."

"I can't do this to you."

Kristen walked away and Connie watched her go. She understood how important it was to Kristen for her to be truthful. She was also aware that Kristen would tell the truth in rebuttal. Turning, she went into the Courtroom to do the right thing.

-0-

Kristen drove a new silver 3-series BMW sedan into Connie's drive then went into the house. She wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter. Walking home, she changed into running gear and took off for a two hour run.

-0-

Connie nodded her head, "Yes Jack, I'm positive. It's the only way to protect Kristen. She's been through enough and if she is forced to take the stand as a rebuttal witness, she will confess to assaulting Yates and effectively end her career."

"Connie, we have the bastard by the balls, the Jury is with us."

"I know, but if I get in the box I will lie to save Kris then once she tells the truth, I'll be censured for perjury. She knows that Jack and it's hurting her."

"Where is Kris now?" asked Mike.

"She left, she couldn't handle it anymore."

"Okay, let's go make a deal with the devil," lamented Jack.

The three attorneys walked into the interview room and Yates looked up from the table.

"I'll take the deal," he declared arrogantly.

"Life, no parole, that's as good as it gets," chided Jack.

"I knew you wouldn't risk putting Kris back on the stand, especially after Miss Rubirosa here would have to tell the truth."

"You've got your deal, the death penalty is off the table," said Jack disdainfully. "I hope you rot in hell you smug son of a bitch."

"I'll see you there Counsellor," replied Yates with a grin.

Connie stepped forward and slapped Yates on the face with all of her might, "Just so you know, I would have lied for Kris, you fucking bastard."

Yates stumbled backwards as she left the room and allowed Jack and Mike to finish the paperwork.

-0-

The taxi pulled into Connie's drive and she looked at the brand new BMW. After paying the fare, Connie got out and remembered Kristen had her house keys. Retrieving her cell phone, she called her.

_"Hello,"_ answered a sleepy Kristen.

"Honey I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

_"Yes, but it's fine."_

"You have my keys and I can't get into my house."

_"No I don't. I left them under the second flower pot to the left of the front door."_

"Oh okay," said Connie while picking up the keys and opening the door. "Why aren't you here?"

_"I went for a run and overdid it. I got a headache and tried to sleep it off."_

"Did it work?"

_"Yes, I feel much better."_

"That's good, so when are you coming over for dinner?"

_"I'm not coming over."_

"Oh ... okay, I'll leave you alone then."

_"Bye."_

Connie held back her disappointment and found a set of BMW keys sitting on top of a note on the kitchen counter after she entered the house.

My Dearest Connie,

I can't begin to thank you enough for everything you have done for me.

Because of you, I have found peace and my strength again.

Please accept my gift as an appreciation of your love and support.

I love you so much and will be forever yours.

Kris xxx

Connie burst into tears. "I love you too," she said softly. Going into the bedroom, she smiled when she saw the blonde curled up in bed. "You had me worried," she declared.

"You thought I was at my place, didn't you?"

"I did and thank you so much for the present. Of course I can't accept it Kristen, it's way too extravagant."

"We'll discuss it after you've had a shower. I'm completely naked under here and would like you to join me."

Connie dropped her bag and ran to the shower. Kristen giggled as she waited for her lover to return.

Lifting up the covers less than two minutes later, Connie slid in next to Kristen and embraced her closely, "I actually thought you were upset with me and had no intention of seeing me."

Running her fingers through Connie's wavy tresses, Kristen responded, "I was angry at myself for once again putting you into an unacceptable position."

Leaning in and kissing Kristen's neck, Connie explained, "I didn't take the stand Kris. The trial is over. Jack and Mike offered Yates a deal to protect you and me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I told them I was willing to perjure myself to save you, but in the end we all agreed that once you were recalled to the stand, you would tell the truth. Yates knew that and that is why he subpoenaed me. He simply called our bluff. Jack and Mike agreed that you have been through enough already and ended it."

Tears fell down Kristen's cheeks, "I just want it to be all over baby."

"I know you do and it is nearly finished. Yates will spend the rest of his days in prison looking over his shoulder and waiting for the next assault. He is a marked man honey."

"Were you there when the deal was offered?"

With a sly grin, Connie answered, "Yes and I slapped the bastard for all he'd done to you."

Kristen's face broke into a smile, "That's my girl."

"I'll always be yours Kris."

"And I am yours as is the Beamer. I checked out your old one and it was in bad shape, so I upgraded."

"Honey, I can't accept it."

"Too late, it's registered in your name and the paperwork for the insurance should be in the mail tomorrow."

"I don't know how to repay you."

"It's my way of thanking you for being there in court for me and helping me get through this mess."

Looking at Kristen, Connie smirked, "You were very good and the look on Yates' face when you dropped the lesbian bombshell was priceless."

"The fucker is an egotistical asshole."

"Judge Davis called Jack and Mike into his chambers and expressed his disbelief at the plea bargain. He was reluctant to accept it until Jack did some fancy talking."

"When is the sentence hearing?"

"Friday, Jack is busy so I'll be sitting second chair."

"I don't want to be there," admitted Kristen in a soft voice.

Connie hugged her tightly, "You don't have to be honey."

"Would you like to get away with me for the weekend?"

"I'd love to Kris. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"I thought it would be nice to go to Aspen."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," replied Connie." We are going to be just fine honey, it's nearly all over."

"Yeah we are and I love you dearly."

What's in store next?


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Connie & Kristen's relationship deepens and justice is finally served.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females. The telling of this tale is for entertainment only and no profit is gained.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Kristen and Connie continued to date for the next two months while alternating sleep overs at each others homes. Kristen went to weekly sessions with Elizabeth and was eager to return to duty on April 21st. Connie was busy at the DA's Office and as each day passed, Ted Yates became a forgotten memory.

Mike Cutter tapped on Connie's office door, "Hey, you just about done?"

Connie looked up from her keyboard, "In about five minutes, why?"

"Jack has offered to take us out to dinner."

"What's the occasion?"

"We've managed to clear up fifteen outstanding cases with positive results."

"In that case I'm ordering the biggest steak on the menu?"

Mike chuckled and tossed the baseball he was holding into the air then caught it, "Do you want to call Kris and invite her along?"

"No, it's her first day back on the job and she won't be off duty until nine o'clock. Besides, she has plans for dinner with her partner and his wife."

Mike's features softened, "So how are you two doing?"

Standing up from behind her desk, Connie radiated a bright smile, "Kris is much more relaxed since Yates was sentenced and we are doing very nicely thank you very much."

"I have to admit, I've never seen you this cheerful before."

Connie snatched the ball out of the air, "I'm extremely happy Mike. Now let's go find Jack."

-0-

Later that week, Kristen was off duty and pottering around the kitchen. She was busy preparing dinner for Ed, Christine and Connie. It was five-ten and Connie was due home any minute and Ed and Christine were expected at seven. Kristen put the rib roast and the mini soy roast into the oven and closed the stainless steel door.

Across town, Connie was packing her portfolio and saying goodbye to Mike. He was busy telling her about his plans for the weekend as he walked her to the lifts.

Over in the near deserted shower block at Sing Sing Correctional Facility, prisoner Ted Yates was washing the shampoo from his hair. He suddenly felt strong arms lock around his chest and throat and he tired to turn around. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed as his body slammed into the hard tiled wall.

"Once a Marine, always a Marine," said a deep voice that Yates recognised as fellow inmate Keith Jackson. "It's time to pay the piper."

Yates struggled against the weight pressing into his back, but was no match for the six foot six former Marine who was serving a life sentence for murder.

"You were a son of a bitch when you framed me five years ago Yates, so now it's my turn to repay you," explained Jackson into Yates' ear as he shoved a shank into his right kidney. "The first one is for me."

"Oh fuck," cried Yates in disbelief and excruciating agony.

Taking out the blade, Jackson tightened his grip around Yates' throat then stabbed the disgraced former Police Officer in the rib area, "Second one is for raping and killing my sister then setting me up." The third strike pierced Yates' lung, "The last one is for what you did to my former Sergeant Kris Stanton. Oh by the way, you perverted fucker, my lawyer is working on getting me out of here because the state has reopened my case after your Internal Affairs investigation. I'll be sure to have a beer for you when I am sitting on the beach. You are a mother fucking coward Yates and this is what you deserve."

Yates couldn't speak or resist. The blood was rushing out of his body and flowing down the drain.

Jackson released his hold and Yates' limp body collapsed onto the tiled floor. Calmly washing off the blood from his torso and blade, Jackson reached for a towel and slowly walked away.

The last words Ted Yates ever heard were a whispered, "Semper Fi."

-0-

Connie was pouring two glasses of wine when her cell phone sounded. "It's Jack," she announced before handing Christine a glass. Grabbing the phone off the counter, she answered, "Hello Jack."

_"Connie, are you with Kris?"_

"Yes, what's wrong?"

_"Yates has been killed, the story's all over the news."_

Connie sighed, "That's justice, thanks for the heads up."

_"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Goodnight Jack."

Closing her phone, she rejoined the others in the living room and raised her glass, "Here's to my wonderful girlfriend's first week back on the job."

"Cheers," regaled Ed and Christine.

Connie took a sip then understatedly proclaimed, "Yates was killed in Sing Sing."

"Thank fuck for that," whispered Christine.

Ed looked at Kris, "Just desserts honey."

Kristen exhaled deeply, "Now I can breathe."

-0-

Later that evening, Kristen lay entangled in Connie's limbs when she said, "Move in with me baby."

Connie joked happily, "Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No way, if it wasn't so late, I'd go pack for you now."

Giggling, Connie kissed Kristen's nose, "It's only late because you insisted on making love to me for so long."

"I seem to recall it was you who attacked me in the shower and got the marathon rolling."

"Oh yes, that's right," conceded Connie. "At least we can sleep in."

Kristen stretched her long frame, "Well you can. I have an eight o'clock breakfast date with my lawyer."

Sitting up, Connie glared at Kristen, "Your lawyer?"

"It's nothing serious baby. Ralf will just be discussing the quarterly business reports with me."

"You have a business?"

"Actually I have three."

"I gather you invested your inheritance."

"I did and bought a struggling building and construction company and built it up over the years. When it started turning a substantial profit, I purchased a mechanical business then a florist franchise."

"That explains how you were able to have your garage built so quickly."

"Yes it does. My businesses offer top class service and are successful. I haven't had any money concerns for some time."

"I always knew you were smart."

Wrapping Connie up in her arms, Kristen kissed her on the jaw, "Allowing you into my life was the smartest move I ever made."

"Mmm, I'm so glad you did," purred Connie.

In reply, Kristen pressed her lips to Connie's.

Continue on for the following installment.


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Connie discovers another side to Kristen and finds contentment.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females. The telling of this tale is for entertainment only and no profit is gained.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"YOU READY YET?" shouted Kristen down the hall.

"Yes sweetie," answered Connie as she stepped into the corridor wearing ¾ length denim shorts, deck shoes and a floral print shirt.

Kristen smiled widely, "You look gorgeous."

Looking at Kristen's attire of runners, blue tiger stripe camouflage shorts and dark blue polo with a Marine insignia, Connie's eyes glazed over, "And you are stunning as always. Who was at the door?"

Waving on envelope, the blonde replied, "Special delivery, we've been invited to a wedding in Hawaii."

Connie's brows arched, "A wedding?"

"Yeah, it's where two people exchange vows then have this huge party afterwards."

Reaching out, Connie playfully slapped Kristen's butt, "Cheeky."

"Are you getting a little kinky back there honey?"

Leaning in, Connie nibbled on her lover's right ear lobe, "Only if you want me to."

Kristen shivered, "Uhm, we can discuss that later. The ceremony is on August 2nd and is a Military affair."

"Oh does that mean you have to wear a uniform?"

"Yes it does."

"Then I look forward to it. So who is getting married?"

"Kevin Jackson, he was in my unit."

"Oh, he was the guy given a full pardon and exonerated after falsified evidence was planted by Yates. I remember Jack handling the appeal case."

"That's him. Kevin always kept in touch with me via letters and he was the reason I started snooping around deeper after being handed the first piece of evidence against Yates."

"Was Kevin the person you picked up when he was released last month?"

"Yes along with his girlfriend Natalie. She stood by him for five years. I meant to tell you all about it, but you have been busy and it slipped my mind."

Connie kissed Kristen longingly then said, "Jack said he was awarded a sizeable settlement for wrongful imprisonment."

"Yes and Kevin bought a home in Hawaii a few weeks ago after being reinstated into the Corps. He's a really great guy."

"And you are a great woman for remaining his friend and I love you with all my heart."

"I'm just me honey. Now we better get to your parents before they start to panic."

"Looks like I'll have to go shopping for a new dress for the wedding then."

"What is it with you and shopping?"

"It's part of my genetic makeup."

Kristen picked up the car keys off the hook and gave Connie a quick smirk, "I can just image the looks the top brass will give me when I arrive at the wedding with you on my arm."

"I'll try to keep my hands off you."

"There's no need to go to that extreme honey," joked a smiling blonde.

-0-

Kristen was leaning with her back up against the veranda railing when Carlos joined her.

"Are you enjoying yourself Kris?"

"Yes Sir. Connie is fabulous with Christian."

"She loves him and thoroughly enjoys their time together. She'll be a wonderful mother one day."

"Yes she will. Sir, I know how important family is to Connie and you asked me over four months ago what my intentions were concerning her."

"I remember and I know how happy my daughter is with you."

Steadying her shaking hands, Kristen cleared her throat, "Sir, I'd like to ask for your permission to propose to Connie."

Carlos beamed brightly, "You have my permission and blessings, but only on one condition."

"What is that Sir?"

"Call me Carlos."

Kristen chuckled, "Oh sorry, it's a Military thing."

"And a very well-mannered one, but if you are going to be a part of this family, you can relax a little. Have you bought a ring yet?"

"Yes and I am proposing on Wednesday."

"Ah Connie's birthday, she will be pleased."

"I'm off duty and will be making a surprise visit to her office."

Carlos suddenly embraced Kristen, "She loves you and I see how much you adore her. You treat my little girl with respect and I like that about you."

"She is everything to me."

They parted as Connie stepped out of the doorway, "So here you two are. Theresa and Robert are leaving and we should be going too sweetie, you have work in the morning."

-0-

Kristen was sound asleep by the time Connie climbed out of bed at seven fifteen. Kristen had arrived home two hours earlier after completing a night shift and Connie didn't want to disturb her, so she prepared for work quietly in the other bathroom.

After preparing a breakfast consisting of fruit compote followed by poached egg on an English muffin and a cappuccino, Connie leisurely read the front section of the morning paper. Taking her time to wash the dishes, she returned to the bedroom and slipped on her suit jacket and three inch heels.

Going into the ensuite, Connie applied minimal makeup then went to the study to collect her portfolio.

Connie gasped when she opened the door to her office thirty minutes later. The room was filled with over a dozen arrangements of purple roses. The largest bouquet was sitting on her desk with a card attached. She reached for the envelope while taking her seat and placing her briefcase by the chair.

As the ADA unsealed the satchel, her phone rang with Glenn's ring tone. He quickly wished her a happy birthday before handing the phone to his wife and she repeated the well wishes. No sooner had she closed her phone then Ed called with greetings and Cyrus followed moments later.

Connie finally took out the card and read.

Happy Birthday Beautiful,

Have a great day & I'll see you tonight at dinner with your family.

I love you with every beat of my heart,

Kris xxx

P.S. You don't receive your present until later.

Smiling, Connie reclined in her chair and closed her eyes. Images of the fevered love making she had shared with Kristen when the blonde slipped into bed only three hours ago filled her thoughts. Kristen had been attentive and adventurous, trying several new positions and bringing Connie to climax numerous times without asking for reciprocation. Kristen had whispered that the day was all about her before slipping into slumber.

Connie sighed with contentment and felt much loved as she opened her eyes and started reading a statement from the latest case to cross her desk.

At nine o'clock Jack strolled in to wish her a happy birthday and Mike followed soon afterwards. Both men took her to lunch at noon and she received phone calls from her family while she was dining.

After returning to her office, Connie was delighted to hear her phone sound with Kristen's tone, "Hello sweetie."

_"I love you and happy birthday Connie."_

"I adore you and the flowers are spectacular."

_"I'm glad you like them."_

"I do thank you. How did you sleep?"

_"Good and I'm rearing to go."_

Connie chuckled, "Like you were when you came home this morning?"

_"Definitely honey."_

"God, you were so wonderful and loving Kris."

There was a soft chuckle on the other end, _"Well it is your special day."_

"It started off superbly."

_"It will finish just as well,"_ promised Kristen huskily.

"You are very bewitching Sergeant Stanton."

"_And you make me wet with your sexy phone voice Counsellor."_

Connie groaned into the phone, "You are very naughty telling me that while I'm at work."

_"Am I getting to you?"_

"You know you are, so stop. My office door is open as are the blinds and I'm sure I am glowing like a beacon."

Kristen laughed heartily, "_So what am I supposed to do about this ache I have for you?"_

Biting down on her bottom lip, Connie throatily whispered, "Use you imagination darling."

_"I think I have a better idea honey, bye." _Kristen closed her phone and exited the fire stairwell. Walking to office 927, she tapped on the doorjamb, "Hello ADA Rubirosa."

Connie answered excitedly, "Oh honey, I really like where you are going with this plan and hello."

Kristen shut and locked the door while Connie got up and drew the blinds. Their bodies collided in a passionate kiss and both women were breathless when their lips finally parted.

"I love you," declared Connie in between short kisses.

"Oh baby, I couldn't wait until tonight to give you your present," explained Kristen as she started to unbutton Connie's long sleeved, white silk shirt.

Connie's hands hurriedly removed Kristen's shirt and bra, "I'm so glad you dropped by, but don't tear my stockings."

Kristen gulped, "Oh god, you're wearing the garter belt I bought you."

"Yes I am and it's just for you." Connie cradled Kristen's breasts and rolled her thumbs over stiff nipples.

Kristen groaned in response, "I love your touch Connie."

"That's good, because I'm about to do an awful lot of it."

-0-

Once the couple were dressed, Kristen went and unlocked the door.

Connie checked her watch, "I'm due in court in fifteen minutes sweetie."

Smirking, Kristen hugged her lover, "That was good timing then."

"It was perfect as usual my sweetheart."

Reaching into the pocket of her black trousers, Kristen withdrew a jewel box, "I almost forgot your present."

Connie smiled, "Oh I thought that incredible sex we just engaged in was my gift."

"No this is Connie." Kristen went down on her left knee.

"Sweetie, oh my," said Connie elatedly

Looking up, Kristen took Connie's left hand, "Consuela Margareta Rubirosa, will you accept my proposal of marriage?"

"Yes baby, yes," she started to cry and hugged Kristen's head.

Opening the box, Kristen took out the two carat diamond engagement ring and placed it on Connie's ring finger. "Happy birthday darling." she stood and cupped Connie face then kissed her tenderly.

"I'm so happy," cried Connie when the pair separated.

"That makes two of us and I better let you go."

Connie caressed the side of Kristen's face, "Don't ever let me go and this ring is gorgeous."

"I promise honey and I'm glad you like it. I'll see you at the restaurant later."

"Okay and this is the best birthday ever."

"You deserve it Connie." Kristen kissed Connie goodbye then made towards the door, "Your office smells like sex."

Connie laughed, "I'll have to put the fan on and dispose of the evidence."

-0-

Kristen walked into the restaurant and was immediately engulfed in a firm hug by Carlos and Robert as they exited the restroom. Looking around she noted Connie was absent from the table. "This is a nice welcome."

Carlos was grinning madly when he let go, "Connie rang earlier and said she was running late. She told Gabriella she had some exciting news, so we gathered you had proposed."

"I did and I'm happy to announce she accepted," replied Kristen buoyantly.

Robert finally released her, "That was never in doubt and Gabriella told Theresa about you asking for permission from Carlos and of course, she told me. I couldn't be happier for you both."

"Thanks Robert. We better go sit down before Connie arrives. She wants to break the news."

"We will all look surprised when she does," suggested Carlos.

Gabriella and Theresa both kissed and hugged Kristen before she took a seat next to Robert.

An elated Gabriella spruiked, "I am just so excited."

"She's not stopped talking about plans since I told her of your intentions," teased Carlos.

"Well I'm happy to say Gabriella and Connie can make all the plans. I'll just take care of the bills and registration."

Theresa took a sip of wine then asked, "It's a civil union right?"

"Yes, same-sex marriage is still not recognised in this state, but I'm content with a union. I know Connie wants the whole nine yards, so I want to give her as much of that as I can."

"There is so much to organise, have you decided on a date yet?" enquired Gabriella.

"No, we haven't discussed it yet."

"Okay, let me know when you do."

Robert leaned into Kristen's shoulder, "My advice is stay out of the way. My mother in-law arranged everything for Theresa and my wedding. All I had to do was buy a suit and turn up."

Theresa laughed, "It's true. Mom will be all over it."

Angela scowled, "Somehow I don't think Connie will allow me the same control as you did Theresa."

"Time will tell mom."

"Well at least I can take care of the flowers," suggested Kristen.

"That's right," said Carlos. "You own several florist stores."

"I have ten to be precise."

"It's comforting to know you can provide for our little girl," added Carlos. "And love her so deeply."

Kristen blushed, "Thank you."

Robert had a good view of the door and announced, "Here comes Connie now."

-0-

It was ten minutes past eleven when Kristen and Connie climbed into bed. Lifting her left arm up, Kristen waited for Connie to snuggle into her shoulder before slowly caressing her back, "Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes, it was splendid. You do know mom is going to take over the wedding plans, right?"

"I know, but I'm fine with that honey. I've told her to forward the bills to me."

"You are very generous sweetie."

"It's only money Connie and I want the day to be special."

"Having you in my life is special every day."

"Mmm, you are a flatterer."

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"A sleep in after making love to my beautiful fiancée then the gym and maybe shopping for an outfit for the wedding."

Kristen's caresses softened, "You are going to look stunning."

"That's your department honey," joked Kristen.

"You do realise you are a beautiful woman, don't you?"

"I'm okay I guess," answered Kristen humbly.

"Just okay!" exclaimed Connie. "How many people have you slept with?"

"I don't know."

"Is it more than five?"

"Yes."

"More than ten?"

"Yes."

"More than twenty?"

"I don't know Connie. I've never actually sat down and counted, but you know I used to date a lot."

"Yes I am aware of that fact. The point I was trying to make is your extremely good looking and people desire you because of your looks and god damn gorgeous body."

Kristen chuckled at her girlfriend's passionate explanation, "So what drew you to me?"

"Your strength and sense of humour. When I met you for the first time you had just been through a horrific experience and you still managed to crack a joke or two."

Kristen kissed the top of Connie's head, "I was gobsmacked by your incredible smile. Your whole face lights up and makes you more beautiful."

Connie laughed, "I thought it was my legs?"

"Baby I couldn't see your legs the first time we met."

"Oh that's right."

Kristen kissed Connie again, "Are you free next Saturday night?"

"Of course I am. My calendar has been clear ever since we started dating."

"I was just checking," explained the blonde. "I have a formal function I need to attend."

"I would never have picked you for such an event."

"Yeah, I'm not into upper crust social gatherings, but this one is an annual event for me."

"So it's black tie and evening gown territory?"

"Yes and before you ask, I wear a dress."

Lifting her head, Connie glared at her lover, "Do you really?"

With a lopsided grin, Kristen answered, "Yes and it's the only time I do. I used to pick up a date or two from the high society women."

Connie was a little surprised, "You dated married women?"

"No I didn't, only the single ones. I have never been a player baby. I had some rules and in reply to your question before, I've had around thirty lovers."

Connie was stunned by the admission, "Crap!"

Kristen backtracked, "Don't forget four of those were long term relationships Connie."

"I suppose thirty over all those years isn't too bad."

"No it's not, but I saved the best until last."

"Oh, so now you are trying to butter me up."

"Uhm no, it's the truth Connie. Seriously, I have had more sex with you these past four months than I've had my entire life. I just have to look at you and I'm gone. With the others it was basically one night stands with no desire to repeat the performance. You are the best lover I have ever been with."

"Thank you and needless to say, the feeling is mutual, except for the one night stand business."

Kristen ran a hand over Connie's hip, "My idea of a perfect day is to turn off our phones and stay in bed making love."

Connie leaned in, "It's mine too."

"Now before you get too carried away, don't forget to call your brother tomorrow with the news."

"I have already spoken to him. I called this afternoon and got in before mom called him. Alex is thrilled for us and looks forward to meeting up with everyone at the engagement party."

"I couldn't believe your mother had it all organised before we left the restaurant."

Connie giggled, "That's just a prelude to what she'll get up to with the wedding plans."

Kristen kissed her girlfriend on the chin, "I love your family honey and she is welcome to all the headaches associated with the ceremony."

"Everything will go without a hitch sweetie and that's enough of the serious talk. I need your full attention."

In reply Kristen kissed her lover soundly then turned off the lamp.

-0-

The couple ended up having the _"Perfect Day"_ on Sunday and managed to utilise every room in the house along with the motorbike and two cars. The enamoured pair finally fell into bed exhausted a little after ten.

Kristen snuggled into Connie's chest and declared, "I think we need to have a _"Perfect Day"_ at least once a month baby."

"I agree," replied Connie in a soft tone.

"It sure beats a workout at the gym."

"Totally and before I forget, mom called last night and asked if we had a date for the wedding."

"I guess we better come up with one. I know you are Catholic and I found a gay and lesbian church that is willing to do the ceremony."

"Oh Kris, mom and dad will be so pleased."

"I know, but don't expect me to convert."

"I wouldn't ask you to. I know you don't believe; besides our union will still not be recognised by the Catholic Church."

"It will be the closest we can get baby."

"How about we get hitched on your birthday?"

"Hitched?" queried Kristen before giggling. "August 17th it is then."

"Good, that way we'll both remember our anniversary."

"That's clever thinking Connie."

"Hey, you never did tell me what the formal function is in aid of."

"Oh, it's a fund raiser for the Society Against Abuse."

"That's an excellent foundation. I better take my cheque book with me and make a donation."

"Thank you darling and I've been a benefactor for five years."

"That doesn't surprise me sweetie," said Connie before planting a kiss on Kristen's chest.

"Any idea on where you would like to go for a honeymoon?"

"Any place where our cell phones won't work is fine with me."

Kristen giggled then yawned, "We better apply for vacation tomorrow before we make any more plans Connie."

"That sounds good and I'll give mom a call too. Now it's time for sleep."

"Goodnight honey, love you."

"I love you too." Snuggling into Kristen, Connie tilted her head and Kristen captured her lips in a tender kiss.

No delay, next!


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The DA's Office is faced with a moral dilemma and must suffer the consequences.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females. The telling of this tale is for entertainment only and no profit is gained.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Hello, ADA Rubirosa speaking."

_"Hey baby, I wasn't sure if you'd be in court or not, so tried your office phone first."_

"Good call Kris."

_"Glenn and I are on a break and I wanted to let you know I heard back from Captain Parsons and my leave has been approved."_

"Great news, so has mine. I managed to get three weeks from the 11th until the 31st."

_"Fantastic Connie and I got an extra week."_

"How come you get four weeks," asked Connie playfully.

_"I have five years worth of vacation time at my disposal."_

"Don't rub it in Sergeant Cutie."

Kristen chuckled, _"I won't ADA Sweet Legs. Oh, I booked our flight to New Zealand this morning. We depart on the 18__th__ and return on the 29__th__."_

"Well done sweetie. Did you manage to organise our wedding bands?"

_"Yes and the flowers. Our rings will be ready on July 2__nd__ and I happen to be off duty, so I'll pick them up."_

Connie leaned back in her chair and slipped off her high heels, "You have been very productive my love."

_"Have phone will travel honey," _jested Kristen.

Giggling softly, Connie said, "I'll be home late tonight. Jack has scheduled a meeting at five thirty with all the senior staff."

_"Okay, I'll make dinner and expect you home around seven then."_

"Thanks darling. You really do look after me. So where are you right now?"

_"I'm standing outside Joe's Diner. Glen is indulging in his favourite cup of java and a piece of apple pie."_

"Speaking of coffee, I've noticed you've stopped drinking it. Is there something I should know?"

_"I've decided it's no good for me."_

"Is this a result of your physical on Monday?"

_"Kind of."_

"Kris, you are exceptionally fit and you told me the doctor was happy with you."

_"She is, but I got to thinking about how I could improve my heath."_

Connie sniggered, "This is about us having children, isn't it?"

_"Yes Connie. I want to be around to watch our grandchildren grow and caffeine is crap for many reasons."_

"I love you so much right this very minute."

_"I love you baby, that's why no more coffee for me. Here comes Glenn, I've got to go. See you tonight honey."_

"All right, bye sweetie."

Connie hung up and giggled at her fiancée's new found enlightenment. She was still tittering when Mike walked into her office.

"Is something funny going on in here?"

"No Mike, I was just on the phone with Kris."

Smiling, the EADA said, "I never thought I'd say this, but you and Kris are meant for each other."

Connie stood and slipped her feet back into her shoes, "Thanks and I totally agree. I gather we are off to court."

"Yes we are. Do you have any idea why Jack called this meeting?"

"From the conversation I had with him yesterday, my guess is it's about the Whitfield case."

Raising her brows, Mike said, "Jack is in a quandary over whether to push for the death penalty or not."

"He is probably going to ask for our opinions."

"I think so."

"Great, moral crusaders and media circus here we come."

"We may be wrong," remarked Mike hopefully.

The two attorneys were correct. Jack presented the case of eighteen year old Kyle Whitfield to his ADAs later that afternoon. Whitfield had callously stalked fourteen year old twin sisters Renee and Trudy Slater over a period of time before luring them to an abandoned warehouse, drugging them then torturing them for two days before slitting their throats. Whitfield had been arrested after posting photo's of his killings and depravity on the internet. After a thorough investigation by Ed and Cyrus, Whitfield had been charged with double homicide, two counts of kidnapping and two of rape.

Jack looked around the conference table then said, "Opinions people. I'm at a loss on this one and the masses are going to crucify us if we get it wrong."

"Jack," began Mike. "This office has never been about popularity contests while under your leadership. The DA's Office prosecutes without fear or favour so my vote is we seek the death penalty. Whitfield showed no remorse over his actions and systematically stalked his prey then gloated and boasted about it."

ADA Marion Walsh didn't agree, "Jack, he's still a boy. With rehabilitation and Psychiatric care he can be saved."

Connie shook her head at the blonde forty year old, "You can't be serious Marion? Whitfield was under the care of a Psychiatrist when he committed the murders. At the age of eleven he was sent to a Mental Health facility because he tortured his six year old cousin in the basement and tried to cut off the poor child's leg. Whitfield has had his opportunity to be saved. He is evil and deserves to pay for his crimes before another bleeding heart Psychiatrist allows him weekend passes from an Institution."

Marion glared at Connie with open contempt and muttered, "Dyke."

"What did you just say?" demanded Connie.

The older woman lied, "Nothing."

Jack interrupted, "Your vote of no is noted Marion as is your affirmation Connie."

The remaining attorneys all voted for the death penalty and Jack excused everyone after thanking them. "Marion and Connie can you both stay behind," he asked.

Connie sat back in her chair while Marion gripped the back of her chair.

"How long have you been working with this office Marion?" enquired Jack as he packed up paperwork.

"Twelve months."

"How many cases have you successfully prosecuted in that time?"

"Ten."

"Yes ten out of one hundred cases. That's a conviction rate of ten percent. On the other hand, Connie has a conviction rate of eighty-eight percent."

Irritation flared on Marion's features, "Come on Jack, I can only do so much with the evidence I'm presented."

"I've reviewed all your cases and the same pattern keeps emerging. You seem to have more compassion for the defendants then the victims. Marion, there is no place for you in my office. Go be a defence attorney and learn to keep your homophobic comments to yourself, you're fired."

"Can I say something Jack?" asked Connie.

"Go ahead."

Standing, Connie leered at Marion, "A year is a long time to hold a grudge, good luck."

Marion stormed out of the room and Jack looked questioningly at Connie, "What was all that about?"

"Marion isn't homophobic. She asked me out for a date when she first started here and I declined. She has been mad at me ever since."

Jack smiled, "I guess she isn't on the wedding guest list then?"

"Ah ... no," replied Connie while heading for the door.

-0-

Kristen burst into riotous laughter when Connie told her about the meeting's conclusion during dinner, "Jack did the right thing by firing her."

"He certainly did. He has scheduled a media statement for tomorrow morning regarding the Whitfield prosecution."

"They are going to have a field day with this trial."

"Yes unfortunately and all the fanatics will crawl out for the woodwork for their fifteen minutes of fame."

Reaching across the table, Kristen took Connie's hand, "I'll talk to Parsons tomorrow about assigning a protective detail for you and Mike during Court proceedings."

Connie raised their hands and kissed the inside of Kristen's palm, "I love you and thank you for your concern."

"Well after tomorrow, you are not going to think about the trial until Monday when it begins."

"That's a done deal and I'm looking forward to Saturday night."

"I'm sure you are and was that you I heard rustling through the closet this morning looking for my dress?"

Connie tittered, "Guilty, so where is it?"

"I pick it up Saturday afternoon after I have my hair done."

Connie's eyes dilated quickly, "Good god, I can't wait to see you."

"Well you'll have to honey. By the way, which dress are you wearing?"

"I bought a new gown at lunch time today and pick it up tomorrow."

"Oh I hope it's dark blue, that is a stunning colour on you."

"Yes, I've noticed your fondness for the colour."

Standing, Kristen collected the dishes, "Do you have work to do?"

"Yes sweetie, about two hours worth."

"Okay, you go ahead and I'll take care of the dishes."

Jumping up, Connie kissed Kristen quickly then disappeared into the study.

After finishing in the kitchen, Kristen called Ed to catch up then spoke to Paul for an hour before going into the ensuite and taking a bath. She was sound asleep when Connie finally climbed in behind her and spooned.

Kristen stirred, "Hey baby."

"Sorry I took so long," apologised Connie while running her fingers over the ripples of Kristen's stomach. "I really love you abs."

"They love you too. Did you get all your work done?"

"Yes sweetie, are you tired?"

"No, not where you are concerned Connie."

"That's good, because I need you."

"Mmm, I like it when you wake me up."

"I do too," replied Connie throatily.

What troubles await for the loved up couple?


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The Manhattan District Attorney's Office is thrown into turmoil and Connie must make sacrifices while Kristen commits herself to her career.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females. The telling of this tale is for entertainment only and no profit is gained.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Connie was dressed in a midnight blue, off the shoulder ruffled evening gown, matching stilettos and holding onto a gold clutch purse. She was waiting patiently in the lobby of the Roosevelt Hotel for Kristen to arrive. Kristen had insisted Connie get dressed at her parents and leave from there in the Limousine she had hired. Connie had reluctantly agreed and was now anxious to see her fiancée in a gown for the first time. She had learnt early on in their relationship that Kristen didn't have a single dress in her closet. Although extremely beautiful, Kristen was a tomboy at heart and uncomfortable out of trousers.

Connie recognised the Limo Driver as the one who had driven her to the Hotel and watched intently as he opened the rear passenger door for Kristen. The blonde stepped out and Connie was flabbergasted. "Oh my god," she mumbled as Kristen straightened up in all her glorious splendour.

Kristen's long blonde strands had been softly curled and fell around her shoulders and back. Her broad olive skinned shoulders were bare and her body encased in an aubergine gown that accentuated her toned, lean frame. With high heels adorning her feet, Kristen stood well over six foot and her chest was sporting a brilliant three diamond cluster necklace.

Connie gawked at the stunning vision and felt the desire heat and moisten the folds of her vulva. Her body's reaction caused her skin to prickle into Goosebumps and her heart beat to race.

Kristen glanced towards her and smiled. With a confident stride, she made her way to Connie.

As Connie checked her out, she noted the flawless makeup and groaned.

Kristen lowered her voice, "You are looking absolutely magnificent baby."

"I can't tell you how good you look. You are breathtakingly beautiful Kris."

Taking hold of Connie's left hand, Kris said, "Let's go inside my darling."

"Oh god sweetheart, I swear when we get home we are going to have another "_Perfect Day_."

"That's the reason I sent you to your parents. I knew if I saw you at home, we would never have left the house on time."

"That is so wonderfully true."

Kristen led Connie into the ballroom and after several greetings and introductions, the couple finally made it to their reserved table.

Connie immediately recognised Sex Crimes Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot, "Hello Alex, it's been a long time."

Smiling, the black gowned blonde replied, "It's nice to see you again Connie and you too Kris."

Connie turned to Kristen, "You know each other?"

"Yes, Alex is the one who introduced me to the Society five years ago."

A tall, attractive brunette with golden highlights and wearing a striking yellow gown approached the table and grinned, "Hey Kris, good to see you made it."

"Olivia Benson, this is my fiancée Connie Rubirosa."

Olivia reached across the table and shook Connie's hand, "It's nice to meet you Counsellor. I've heard good things about you from Ed. I assume you know my wife Alex?"

Connie giggled nervously, "Uhm yes, we go way back."

Olivia guffawed, "Relax Connie, I know all about it."

Kristen leered at Olivia, then Alex and finally at Connie, "Oh."

"So Kris," said Alex. "Thank you for the wedding invitation."

"You're welcome. If you'll excuse me for just a second, I need to speak with Helena." She kissed Connie and headed towards a dark haired woman in her mid-fifties.

Connie sat down and a waiter appeared. She ordered a glass of champagne as did Alex and Olivia.

Olivia apologised, "Sorry, I thought Kris would have known."

"It's fine Olivia, we haven't discussed it yet. Who is Helena?"

Alex answered, "Helena Brody, self made millionairess. She is the co-founder of the Society along with Robyn Emerson."

"Robyn is old money and a family friend to my darling wife's family," added Olivia. "That's how I became involved. This night raises some serious money and it achieves wonderful results."

"So how did Kris become involved?"

Olivia explained, "I've known Kris since 1996 when she was a rookie and I was a Uni with the one-six. A few years ago she mentioned she was looking for an organisation to donate to and I steered her in Alex's direction."

Connie looked at her fiancée who was in deep conversation, "I've learnt she is a very generous woman."

"She certainly is," agreed Alex. "Unfortunately, Liv and I don't see her as much as we'd like to. We were on our honeymoon when all that deplorable business happened with Yates."

Olivia nodded, "Once we found out about it, we contacted her and visited her in hospital."

"Kris never mentioned it," replied Connie with surprise.

"That's because she used to be very private, but I believe you have changed her outlook."

Connie smirked, "I believe so."

Drinks arrived as the trio were joined by Ed and Christine. After greetings, Ed leaned into Connie, "McCoy did a great job with the media."

"Yes and the office received its first death threat more or less straight away."

"I just don't get it. The groups that campaign against the death penalty want to kill people to prove their point. If that's not ironic, I don't know what is?"

"I don't understand it either," agreed Ed.

"Captain Parson's has arranged a Police detail for the DA's Office and the Courthouse."

"Yes, Lieutenant Van Buren informed us yesterday. Cy and I will have your backs too."

Kristen returned to the table and hugged Christine then Ed.

"Looking fine girl," Ed declared.

"You are as handsome as always my main man," taunted Kristen as she sat down.

The occupants of the table chatted about Alex and Olivia's trip to the Caribbean until the evening's festivities began.

After dinner had been consumed, Helena took to the microphone and acknowledged a long list of donations and Connie clapped loudly when Alex and Olivia were thanked for their one million dollar donation.

Olivia leaned over and kissed her wife, "I love you sweetie."

Alex gripped her hand, "I love you more."

The couple giggled and Connie thought they made the most adorable pair.

Tilting into Connie's ear, Kristen whispered, "Don't over react okay."

Connie turned her head inwards and asked, "Pardon?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce a three million dollar donation of behalf of Kristen Stanton and Connie Rubirosa," proclaimed Helena. "With this generous contribution, we have raised over twenty million dollars, so thank you all and let the party begin."

A DJ started to play a dance tune and Connie looked at her fiancée with a slack jaw.

Kristen kissed her briefly then said, "Well at least you didn't over react."

"Oh my god, you contributed three million dollars!"

"Yes honey, I donate the majority of my business profits."

"Seriously Kris, you are beyond words and I need to meet your accountant."

Kristen laughed softly, "I don't have one honey."

"So you have donated fifteen million dollars in total?"

"I have, but I may have to cut back once we start having kids."

"Good god, I can't get over your generosity."

Ed, Christine, Alex and Olivia got up to dance and left the couple alone at the table.

Connie wrapped her arms around Kristen's neck, "What do you do with your gowns?"

"They're auctioned off on-line on the Society's website. The diamonds I'm wearing will be too and before you ask, the dress cost two thousand dollars and the necklace thirty thousand."

Connie's eyes were as wide as they would go, "Holy crap Kris and just how much money do you generate per annum?"

"With the businesses and investments it's anywhere between ten to twenty million."

"Why didn't you tell me this before now?"

"I've told you before that money isn't important to me and I didn't want to put you off if you knew I was rich."

"Put me off? Sweetie I love you for who you are, not what you have."

Kristen smiled broadly, "That's not entirely true baby, you love me for my killer abs."

Connie grinned and leaned into Kristen's ear, "No, that's just a delectable bonus. You do know this will only make my mother love you more."

"Probably, but I can handle that."

"Come on, let's go dance. I've never seen you dance before."

"You are in for a real treat, I'm hopeless."

Kristen wasn't and Connie was more than a little impressed. When a slow tune filtered through the speakers, Connie pulled Kristen close and whispered, "I am extremely proud of you."

"Why is that?"

"Look at what you have achieved?"

Smiling, Kristen kissed Connie on the forehead, "You loving me is my greatest achievement."

Tears welled in Connie's deep pools of brown, "I love you so much."

"Back at you baby, now how about I take you home and we continue this dance in private?"

"That is a very clever idea."

-0-

Once Kristen regulated her breathing, she pulled Connie up along her body, "I swear you make my toes curl when you do that."

Connie kissed along her lover's jaw line and purred, "Mine do all the time."

Reaching for the sheet, Kristen covered them both and asked, "So do you want to tell me about the exchange between you, Olivia and Alex?"

"I dated Alex when we were both at Harvard Law."

"Alex is a beautiful and intelligent woman," pointed out Kristen.

"Yes she is. Olivia told me she knew you back in 1999 when she was in uniform."

"Uhm yes, that's right."

Connie's brow furrowed, "Is there something you have forgotten to tell me?"

"Olivia and I were a couple for about a year."

"What?" exclaimed a stunned Connie.

"Connie, you know I'm not real good at talking about my past."

Connie rolled off onto her right side. "Kris it's okay. You don't need to tell me everything. I mean, I didn't tell you about Alex either," she said unconvincingly.

"Honey, I am still getting used to being open with you and I'm sorry."

"I said it was okay, just leave it. Goodnight."

Kristen wasn't prepared to let things be swept under the rug, "You are pissed at me because Olivia wasn't a one time only deal, aren't you?"

"Fuck Kris, what part of leave it alone don't you get?" snapped Connie angrily.

Kristen remained silent in fear of upsetting Connie further. She waited until Connie fell asleep before quietly climbing out of bed, dressing in an oversized tee shirt and going into the living room to watch television.

It was the first occasion Connie hadn't kissed her goodnight and their first argument as a couple. Kristen knew it was wrong of her to have kept information from Connie, but after a life time of keeping her feelings and thoughts to herself, she was still adjusting to the concept of sharing. Kristen was certain Connie was also stressing about the Whitfield case, hence the cold shoulder and reluctance to talk.

As Kristen flicked through the channels, she felt the heavy burden of guilt bear down on her heart and she wept. While staring at the illuminated screen through her tears, she knew the problem had to be resolved before it exacerbated further.

Unable to relax, Kristen crept into the bedroom, changed into a running outfit then grabbed her shoes from the closet. Padding into the hallway, she put on her runners and took her cell and keys with her.

-0-

Drawing in several deep breaths, Kristen filled her lungs with cold night air. She took a seat on a park bench and contemplated on how to make it up to Connie. After a few hours of thinking, she checked her phone for the time and cursed when she saw it was two-eighteen and the battery was low.

Heading for home with the plan to wake Connie and talk, Kristen trotted through the park them along the sidewalks. She was three blocks from home when her phone rang with Captain Parson's ring tone. "Hello Captain, what's up?"

"Sorry to call at this hour Kris, but I need you down at the station."

"I'll be there in twenty." Closing her phone, she raced home then quickly showered and dressed in desert camouflage trousers, purple polo and combat boots. Kristen grabbed a set of keys and sped to the garage.

-0-

Gordon was waiting at the front desk when Kristen entered the Precinct, "I'll get straight to the point Kris. A bomb has been located at the Manhattan District Attorney's Office by the night watchman. He was making his two am rounds when he discovered a crude home made incendiary device under an office desk."

Kristen shook her head as they walked to the Captain's office, "It looks like someone is serious with their threat. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to lead up the protective detail on Jack, Mike and Connie."

"Okay, you got it."

"I've sent two officers to your house to take Connie to a secure Hotel along with Jack and Mike. I need you to put together a squad of twelve to provide teams of four for three eight hour shifts for the duration of the trial. We'll be working around the clock on this one Kris while the detectives try to track down the perp."

"I'll compile a list straight away Cap and call the officers in unless they are already on duty."

Parsons patted his Sergeant on the left shoulder, "I appreciate it Kris."

Running to the locker room, Kristen quickly pulled off her shirt, put on her Kevlar vest and redressed in her shirt. Affixing her shield to her NYPD lanyard, she put it around her neck then tucked it inside her shirt. She attached her gun holster to her belt then holstered her service weapon. Reaching for a navy blue baseball cap on the top shelf, Kristen snugly fitted it over her head then secured her locker.

Going to her desk, Kristen withdrew the diary containing the phone numbers of each and every Precinct offer. Taking a pen from the holder, she started to compile a list starting with Glenn and Paul. It took ten minutes to complete the task and call the officers into the station.

Once the three teams were assembled, Captain Parsons briefed them on the operation then Kristen and her team consisting of Paul, Reesa Rivas and Glenn headed for the designated Hotel.

The four uniformed officers keeping watch outside the Hotel suite were relieved and Kristen's team took up strategic positions while Lieutenant Van Buren, Ed and Cyrus entered the room to speak with the Attorneys.

-0-

Connie stood up from the sofa and looked for Kristen. When awoken by Officers earlier, she had panicked when she discovered Kristen was not in bed or the house. After having the situation explained to her by the Police, Jack had called and directed her to go with them to the safe Hotel. Connie had dressed swiftly and packed a bag for herself and Kristen.

Disappointed that her girlfriend was not with the detectives, Connie approached Ed and asked, "Is Kris okay?"

With a wry grin, Ed answered, "She's fine Connie. In fact she is just outside and on the job."

"On the job?"

"Four officers have been assigned to protect you guys on an eight hour rotation and Kris is part of the first detail."

"Oh, so why couldn't she call me and tell me that?"

"I have no idea, have you pair had a fight?"

"Yes and stupid me acted childish. I need to talk to her and apologise."

"Cy and I have to leave, so I'll let her know on the way out."

"Thanks Ed, any leads yet?"

"Not one, the explosive device may have been crude, but the perp's knowledge of leaving no evidence is first rate."

"I suppose every fanatical group is on the list of suspects?"

"Yes, every single one."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes, go to bed and get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll speak to you soon."

"Bye Connie."

Connie retired to one of the three bedrooms, changed into a pair of Kristen's USMC training shorts and NYPD tee shirt. After finishing in the ensuite, she snuggled into bed and tried to fall asleep.

-0-

Kristen checked her watch and groaned, it was 0416 hours and she was tired. Ed and Cyrus exited the suite and approached her. Ed was carrying her duffle bag.

"When you get the chance, you need to talk to Connie," advised Ed. "She's upset and I'll drop off your bag to your room."

"I will and thanks."

"I'll call as soon as we have any information. We are on the way to the Crime Lab now."

"Okay guys, talk to you soon."

Cyrus looked Kristen up and down, "I bet you kicked some serious butt as a Marine."

Kristen scoffed, "I certainly did and I still can."

"I've no doubt of that G.I. Jane, bye."

Kristen spoke into the radio mike attached to her collar and asked for a SitRep from the other three officers. Everyone reported their areas were clear and Kristen readjusted her stance.

At 8am Lieutenant Van Buren opened the door and walked over to Kristen, "They've just ordered breakfast; it should be here in twenty minutes."

"Understood Loo, I'll go down to the kitchen and escort it up."

"Radio me when you are on the way down, I'll hold your post until you return."

"Yes ma'am," replied Kristen before informing her team of her movements.

-0-

Connie walked out of her room in time to see the rear view of Kristen departing.

"Breakfast is served Connie," announced Mike while placing a plate onto the dining table.

"How did you two sleep?" Connie enquired as took a seat.

"Like a log," replied Mike while buttering some toast.

Jack took a sip of coffee, "I was busy thinking of who could be responsible for leaving the bomb."

"I was too Jack and I suspect it's someone not affiliated to a known group."

"Why do you say that?" asked Mike curiously.

"Ed said the bomb was crudely made, but the perp was careful not to leave any evidence behind. That suggests the person hasn't made an explosive before, but does have knowledge of crime scenes."

"And all the usual suspects have previous history and knowledge of explosives," added Jack.

"Precisely, so it's probably someone unknown to Police or our office."

Mike swallowed before saying, "Which would explain why the detectives have had no leads from the groups they've already investigated."

Connie poured herself a glass of juice, "Maybe Ed and Cyrus need to look closer at associates of the Whitfield family."

"I agreed," said Jack. "It could well be a family member or close friend. I'll give Lieutenant Van Buren a call after we've eaten.

-0-

Kristen could smell the aroma of food waffling through the doorjamb and her stomach growled. Looking at her watch, she quickly calculated it had been fourteen hours since she'd last eaten. With less than three hours before she was due to be relived, she reached inside the leg pocket of her trousers and withdrew an energy bar. It solved the grumbling belly problem, but it returned just as Officer Danko arrived.

"Hey Kris," he said in greeting.

"Hi Rob, how's it going?"

"Good, any problems?"

"No, it's been a quiet watch."

Paul, Reesa and Glenn joined her carrying their duffle bags. All three officers looked worn out.

"Come on guys, we've got the room next. Time to order some food then get some shuteye," advised Kristen as she retrieved the key card from her pocket.

An hour later, the four officers had eaten and retired to their assigned rooms. Kristen attached her phone to the charger and called Connie. The call went straight to voice mail and she left a simple message, _"I love you and my phone battery was flat."_

-0-

Connie closed her phone after speaking with Cyrus and smiled when she heard the message notification. Listening to the words from Kristen, she felt much relieved. She called her back, but got no reply so left a message, _"I love you sweetheart. We need to talk and I'm sorry."_

Kristen returned to her room just as her cell stopped ringing. "Damn it," she muttered. Picking up the phone she listened to the message before calling Connie back.

_"Oh sweetie,"_ answered Connie. _"I'm so sorry for last night."_

"It's okay Connie, it was my fault. I should have told you and I swear when this is all over, I will tell you every single moment of my past."

To Connie's surprise, Kristen started to sob, _"Baby don't cry, it will be all right and I look forward to that talk."_

"Sorry for crying, I'm just so tired."

_"Then go to sleep Kris. Where are you?"_

"Next door and I miss you."

_"I miss you too sweetie, but you need to sleep."_

"I'd rather be with you, but that wouldn't be too professional of me."

_"Oh, who gives a toss? Come over here now."_

Kristen giggled, "Okay and I should ensure you guys are okay."

_"Yes you should, I'll see you soon."_

"Bye."

Affixing her radio and gun, Kristen informed Glenn of her whereabouts then went next door.

"Hey Sarge," said Rob Danko. "I thought you were going for a sleep?"

"I'm just checking on the Attorneys."

Smirking, Rob replied, "Sure you are Kris."

Kristen knocked on the door and waited for the detective inside to verify her identity before opening the door.

"Hi Mal, is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, McCoy is in his room on the phone. Cutter is taking a nap and your lovely fiancée is in her room, second door on the left."

"Thanks Mal, I'll just go see her."

With a lopsided grin the burly detective quipped, "I suppose you will be a while?"

"Correct."

The conversation was interrupted when Officer Lucas radioed from his position in the stairwell, _"Unit Command, Unit 7 suspicious Caucasian male approaching my location - over."_

Kristen took off out of the room, "Unit 7, Unit 1 on the way. All units hold your positions - out."She reached Lucas just in time to witness him restrain a fortyish, bald male against the wall with an arm lock and noted the revolver on the floor.

The man was frantic and struggling then suddenly shouted, "YOU ARE ALL GOING TO HELL. YOU ARE ALL SINNERS."

Kristen withdrew her cuffs and shackled the suspect quickly, "You are under arrest for assaulting a Police Officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

The man spat on the wall while Lucas frisked him, "I do not recognise your blasphemous laws."

"I'll take that as a yes then," snapped Kristen as she turned to Lucas.

"He's clean Sarge."

"Good work Phil, I'll take him down to the station for questioning."

-0-

After two hours of interviewing, David Roth was charged and booked on one count of assaulting a Police Officer and one of possessing an unregistered fire arm. When interrogated by Ed and Cyrus as to how he knew about the location of the DA, EADA and ADA, Roth told them the information had been posted on the website of his anti-death penalty group by a Hotel employee.

Once Kristen completed her paperwork, she went to Lieutenant Van Buren's office. "Excuse me Lieutenant," she said while tapping on the door frame.

"What can I do for you Kris?"

"As the secure Hotel has been compromised, I wanted to offer an alternative arrangement."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Construction on a secluded beach house has just been completed over on Larchmont and you are welcome to utilise it for as long as necessary."

"How far out are we talking?"

"It's thirty-four minute drive normally and an hour ten in traffic."

"Okay, leave it with me while I check with Chief Laird. I gather you know the owners?"

"I'm the owner and it's actually my wedding present to Connie."

Anita smirked, "You certainly do know how to spoil someone. I should get you to have a chat with my husband Donald some time."

Kristen giggled momentarily, "She's worth it and I'd be more than willing to meet your husband ma'am."

Read on to the next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Tension mounts as the hunt for a crazed bomber continues and Kristen has another gift for Connie.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females. The telling of this tale is for entertainment only and no profit is gained.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Kristen, Paul, Glenn and Reesa searched a one mile perimeter of the white Cape Cod styled, two storey house before entering the structure and depositing their bags in the first bedroom on the second level. The house was scrutinised room by room then Kristen took her duffle bag down the hallway to the fifth bedroom.

The convoy transporting the three Attorneys wasn't due to arrive for another hour, so after organising for Reesa and Paul to go to the nearest supermarket for supplies, Kristen and Glenn set about preparing the other three bedrooms.

"Lucky I bought linen two weeks ago," said Kristen while making up the last of the beds.

"Does Connie know about this house?"

"No, it was supposed to be a surprise after our honeymoon, but I'll tell her once we have a spare moment alone."

Glenn looked out the nearest window, "It sure is a great property Kris."

"Thanks, the plan is for everyone to come up here to chill and forget about the crap we deal with."

"Everyone?" queried Glenn with an expression of hope.

"I'm talking about Connie's family and our friends. That is why I built five bedrooms and a separate guest house."

"This is why I love you Kris. You always think of others."

"I love you too buddy," admitted Kristen as she patted her friend on the back.

Glenn stared at her, "Do you realise that is the first time you have ever told me that?"

"Yeah I know and I should have told you years ago."

"You really have come a long way since you've met Connie."

"Indeed I have. Come on, let's go downstairs and I'll explain the remote in the entertainment room."

"Awesome, there's a game on tonight and by the way, Joan said to say hello."

Smiling, Kristen wrapped her arm around Glenn's shoulder, "I love her too."

Glenn chuckled, "You love just about everyone these days, don't you?"

"Oh, I'm just an old softie now Glenn."

-0-

Reesa and Paul returned with enough food to feed a small army. It was nearing seven o'clock, so Kristen told the other three Officers to get some sleep while she cooked enough Lasagne for everyone.

Kristen was preparing a tossed salad when two Squad cars pulled into the circular drive. Going outside, she greeted the detail led by Rob and the team immediately set up around the property.

Jack, Mike and Connie got out of the car that Van Buren had driven and Kristen hustled them inside. She goosed Connie as the ADA walked past and received a wink and grin in reply. Once Kristen had conversed with Rob, she returned inside and dished up four meals.

Jack walked down the stairs and joined her in the kitchen, "This is a lovely home, it's a shame we won't be able to relax and enjoy it."

Kristen handed him a plate, "It is, but hopefully it won't be long before we can return to normal."

"Ed and Cyrus have a good lead," commented Van Buren matter-of-factly as she entered the open spaced area.

"That's good news," replied Kristen, passing the Lieutenant a meal.

"Thank you Kris. It seems Whitfield's twenty year old cousin Peter is missing. He is off the radar and just happens to be a budding crime novelist."

Jack waved his fork, "Connie may have been right in suggesting it was someone close to Whitfield."

"I'll take that as a compliment Jack," quipped Connie as she joined the trio.

Smiling, Kristen handed her a plate, "There you go."

"Thanks Kris." Connie took a seat at the dining table.

"Okay, now I know you are eating, I'm off to bed," announced Kristen in between yawns. "If you need me, I'll be in the last bedroom on the right." Heading for the stairs, she climbed them two at a time then took a shower before slipping into the queen sized bed. She set her watch alarm for three-thirty before snuggling into the pillow.

-0-

Kristen woke before the alarm sounded and slowly prepared for her next watch. She met Glenn in the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. "Morning," she said while reaching for a bottle of orange juice.

"Good morning, I'm just heating some pasta, you want some?"

"Indeed I do, I'm bloody starving. Are Reesa and Paul still asleep?"

"No, they are outside doing a quick sweep."

Kristen grinned, "Those two aren't fooling anyone."

Shaking his head, Glenn agreed, "Paul asked her out last night. I'm happy for them, they make a great couple."

"I am too," commented Kristen as the microwave pinged. "You want salad?"

"Yes please. How much sleep did you get?"

"Nearly eight hours, so I'm good to go."

Reesa and Paul entered the house and grabbed some food before joining the other two Officers at the table

"Everything is clear Sarge," declared Reesa.

Kristen nodded, "How are Trevor, Max, Rae and Josh?"

"The Charlie Team are all hungry and tired."

"We checked on Rob and the others in the guest house and they passed on their gratitude for the food," said Paul between bites.

"I've been thinking about sending a team back to the City," stated Kristen.

"That makes sense," agreed Glenn. "Two teams can handle it out here."

Kristen finished her drink, "I doubt anyone will discover this place and I'd rather have four more Officers out on the streets looking for this nut job."

"Good idea Sarge," noted Paul.

"Okay, after I've eaten, I'll speak with Lieutenant Van Buren and if she consents, I tell Trevor to take his team back."

Van Buren authorised the change and Trevor and his team returned to New York to join the investigation in the field.

-0-

It was a tad past seven am when Connie stepped out onto the rear deck wearing a navy blue with gold pin stripe skirt suit.

Kristen had turned in her direction when she first heard the clip clop of high heels on the polished wood flooring. The smile spread across her face as she looked at her girlfriend, "Good morning Connie, you look great."

"Thank you. I know you are on the clock, so I won't keep you. I just wanted to apologise for Saturday night."

"You don't have to. It was my fault for not confiding in you beforehand and we can discuss it tonight."

The dimples on Connie's face deepened as her smile grew, "I'd like that Kris."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little nervous to tell you the truth."

"It will be okay," reassured Kristen soothingly. "I'll be with you the entire time. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now go eat some breakfast. We leave in twenty minutes."

"Yes Sergeant."

"By the way, don't come out into the open again like this baby."

"Oh shit, I didn't think about that."

"It's fine beautiful, I've just completed a reconnaissance of the surrounding area and we are clear."

"Phew, I'm sorry Kris. It won't happen again."

-0-

Kristen and Glenn escorted Mike and Connie into the cleared Courtroom while Reesa and Paul took up position beside the door. Judge Hastings had ordered that no members of the public were allowed access into the gallery and Jack was relieved as were the Police. The DA was currently in his office being guarded by two uniformed Officers and would join the others for the trip back to Larchmont later that afternoon.

Ed and Cyrus sat behind the Prosecutor's table as the Whitfield family entered the gallery minus the elusive Peter, who appeared to have fallen off the face of the earth. The Slater family refused to attend the trial and it got underway on time at nine.

The Attorneys were ushered into a nearby interview room for lunch three hours later and Judge Hastings adjourned the Court at four-thirty until the following morning.

The trip back to the house took over two hours while the fleet changed direction several times to avoid the possibility of a tail and once everyone was settled, Rob and his team took up post while Kristen prepared dinner.

Connie gave her a hand after showering and changing into a pair of Kristen's NYPD Academy shorts and tee.

"I see you have gained a wardrobe Connie," jested Jack.

Connie giggled, "I have Jack and it's very comfortable garb."

Mike withdrew a bottle of Chardonnay from the fridge, "Does anyone else want to join me?"

"I'll take one," replied Jack.

"Count me in Mike," answered Connie. "It might help me sleep better."

Kristen glanced at her with a worried look, but remained silent. It was a conversation best left until later. Taking the dishes of food to the table, she and Connie took their seats and engaged in a chat about how the trial was progressing.

Mike retired to his room after doing the dishes and Jack hashed over the details of the case with Connie and the remaining bottle of wine.

Kristen went and conducted a perimeter check before checking in with the other Officers. Reesa and Paul were deep in discussion on the back porch and Kristen reminded them not to stay up too late as they were back on duty at six am. She was still smiling when she entered the house and climbed the stairs. Jack and Connie were exchanging points of view as she walked down the hall towards her room.

As Kristen opened the door to the ensuite, her cell phone sounded, "Hey Ed, what's happening?"

_"We've located Peter Whitfield Kris."_

"That's good news."

_"Not really, the guy's got a 22 slug to the back of his head."_

"Oh shit, obviously he was working with somebody else."

_"Yeah, we just have to figure out who it is."_

"Where did you find him?"

_"His car was discovered in the parking lot over in Battery Park by two unis twenty minutes ago and Whitfield was in the Rodgers said he'd been killed around seven this evening. Lupes and I are just waiting to view the car park surveillance footage over at the Crime Lab. I'm faxing over a copy of Whitfield's visitor list for the past twelve months to Jack and I'll keep you posted."_

"Appreciate it Ed and I'll get that list to Jack straight away."

_"Bye Kris."_

"Bye."

Kristen closed her phone and went back downstairs to inform Jack and Connie. "Ed is faxing over the list of Whitfield's visitors since he was arrested."

"There is a fax machine here?" enquired an impressed Connie.

Kristen laughed, "Yes, it's in the study."

"Just who owns this house anyway?" the brunette asked.

"We'll talk about it later," replied the blonde. "I'll just go see if the list has arrived." It had and she perused the three sheets while walking back to the living area. Handing the pages to Jack, she noted, "No help there I'm afraid. His parents, brother and cousin were his only visitors."

"Back to square one," declared Jack disappointedly.

"I'll leave you to it."

"Goodnight Kris," said Jack warmly.

"Goodnight." Kristen climbed the stairs and went into the bedroom while Connie continued the previous conversation with Jack.

-0-

Kristen reached for her Glock under the pillow, rolled out of the bed onto the floor and turned on the bedside lamp. "Shit Connie, I could have shot you."

"Lucky for me you didn't," replied the ADA. "I was trying to sneak into your bed."

Getting up off the floor, Kristen placed her gun back under the pillow and turned off the light. "In that case, you better climb in and next time, make a lot of noise."

Connie waited for Kristen to get comfortable before settling in beside her, "Are you okay with having me in here?"

"Of course I am. I'm the boss and not actually on duty." Kristen pulled Connie closer, "How are you doing?"

"I'm a little more worried than I was before Peter Whitfield turned up dead."

Kristen kissed the back of Connie's neck, "I think Mike should make application to have the trial adjourned until we find who is responsible."

"That's what Jack and I were discussing, but any motion made would be defeated due to the fact Whitfield is entitled to due process."

"Yeah, I thought about that aspect too."

"Jack called Lt Van Buren and asked her to check into the possibility Whitfield had influence over someone at the Mental Institution. Maybe it was someone recently released."

"That's more that a strong possibility," agreed Kristen before kissing Connie's neck again. "I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too. I tossed and turned all last night."

"Promise me you'll never go to bed angry at me again."

Connie kissed Kristen's forearm, "I promise."

"Olivia asked me out after we worked a case together. We went to dinner and had a good time."

"Did you sleep with her that night?"

"No, there was something about her that I respected and knew she deserved better than a one night stand. We dated for several weeks before I stayed over at her apartment. When Olivia made detective, we spent less time together and basically drifted into a sex only relationship. That suited us both until Alex joined SVU. I ended things with Olivia and she dated another Officer for a short time before Alex noticed her and they have been together ever since."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes I did. Olivia used to be similar to me and the dark secrets of her past kept her independent and unwilling to share emotionally. Alex changed that as you have changed me."

Connie attempted to keep the jealousy from her voice, "Is she a good lover?"

"Yes, she is very sensuous and considerate, but not as incredible as you baby."

"I was jealous Saturday night."

"I know you were Connie, but you have nothing to worry about."

"I realise that sweetie. It was just that it was the first time I actually knew one of your ex-girlfriends and I found it rather confronting."

"I apologise for not taking that into consideration baby. While I am confiding all, this house is your wedding present from me."

Connie rolled over, "You built this house for me?"

"Yes, it's going to be our get away place for our _"Perfect Days"_ and to host get togethers with your family and our friends."

"Sweetie, I don't know what to say. It's a wonderful gift and I love you so much."

Kristen yawned, "Sorry baby."

"Close your eyes Kris and go to sleep."

"Connie there is so much more I want to tell you."

"We can talk about it tomorrow night darling."

"Will you stay?"

"Yes Kris, I'm not going anywhere, sweet dreams."

Cupping Connie's face, Kristen lowered her mouth and kissed her lover slowly and thoroughly.

Connie moaned in response, wrapping her left arm tightly around Kristen's midriff.

"I love you Connie," whispered Kristen moments later before snuggling into her neck.

"And I am so in love with you."

-0-

Kristen sprang out of bed when she heard the loud crashing sound come from the downstairs. Grabbing her gun, she looked at Connie who was rubbing her eyes, "Stay here and lock the door behind me."

"Okay honey, be careful."

"I will." Kristen fetched her radio and asked for a SitRep from the Officers on watch. All areas were clear.

Creeping down the stairs Kristen found Mike crouched over a shattered jar of coffee. The contents were scattered across the floor and he was busy picking up the larger pieces of glass.

"Do we have a problem Counsellor?"

Mike jumped, "Oh shit, you scared me."

With a smirk, Kristen replied, "That makes us even then."

Laughing with relief, Mike straightened up, "I couldn't sleep, so I opted for a coffee."

Kristen retrieved a broom and dust pan from the pantry, "Lucky we have another jar or there would be anarchy in the house."

Mike chuckled, "Well it's good to see you are on the job."

"I'm a light sleeper Mike."

"Is that from your days as a Marine?"

"No, it's from listening for my father in the hallway when I was a child. He used to sneak into my room and beat me."

Shock registered on the EADA's face, "Christ, I'm sorry Kris, I had no idea."

"It's okay Mike, I'll see you in the morning."

"Sorry to wake you."

"Don't mention it butterfingers."

Kristen tittered all the way back to the bedroom and tapped on the door. "Connie, it's all right. You can unlock the door."

The door opened and Kristen was engulfed by Connie's arms.

"Mike dropped the coffee jar," explained the blonde.

"The coffee's gone?"

"There's a backup in the pantry, so all is not lost baby."

"That's okay then."

"Come on, back to bed. It's another four hours before I need to be on duty."

Connie kissed Kristen on the neck, "You are really sexy when you leap into action."

"Baby, I can't be distracted," pleaded Kristen in an attempt to convince herself rather than Connie.

"Oh of course not," replied Connie disappointedly.

"I'll make it up to you soon."

"Yes you will."

Onwards to the third last chapter. Hope you are enjoying.


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Connie suffers badly from the absence of Kristen and her fellow Attorneys feel the brunt of her frustrations.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females. The telling of this tale is for entertainment only and no profit is gained.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The next three days took on the same routine with detectives from the two-seven chasing down fruitless leads one after another. The media were all over the case and frustrating the hell out of both the DA's Office and Police Department. Whitfield's family and relatives were all reinterviewed, resulting in no new information.

On Friday morning everyone involved in the operation sighed with relief that there would be a reprieve from the media circus and instead tried to enjoy the 4th of July celebrations. Kristen had organised a barbeque lunch and Rob started up a game of poker in the vast entertainment room.

Kristen was perched on the backstairs when her cell reverberated, "Hello Ed."

_"Hey Kris, is Jack close by? He's not answering his cell."_

"He's just inside. I'll have him call you back immediately. Is there a problem?"

_"Van Buren is on her way up there. Judge Hastings has ordered the trial resume tomorrow over at New Jersey County Court House."_

"He must be getting tired of having a camera and microphone thrust in his face every time he leaves the building."

_"That and the fact another bomb has been located."_

"Where?"

_"At the front door of the Courthouse."_

"Shit, who is this bastard?"

_"A very clever one is my guess, especially after being intelligent enough to disguise himself from the security cameras."_

"So just like Battery Park, we've got nothing from the surveillance feed?"

_"You got it Kris. The Courthouse is now under 24/7 watch instead of just sweeping it six times a day."_

"I'll go inform Jack that the Lieutenant is on her way."

_"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning in Jersey."_

"Will do, bye Ed."

-0-

Anita Van Buren stayed for two hours before returning home to her husband Donald and their two boys. Jack was on the phone to Judge Hastings finalising details for the morning and Kristen was busy in the kitchen adding the final touches to dinner. Connie was sitting in the living room reading over the testimony of the next witnesses and Mike was busy making notes.

Kristen's radio squawked to life, _"Unit 1, Unit 4 we have an unknown vehicle approaching the top of the lane way – over."_

"Unit 4, Unit 1 hold position, on the way – out."

_"Roger that," _acknowledged Reesa.

Kristen dropped the spoon she was holding and ran into the living room, "Guys, I need you to stay here until its clear." Running out the front door, she radioed for Sue to maintain watch on the house then raced towards the laneway where Reesa was positioned.

A red Lexus sedan rolled down the dirt road slowly and the two Officers withdrew their weapons, holding them against the outside of their legs. Kristen calmly waved to the sole occupant and he stopped.

Winding down the window, the grey haired man announced, "I think I'm lost. I'm looking for 1342 Beach Avenue."

"Sir, if you turn around, you'll find the top of the laneway to 1342 opposite the end of this road."

"Ah, so I should have turned left instead of right?"

"Yes Sir." Kristen pressed for verification of the man's story. "Are you looking for Bob and Audrey Sloane?"

"Yes, Bob's an old friend and I'm visiting for a few days."

Kristen brought up her gun and aimed it directly at the startled driver, "NYPD, place your hands on the steering wheel where I can see them and don't move. Rivas, call for backup."

The younger Officer did and within seconds, Rob, George and Tom joined the scene.

The driver was wide eyed and blubbered, "I didn't do anything wrong. The guy at the grocery store paid me a hundred dollars to come up here and check it out. He told me to play along with whatever you said."

"Get out of the car Sir," directed Kristen firmly.

The mid-fifties man followed the instruction and Kristen holstered her weapon while the others retained cover.

She forced the guy over the side of the hood, "Who paid you?"

"Some stranger down at the supermarket, I don't know who he was."

"Sir, please describe the guy."

"He was about your height, black hair, acne on his face and he spoke with a Boston accent. He was maybe twenty or so."

"Sir, Officers are now going to search your vehicle. Is there anything you want to declare before hand?"

"No, you won't find anything. Oh the guy said it was a joke and you'd see the funny side of it."

"As you can see Sir, this is no laughing matter. Did you notice if he had a car?"

"Yes, he jumped into a dark blue Chevy 1500."

Kristen looked to Rob, "You and Tom take a car and go into town and check it out."

"You got it Sarge," acknowledged Rob.

Kristen's left hand remained on the driver's shoulder as she removed the wallet that was protruding from the back pocket of his shorts. Flipping it open, she noted the name and address, "So Mr Tesh, is this vehicle a rental?"

"Yes it is and I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Bear with me Sir while inquiries are made. Are you up here on vacation?"

"Yes, with my wife Doreen. I was just supposed to pick up a few items for dinner."

"I understand Sir." Reaching for her cell phone, Kristen called Jack.

_"What's going on Sergeant?"_ he immediately asked.

"We've been compromised, pack your bags. We leave in five."

_"Understood, we'll be ready."_

Closing her phone, Kristen radioed Glenn and Paul and asked them to attend the house to ensure everyone was ready to go without delay. "Sir, I am going to have you stand up, please do not make any sudden moves."

"Okay, I won't."

George Grier straightened up from his crouched position in the passenger side of the Lexus, "Sarge, I've got the rental agreement in the name of Ryan Tesh from Milwaukee."

"Call the rental company and confirm the details please."

"Sergeant," said Reesa from behind the truck a few minutes later. "The vehicle is clear."

"Thank you."

Kristen's phone rang, "Rivas watch Mr Tesh." She walked out of hearing range and answered the call, "Hello Rob, what did you find?"

_"The store keeper witnessed the conversation between the two men and an exchange of money. There is no sign of the Chevy or suspect. Store owner told us he left about twenty minutes ago."_

"Okay, wait for us there. Glenn and Paul will be driving past in a couple of minutes, join them. We will have to return to the Precinct until alternative accommodation is organised."

_"You got it."_

Kristen returned to the scene, "Mr Tesh, you are free to go, but I suggest you refrain from taking money from strangers in the future."

"I won't and sorry for the inconvenience Officers."

Once Tesh had turned the vehicle around, Kristen phoned Captain Parsons then Lieutenant Van Buren with the latest development. Both agreed the stationhouse was the best option for the time being.

-0-

Anita grimaced, "Shoot, it must have been me. I left from here, but I was careful and looked for a tail. I didn't detect one the entire trip."

Kristen turned to Glenn, "Go check the Lieutenant's car for a homing device or GPS locater."

"Yes Sarge."

"Jesus," complained Van Buren. "How could he get close enough to my car with cops all over the place?"

Ed joined the group carrying several pieces of paper, "We got a name. Travis Wynn, twenty-one, born in Boston and moved here with his parents after serving time in Juvenile Detention for assault ten years ago. He was at Gracie Square Hospital for the past two years and a participant in Whitfield's therapy group sessions. He was released four months ago." Ed posted an enlarged driver's licence photo and mug shot of Wynn on the white evidence board.

Everyone looked at the black haired man with the acne on his face and the empty brown eyes staring at the camera.

"Okay people, let's get moving," directed the Lieutenant. "We need to have the Attorneys secured as soon as possible then we need to find this whack job real quick."

Glenn returned with a locator device in his hand, "It was under the left rear wheel arch."

"Son of a bitch, I want all vehicles searched and no officer is allowed in or out without displaying proper identification," instructed Anita. She took the device from Glenn and added, "Time to send this bastard on a wild goose chase."

The Attorneys were taken to the new location at the Hyatt in New Brunswick while Lieutenant Van Buren drove to another Hotel in Chelsea. Local Officers waited for Wynn to show, but after seven hours there had been no sign of him and the transmitter was turned off.

-0-

Kristen was keeping watch outside the Hotel room when Connie text her. Opening her cell, she smiled when reading the message: **I love you and can't wait for another "Perfect Day". Be safe honey.**

Kristen called her right away, "Goodnight baby and I love you."

_"When are you off post?"_

"I'm not Connie. We are all on duty until we capture Wynn."

_"Oh, how are you feeling?"_

"I'm good to go. Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

_"Goodnight sweetie."_

Kristen was relieved for a meal break by Reesa and returned to post at 0100 hours. By 0800 hours when the escort left for the Union County Court House located at 2 Broad Street, Elizabeth, Wynn was still at large.

Jersey Police assisted with the protection detail and Kristen and her team were finally relieved at 2300 hours that evening. The officers took showers then went straight to bed.

-0-

As Wednesday morning dawned, Kristen and her team carried out a sweep of the Courtroom and were shocked to discover a local news van parked outside the historical building as they exited. The Officers approached with guns drawn and with extreme caution.

Kristen noted the local Police had not arrived at the location yet and the fact no one was in the front compartment of the van or anyone around the immediate vicinity heightened her suspicions. "MOVE BACK NOW," she shouted. "IT'S A TRAP!"

The four Officers pivoted in unison and sped away from the Chevrolet Express Van. A loud explosion erupted into a flaming inferno of flying shrapnel, debris and fire. Kristen was tossed into the air and came crashing down onto the concrete sidewalk.

Reaching for her mike, she radioed Jersey Central and called in the incident. She requested backup, the bomb squad and a bus. Getting to her feet, she scanned the area to see Glenn and Paul slowly finding their footing. Reesa was closest to the fireball and not moving.

"No! No! No!" cried Kristen as she ran towards her. "Glenn and Paul, check out the area, the bastard has to have been watching us and denoted by remote. Look for a building with a high view of the street."

The two Officers took off as Kristen reached Reesa. She knelt down and assessed her condition. There was a deep lateral laceration to her forehead as well as one to the back of her head. Kristen clenched her jaw as she felt for a pulse on Reesa's bloodied neck. It was faint, but nonetheless beating. Carefully, Kristen rolled Reesa onto her side and into a recovery position. Tears welled in her eyes when she noted the piece of metal protruding from the rear and to the left of the Kevlar vest. It was several inches long, jagged and smouldering from the heat of the explosion.

Kristen pulled herself together and was relieved to hear the wail of the ambulance siren, "You are going to be all right honey, just hold on a little longer. Help is nearly here Reesa, just hold on."

A fire truck and ambulance pulled up a safe distance from the burning van and Kristen waved to the Paramedics. She stood up and watched as the two men worked on her colleague.

Several minutes later, the Medics placed Reesa onto a gurney and headed for the bus. Kristen took a deep breath and re-entered the Courthouse. Unlocking the stairwell, she ran to the roof and searched other rooftops for Wynn. She spotted him on the top of the building across the street. Depressing her mike, she said, "Unit 2, Unit 1 suspect on roof of building at 10 Broad Street."

Kristen was halfway down the stairs when Glenn responded, _"Unit 1, Unit 2 on the way."_ She reached the building in time to witness Glenn and Paul chasing Wynn along the sidewalk. He was a good twenty yards ahead of them as he jumped onto a trail bike and sped off.

Kristen radioed Central and put out an APB on the Yamaha YZ 450 and Wynn. She ran back to her unmarked Police vehicle and picked up Glenn and Paul as she took off down the road. No one spoke as she gunned the engine and gave chase.

The Officers could see Wynn in the distance and with lights flashing and the siren squealing, Kristen stepped on the accelerator. Because of the hour of the morning, the streets were near deserted as three Patrol cars joined in the pursuit. The vehicles were gaining of Wynn when he deviated off the road, took a left and turned onto a dirt road. The Police followed, but came to an abrupt halt when the road narrowed into a two foot wide lane way.

"FUCK IT!" yelled Kristen before turning the car around and instructing the other Units to circle back around and continue the pursuit. Heading back to the Courthouse, Kristen pulled up to the kerb, got out and found New Jersey Captain Gavin Hollows talking to Lieutenant Van Buren. She placed her hand on Paul's arm, "Go be with Reesa. Take the car and I'll handle this mess."

"Okay," replied Paul forlornly. "How was she?"

A sob caught in Kristen's throat, "Not real good."

Paul went around to the driver's side and got in.

"What a fucking mess," Kristen said to Glenn. "We were sitting ducks for the bastard."

Lieutenant Van Buren waved them over, "What happened here Sergeant?"

Kristen gave a quick summary of events then posed the question, "Someone from here must have blabbed. There was a complete media blackout. No one knew we were here for four days."

"I want to know what happened to the 24/7 watch?" demanded Van Buren.

"So do I Lieutenant, they weren't here when we arrived," commented an agitated Kristen.

"I'll go speak with my Officers now Lieutenant," suggested Captain Hollows.

"I want answers Captain. That van should never have made it to this location, let alone be left here unattended."

Captain Hollows approached two nervous looking Officers while Kristen watched.

"This isn't good enough," she whispered to Van Buren.

"No it's not Sergeant and heads are going to roll," countered the Lieutenant. "McCoy is not going to be too pleased when he finds out." She placed a hand on Kristen's forearm, "Go check on Officer Rivas. I'll handle things this end. You can take my car."

"Thanks Lieutenant." Kristen took the proffered keys and raced to Trinitas Hospital.

-0-

Paul was pacing the hall of the Emergency Department when Kristen found him, "How is she?"

With a tear stained face, Paul stopped and faced her, "She's trying to outdo you. Her spleen is ruptured and her left lung is pierced. The doctor is preparing her for surgery now."

Laying a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders, Kristen joked, "Well at least her hips are fine."

"Yeah, she's going to be okay, isn't she?"

"You bet she is."

The curtain drew back and there was organised chaos as Reesa was swiftly wheeled past the two Officers.

"Waiting room, third floor," a nurse said as she whizzed by.

Kristen nodded and led Paul to the lifts.

-0-

Connie looked around the Courtroom in search of Kristen and was disappointed not to find her. Lieutenant Van Buren had been sketchy with her briefing before the Attorneys left the Hotel and Connie was anxious to speak to her fiancée.

Judge Hastings entered the Court and the trial proceeded until the lunch adjournment.

Jack approached both Mike and Connie to update them on the morning's incident.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed a mortified Connie. "Has there been any word on Officer Rivas' condition?"

"The last I heard, she was still in surgery."

The double wooden doors opened and Kristen appeared. Seeing the look on Connie's face, she smiled and nodded.

Connie excused herself and went to her, "Is Reesa okay?"

"Yes, she'll be out of action for a few weeks, but will make a full recovery. How are you doing?"

Connie's eyes filled with tears, "I'm tired of all this madness and destruction."

"I am too. We located the getaway bike and Officers are still searching the area."

Connie looked at the dried blood and scratches on Kristen's face, "You've been hurt."

"I'm fine, just a couple of nicks and bruises."

"Can you have lunch with me?" The question was more of a plea than a request.

"Sorry Connie, I only came to check on you."

"Shit!" cursed Connie before turning and joining Mike and Jack.

Kristen was about to follow her when her phone sounded, "Yes Captain?"

_"We've got him,"_ answered Parsons. "The dogs sniffed the rat out. He was holed up in an abandoned house half a mile from where he dumped the bike."

"Excellent news, that's such a relief. Did you find out what happened to the surveillance team Captain?"

_"Yeah, the pricks went for a coffee run and the leak came from a cleaner at the Courthouse. Van Buren ordered a trace on all outgoing phone calls from there yesterday and the Tech located one made to Owen Tutelage from the clearer Ralph Cummings. Tutelage posted the location of the trial on his website last night. It's assumed Wynn or an associate of his read it and set the ball rolling. Both Cummings and Tutelage have been arrested on charges of conspiracy to commit a terrorist act and when I left the interview room, Van Buren was reading them the riot act. I want you to maintain security there Sergeant. We can't assume the threat is over."_

"Okay Cap, I'll speak to the other team leaders and let them know."

There was a pregnant pause before Gordon continued, _"Kris, that was good work this morning. The outcome could have been a lot worse had you not detected the setup."_

"I was just doing my job."

_"Yes and we'll talk later."_

"Yes Sir."

Kristen shut her phone and ran after the attorneys. "JACK," she bellowed down the deserted hall.

He turned as did the other two.

"They've arrested Wynn and two others for information disclosure," declared the blonde happily as she neared them.

Jack's face broke into a grin, "I'm really relieved to hear that."

"Does this mean we get to go home this afternoon?" asked Mike optimistically.

Kristen shook her head, "No, the routine will stay the same until the trial is over."

Connie entered the room commandeered as the lunch room and Kristen left to speak with the other teams. She realised Connie was upset about having no control over her life as well as being concerned about Reesa's injuries. Not having a moment alone together the past four days didn't help the situation either, but Kristen had a job to do and Connie's feelings had to take a back seat until a more convenient time.

-0-

After briefing the other Officers, Kristen had a quick lunch with Glenn outside the Courtroom.

"I noticed Connie is none too happy," commented Glenn as he finished his sandwich.

"Yeah, she is pretty upset and I can't blame her. She is overtired and misses home."

"I know how she feels. Joan is crankier every time I call her. She snapped at me several times during our last conversation."

"At least you don't have to watch her and feel like crap because you can't touch her or spend a moment alone."

Glenn laughed, "That's very true Kris. Jack was saying earlier they will wrap up their case this afternoon."

"Good. I miss my bed and Connie."

"Hopefully it will be over by the weekend."

"That's if there are no more lunatics out there."

There wasn't and final addresses to the Jury commenced at nine o'clock on Friday. Connie closed the people's case and Kristen sat in the back row marvelling at how good an ADA she was. Kristen was very proud of Connie and was anxious to get her alone and tell her.

The Jury retired at 1120 hours and Jack, Mike and Connie returned to the Hyatt. Connie went straight to her room and took a nap in an attempt to make up for three weeks of lost sleep. Mike and Jack mulled over the Jury's mood while Kristen was finally relieved of duty.

Going to the bathroom, Kristen removed her uniform and stepped into the shower. Ten minutes later, she climbed into bed and text Connie: **Hey my love, I've made it to bed, miss you.**

The reply was swift and simple: **Asleep.**

Kristen wasn't about to let that slide and called her, "Why are you mad at me?"

_"I'm not, sorry. It's just that it happens to be dad's birthday today and we're stuck here."_

"Oh baby I'm sorry about that. I called him earlier and he said he understood and just wanted you to be safe."

_"Kris."_ The word was a mere whisper, but full of meaning.

"I know baby, but it will be over soon. You are just tired, go back to sleep and I'll come see you later."

_"Do you promise?"_

"Yes Connie, sweet dreams."

_"I love you Kris."_

"I love you too."

-0-

Jack answered the Sergeant's knock on the door and greeted her jovially, "Hello Kris, I see you have brought us some comfort food."

Stepping inside, Kristen placed the box of pastries on the counter, "A sugar hit might help with the wait. I'm surprised the Jury isn't back yet."

Mike joined the pair, "Hey Kris and the Jury will be procrastinating over Whitfield's mental health history."

"Surely they are not dumb enough to find him not guilty on that? His lawyer didn't even offer it as a defence."

"No," agreed Jack. "But it's still an issue for them to consider."

"Is Connie still sleeping?"

"I believe so," replied Jack while selecting a doughnut. "Mike, it's your turn to make the coffee."

"Coming right up Jack."

"If you'll excuse me," said Kristen as she headed towards Connie's room.

"You're excused," quipped Mike. "She needs some cheering up."

"Yeah, she's missing out on her father's birthday."

Opening the door, Kristen's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she quickly took off her uniform, boots and underwear and placed them on a nearby chair. She carefully slipped into the bed and in behind Connie. She pulled the sleeping brunette onto her chest and kissed the long neck. "I love you so much Connie," she whispered.

"Mmm, hello honey," replied a stretching ADA. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven," answered Kristen in between soft kisses.

"How come you are naked?"

"I find it easier to make love to you that way."

Connie groaned, "Oh god, I've missed you so much."

"I'm not on duty for another hour and I'd like to alleviate some of your tension."

Connie giggled, "Tension? I'm about to climb through the wall sweetie."

"That makes two of us."

"Let me go freshen up first honey."

"I'll be right here." Kristen whimpered when Connie got out bed wearing boxers and a tee shirt, "I've missed being with you baby."

"Back at you Kris."

Connie returned momentarily and was nude. Kristen lifted the covers for her and Connie asked, "So what changed your mind about being with me?"

"I saw the effect this absence was having on you and it's not like we are sneaking around or that I'm on duty."

"It's been hard not having you around, but this is a definite bonus."

Kristen's cell phone rang, "Sorry baby, it's Ed." Reaching out, she grabbed the phone off her belt and Connie lowered her mouth over Kristen's exposed right breast. "Oh dear god baby," Kristen cried before answering the cell, "Hey Ed."

_"Kris, we've got a full confession from Wynn, Cummings and Tutelage and need Jack down at the station. Can you bring him over straight away?"_

"Sure, give me about forty."

_"You got it, see you soon."_

Kristen put her cell back on her belt then framed her hands around Connie's head, "Baby, I have to take Jack to the station."

Lifting her head, Connie swore, "You are shitting me?"

"No baby, Wynn and the other two have confessed and they need Jack to draft the paperwork."

"Fine just go." Connie pulled back and got out of bed, "Three fucking weeks Kris!" she went into the ensuite and slammed the door.

"Crap!" muttered Kristen while sliding off the mattress and reaching for her clothes. After dressing, she went to Jack and the pair left for the two-seven.

-0-

Connie stepped out of the shower and dressed in a fresh, dark grey, skirt suit. Her antagonism over having to be in the Hotel didn't abate and when she entered the living area, she snapped at Mike, "What's the go with this Jury? Any imbecile could see Whitfield is a piece of shit and guilty as all hell."

Mike stood and went to the coffee pot. Pouring an extra mug, he handed one to his ADA, "There's a lot of evidence to sift through Connie. It's going to take some time."

Taking a seat on the sofa, Connie leaned back and sighed heavily, "I swear I will be so glad when this is all over. I'm behaving like a brat and poor Kris is on the receiving end of my tantrums."

Chuckling, Mike reasoned, "Kris understands and she is good at remaining focused on her job. Jack was telling me it was her attention to detail that saved them all from perishing in that bomb blast on Wednesday."

Connie started to cry, "I haven't even had the chance to speak to her about it. My emotions are all over the place and I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed with Kris beside me."

Mike sat down, "It's been tough on all of us Connie." His phone rang, "Hopefully this is the Jury back."

It was and by 2230 hours, both Connie and Mike returned to the Hotel with a guilty verdict and a sentencing date on July 14th.

"This calls for a celebration. I'm ordering in a streak with the works and a beer, you want something Connie?"

"Yes, a shower then bed," replied a yawning ADA.

"Okay, goodnight and well done on the case."

"Thanks Mike, goodnight."

-0-

Kristen looked at her watch and exhaled loudly.

"It's nearly all done Kris," sympathised Anita while watching Ed, Cyrus, Jack, Wynn and his attorney Beau Quinn from the Observation Room.

"Only for the time being, we still have to inform Connie and Mike they will have to stay at the Hyatt until Monday's sentencing."

"How about you drive over and tell them and I'll play bodyguard to Jack and make sure he gets back to the Hotel."

"Thanks for the offer Lieutenant, but you have a family to get home to. I'll wait, besides, Connie and Mike should be asleep by now."

"Is Connie still pissed?"

"Yes, it was her father's sixtieth birthday celebration tonight and we missed it. Her brother and his family even flew out from Los Angeles for two days to visit."

"That's a shame. Donald and the boys have been e-mailing me photos of themselves so I don't forget what they look like. They're real subtle at times."

Kristen giggled softly, "It's good that they understand and try to make it easier on you."

"They do, but it doesn't compensate for not being home for this length of time."

"This is the first time Connie has had to deal with being protected for this length of time."

"Well only three more days to go and from what Wynn has told us, Whitfield has run out of associates. Since the bomb, the other lunatics and fanatics have crawled back under their rocks."

"Jack mentioned the office has stopped receiving hate mail and death threats."

"Yes, it's amazing what the wrath of a Police Commissioner and Mayor can do when they appear on every talk show on television. By the way, how is Officer Rivas doing?"

"I haven't been able to visit her yet, but Officer Gibbs says she is doing well and should be out of hospital in another week."

"That's pleasing news Kris."

Jack started to pack up the paperwork while Ed and Cyrus escorted a handcuffed Wynn out of the Interrogation Room.

"Looks like it's time to take Jack back," said Kristen as she opened the door. "I'll see you soon Lieutenant."

"I'll buy you dinner when this mess is over."

"You're on, bye."

-0-

Connie felt the soft caress across her lower back and stirred to full alertness. "Honey, it's still dark. I thought you were on duty until nine?"

Kristen spooned into Connie's back, "I am, but I'm taking a meal break. I hate to tell you this, but you are stuck here until Monday by order of the Police Commissioner."

"I thought as much and I'm really sorry about my bad moods."

"Shush, I understand Connie," replied Kristen before nibbling on her lover's ear lobe, "It's been hard on you, but we are nearly at the end baby and after Monday, I am taking you to the Larchmont home and turning off all the phones."

Connie lifted her right hand and cupped it behind Kristen's head, "I need you so bad." She turned her head and captured eager lips.

The couple's love making was fast and fevered and Connie struggled to remain quiet several times, so Kristen kissed her ardently to stifle the responses.

An hour later, Kristen left an exhausted and fast asleep Connie. She showered before relieving Glenn for a break.

He took one look at his partner's lopsided grin and remarked, "I gather Connie is feeling better."

"Not one word Mister, now go. Joan is waiting in your room and if you don't return in time, it's okay, I've got you covered."

Glenn smirked, "Thanks Kris, you may have just saved my wife's sanity and our marriage."

Move on, there's no waiting for the end.


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Connie is duped and Kristen delivers one final surprise that sets the couples' future.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females. The telling of this tale is for entertainment only and no profit is gained.

Chapter 18

The next four weeks flew by and on Wednesday August 13th Connie went out on the town with her mother, sister, sister in-law, friends and colleagues for her doe's night while Kristen took Carlos, Alexandro and Robert out to dinner then the movies.

Kristen arrived home a little after 11:30 and Connie staggered into the bedroom at 01:20. She went straight into the bathroom and turned on the light.

"Are you all right baby?" asked a wide awake Kristen.

"I'm ... kind ... of really ... drunk honey," replied Connie before bursting into a fit of the giggles.

Kristen laughed at her antics and climbed out of bed. Going into the ensuite, she snorted at the sight of Connie sitting fully clothed on the toilet. "Baby, you need to take off your clothes before you use that."

Connie waved her hand in the air, "Nah ... I'm not peeing ... just sitting ... I forgot what ... I was doing."

"You were getting ready for bed."

"Oh yes ... brush my teeth for me ... so I don't reek of champagne."

Trying not to laugh again, Kristen helped Connie take off her cardigan, shirt and bra. Next, she removed her jeans, socks and underpants.

"I drank ... way too much ... sorry sweetie."

"It was a special night Connie so you are excused."

"It was a ... lot of fun ... mom is rotten. She never shut ... up about you ... I swear ... she loves you more than me."

"That's not possible," replied Kristen as she handed Connie her toothbrush.

"Alex, Julia and Theresa got ... into a shot contest ... they are smashed."

"You brush your teeth and I'll go get you a bottle of water."

"Okay sweetie ... you are so cute when ... you are naked."

"So are you."

Kristen left the room and returned to find Connie in the shower. She handed her the bottle and returned to bed.

A few minutes passed before Connie snuggled in beside her and without delay, fell asleep.

-0-

At six-fifteen Friday night, Connie came storming through the front door of the house and shouted, "KRIS, SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kristen stuck her head out of the study doorway, "Down here baby, what's up?"

"You are not going to believe this, but I am flying out to Vermont in an hour?"

Exiting the room, Kirsten walked down the hallway, "What did you just say?"

"Mike is sending me on an extradition case with Ed and Cyrus."

"No way!"

"I have to make application to the Court in the morning and we are flying back tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh no, that is not right," protested Kristen.

"I spoke to Jack and he said there was nothing he could do about it. There is no one else available."

"Fuck that, you are supposed to be on vacation," protested Kristen bitterly.

"Well officially I don't start until Monday, but I'm supposed to pick up my gown in the morning."

"I can do that baby, but we are supposed to go out to the wedding rehearsal tonight."

"You'll just have to do it without Ed and me."

"I guess so, I'll help you pack."

Ed knocked on the front door twenty minutes later and Kristen answered it as Connie raced out of the bedroom.

"Don't forget my dress and I'm really sorry Kris."

"It's not your fault and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Hey Ed and goodbye."

Ed took Connie's bag, "Sorry about the rush, but Cyrus is double parked outside."

Connie quickly hugged Kristen and kissed her slowly, "I'll call you tonight."

"Okay baby, be safe." She let go of Connie and embraced Ed then whispers, "Thank you Ed."

"You're welcome, but we gotta move."

Connie waved and headed out the door with Ed, "I'm so pissed at Mike for this and the bastard has turned off his cell so I can't tell him."

"I know what you mean," countered Ed as the pair neared the silver Ford Taurus.

Cyrus waved and Connie asked, "How come Cy is using his vehicle instead of the Squad car?"

"Once we get back from Burlington, he has a personal trip to make and didn't want to waste time swapping vehicles."

"Well that makes sense. Time is something we'll all have in short supply."

Ed popped the trunk and placed Connie's overnight bag inside with the other luggage. She draped the garment travel bag containing her skirt suit on top then closed the trunk.

"Mike said you guys have all the paperwork," commented Connie while taking a seat in the back.

Cyrus displayed an envelope in front of her, "Got it all here."

-0-

Kristen raced back into the bedroom, packed three suit cases then called Gabriella, "They've just left. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Okay, see you soon. Oh and Kris, don't forget the package."

Kristen laughed, "I packed it into my truck this morning."

"I was just checking, bye."

After placing the luggage into the Dodge truck, Kristen rushed over to her future in-laws' house.

-0-

Connie settled into her seat beside Cyrus, "Can I read the paperwork?"

Cyrus pulled the envelope from the inside of his jacket, "There you go Connie."

The ADA perused the extradition order then asked, "So this guy is wanted for a murder committed four years ago?"

Ed leaned over, "Yeah, apparently he beat his wife to death and skipped bail three and a half years ago. Cops in Burlington arrested him for a DUI and ran a check on his licence. When it came back as a fake they fingerprinted him and found the arrest warrant on him issued in New York and two in Vermont for homicide."

"And the Vermont Court wants to try him first?"

"Basically, that's why we needed to move tonight."

"Well, let's make the best of a bad situation. Cyrus, do you know where we are staying?"

"Yes the Sheraton Hotel."

"At least we'll have nice rooms."

"That's true and on that note, the Department can spring for a couple of beers," suggested Ed as he got the Steward's attention.

"I'll take a whiskey and dry," said Connie. "I need one."

An hour later, Cyrus drove the rental car into the drive of the Sheraton Burlington Hotel, "Geez, this is pretty swanky."

"Nice, I'm glad I'm not picking up this tab," remarked Ed as the Concierge greeted them and Cyrus popped the trunk.

"I'll go check in," offered Connie. "What time are we expected in Court?"

"Nine-fifteen, the local Prosecutor will meet us there."

"Okay, meet you guys at Reception."

Connie approached the front desk and after booking in, she was handed three key cards by the Receptionist.

Ed and Cyrus joined her and they went to their rooms.

Connie opened her door first, "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Goodnight Connie," replied Cyrus.

"Goodnight and we'll leave here at nine," advised Ed.

"Okay, goodnight."

Going inside, Connie was surprised to find a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice on the counter. Reaching for the attached card, she read it and smiled.

Ms Rubirosa,

Enjoy your stay with us.

If you require anything, please contact the front desk.

Compliments of Management

Pouring a glass, Connie phoned room service and ordered dinner. Looking around the suite, she went into the bathroom and drew a bath.

-0-

Rolling over on the bed, Connie turned off the alarm and groaned. She was not looking forward to arguing points of law with another Prosecutor in an hour's time, especially not with a hangover. The first glass of champagne the night before had led to an empty bottle.

Sitting up, Connie walked into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of Advil from her toiletries bag. Five minutes after showering, there was a knock on the door and peeking through the spy hole, she spotted a Hotel employee.

Opening the door, he greeted her with a cheery disposition, "Good morning madam, your breakfast is served."

"But I didn't order any."

"No madam, it has been taken care of for you, so has the gratuity," he placed the tray on the table and retreated.

Connie lifted the lid on the plate and her stomach rumbled with hunger.

After eating and dressing, there was another knock on the door. Connie assumed it was Ed and Cyrus. She wasn't prepared to see her sister Theresa, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Theresa smirked, "There has been a change of plans."

"What?"

Theresa grabbed her sister's shoulders and jumped up and down with excitement, "Happy wedding day Connie."

Connie tried to catch up to Theresa, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Kris are getting married this afternoon at three."

"I ... what?"

Bursting into laughter, Theresa stepped inside and handed Connie a large white box, "Your wedding gown sister dear. Mom will be here in ten minutes then we are off to the beauty spa."

"How the hell did this all happen?" enquired an astonished Connie.

"Your darling fiancée and our mother have been conspiring to put this all together. Jack and Mike set up the fictitious ruse to get you here and Ed and Cyrus ably assisted them."

"What about all the guests?"

"Everyone has been here since last night. We all flew in on the flight after yours."

Tears welled in brown eyes as realisation struck Connie, "Oh good god, this is incredible."

"Kristen knew you wanted a legal marriage, so she organised to have the wedding here."

"Oh I love her so much," said Connie before erupting into tears.

"And she loves you Connie. If you give me two minutes, I'll go get your other bags from my room. Kris packed everything you'll need."

Theresa left and Connie sat down on the couch and waited. Within minutes, Gabriella and Theresa knocked on the door and after much hugging and tears; the three women went downstairs to be pampered.

-0-

Kristen stood nervously at the altar as she looked towards Ed and whispered, "I think I'm going to throw up."

Placing a hand on her left shoulder, Ed replied, "You said that ten minutes ago and didn't."

A trembling Kristen confessed to her best friend, "I've never been this nervous before Ed."

"You'll be okay honey, just take a deep breath."

The string quartet perched above the balcony started to play and Theresa came into view at the end on the aisle wearing a midnight blue sleeveless satin gown.

Kristen smiled and swallowed hard as Carlos and Connie followed behind. Carlos was wearing the same black, tailor made suit as Ed, Paul and Glenn. Tears started to flow from Kristen's eyes as her bride caught her eye.

Connie was magnificent in a floor length Vera Wang designed strapless white satin gown.

Ed noticed Kristen start to fall forward and grabbed her by the elbow, "Easy Kris, are you okay?"

"Oh yes Ed. My Connie is so beautiful and she loves me."

Connie smiled radiantly at her loved one and mouthed the words, _"Thank you." _Her eyes cast over the Valentino off white satin A-line sleeveless wedding dress and tears pricked the back of her brown orbs. Her bride's hair was sweep up into a cascade of blonde curls and her makeup accentuated her natural beauty. Connie's chest tightened as he father presented her to Kristen.

Kristen gave her a slight nod and cried harder. When Carlos withdrew, Kristen held out her hand to Connie and the couple stood side by side as they faced the priest.

-0-

Once the priest announced the happy couple married, Connie wrapped her arms around Kristen's shoulders and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Placing her hands on the small of Connie's back, Kristen surrendered to the kiss and her heart overflowed with joy and love.

The guests applauded as the newlyweds continued to kiss and seal their vows.

Kristen dipped Connie backwards and finally released her lips, "Hello Mrs Stanton-Rubirosa."

Connie smiled brightly and gripped onto Kristen's neck, "Well hello there my clever woman."

Kristen hauled Connie up and into her arms, "I thought I'd go for the big surprise and I think we're supposed to walk down the aisle now."

Connie looked around at the guests, "I do believe that's correct and you have managed to surpass all your other surprises."

Hand in hand the pair set off to be congratulated by family and friends.

-0-

Five hours passed before Connie finally got Kristen into her room, "I really can't find the words to tell you how much I love you."

"I know what you mean baby and you are my one and only love." Kristen kissed her wife feverishly and slowly pulled down the zipper on her wedding dress.

Slipping her hands to the back of Kristen's gown, Connie searched for the clasp while devouring her lips.

Kristen groaned as her hands kneaded into bare flesh. Pulling back, she locked eyes with Connie and declared, "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

"So are you and I'm looking forward to consummating are marriage once I get this amazing dress off of you."

Kristen sniggered softly and promised, "Oh baby, you are definitely not getting any sleep tonight."

Connie regaled happily, "Hallelujah to me, now kiss your wife Mrs Stanton-Rubirosa."

The End


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Law & Order – Fair Game

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Connie is duped and Kristen delivers one final surprise that sets the couples' future.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no indent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females. The telling of this tale is for entertainment only and no profit is gained.

Chapter 18

The next four weeks flew by and on Wednesday August 13th Connie went out on the town with her mother, sister, sister in-law, friends and colleagues for her doe's night while Kristen took Carlos, Alexandro and Robert out to dinner then the movies.

Kristen arrived home a little after 11:30 and Connie staggered into the bedroom at 01:20. She went straight into the bathroom and turned on the light.

"Are you all right baby?" asked a wide awake Kristen.

"I'm ... kind ... of really ... drunk honey," replied Connie before bursting into a fit of the giggles.

Kristen laughed at her antics and climbed out of bed. Going into the ensuite, she snorted at the sight of Connie sitting fully clothed on the toilet. "Baby, you need to take off your clothes before you use that."

Connie waved her hand in the air, "Nah ... I'm not peeing ... just sitting ... I forgot what ... I was doing."

"You were getting ready for bed."

"Oh yes ... brush my teeth for me ... so I don't reek of champagne."

Trying not to laugh again, Kristen helped Connie take off her cardigan, shirt and bra. Next, she removed her jeans, socks and underpants.

"I drank ... way too much ... sorry sweetie."

"It was a special night Connie so you are excused."

"It was a ... lot of fun ... mom is rotten. She never shut ... up about you ... I swear ... she loves you more than me."

"That's not possible," replied Kristen as she handed Connie her toothbrush.

"Alex, Julia and Theresa got ... into a shot contest ... they are smashed."

"You brush your teeth and I'll go get you a bottle of water."

"Okay sweetie ... you are so cute when ... you are naked."

"So are you."

Kristen left the room and returned to find Connie in the shower. She handed her the bottle and returned to bed.

A few minutes passed before Connie snuggled in beside her and without delay, fell asleep.

-0-

At six-fifteen Friday night, Connie came storming through the front door of the house and shouted, "KRIS, SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kristen stuck her head out of the study doorway, "Down here baby, what's up?"

"You are not going to believe this, but I am flying out to Vermont in an hour?"

Exiting the room, Kirsten walked down the hallway, "What did you just say?"

"Mike is sending me on an extradition case with Ed and Cyrus."

"No way!"

"I have to make application to the Court in the morning and we are flying back tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh no, that is not right," protested Kristen.

"I spoke to Jack and he said there was nothing he could do about it. There is no one else available."

"Fuck that, you are supposed to be on vacation," protested Kristen bitterly.

"Well officially I don't start until Monday, but I'm supposed to pick up my gown in the morning."

"I can do that baby, but we are supposed to go out to the wedding rehearsal tonight."

"You'll just have to do it without Ed and me."

"I guess so, I'll help you pack."

Ed knocked on the front door twenty minutes later and Kristen answered it as Connie raced out of the bedroom.

"Don't forget my dress and I'm really sorry Kris."

"It's not your fault and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Hey Ed and goodbye."

Ed took Connie's bag, "Sorry about the rush, but Cyrus is double parked outside."

Connie quickly hugged Kristen and kissed her slowly, "I'll call you tonight."

"Okay baby, be safe." She let go of Connie and embraced Ed then whispers, "Thank you Ed."

"You're welcome, but we gotta move."

Connie waved and headed out the door with Ed, "I'm so pissed at Mike for this and the bastard has turned off his cell so I can't tell him."

"I know what you mean," countered Ed as the pair neared the silver Ford Taurus.

Cyrus waved and Connie asked, "How come Cy is using his vehicle instead of the Squad car?"

"Once we get back from Burlington, he has a personal trip to make and didn't want to waste time swapping vehicles."

"Well that makes sense. Time is something we'll all have in short supply."

Ed popped the trunk and placed Connie's overnight bag inside with the other luggage. She draped the garment travel bag containing her skirt suit on top then closed the trunk.

"Mike said you guys have all the paperwork," commented Connie while taking a seat in the back.

Cyrus displayed an envelope in front of her, "Got it all here."

-0-

Kristen raced back into the bedroom, packed three suit cases then called Gabriella, "They've just left. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Okay, see you soon. Oh and Kris, don't forget the package."

Kristen laughed, "I packed it into my truck this morning."

"I was just checking, bye."

After placing the luggage into the Dodge truck, Kristen rushed over to her future in-laws' house.

-0-

Connie settled into her seat beside Cyrus, "Can I read the paperwork?"

Cyrus pulled the envelope from the inside of his jacket, "There you go Connie."

The ADA perused the extradition order then asked, "So this guy is wanted for a murder committed four years ago?"

Ed leaned over, "Yeah, apparently he beat his wife to death and skipped bail three and a half years ago. Cops in Burlington arrested him for a DUI and ran a check on his licence. When it came back as a fake they fingerprinted him and found the arrest warrant on him issued in New York and two in Vermont for homicide."

"And the Vermont Court wants to try him first?"

"Basically, that's why we needed to move tonight."

"Well, let's make the best of a bad situation. Cyrus, do you know where we are staying?"

"Yes the Sheraton Hotel."

"At least we'll have nice rooms."

"That's true and on that note, the Department can spring for a couple of beers," suggested Ed as he got the Steward's attention.

"I'll take a whiskey and dry," said Connie. "I need one."

An hour later, Cyrus drove the rental car into the drive of the Sheraton Burlington Hotel, "Geez, this is pretty swanky."

"Nice, I'm glad I'm not picking up this tab," remarked Ed as the Concierge greeted them and Cyrus popped the trunk.

"I'll go check in," offered Connie. "What time are we expected in Court?"

"Nine-fifteen, the local Prosecutor will meet us there."

"Okay, meet you guys at Reception."

Connie approached the front desk and after booking in, she was handed three key cards by the Receptionist.

Ed and Cyrus joined her and they went to their rooms.

Connie opened her door first, "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Goodnight Connie," replied Cyrus.

"Goodnight and we'll leave here at nine," advised Ed.

"Okay, goodnight."

Going inside, Connie was surprised to find a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice on the counter. Reaching for the attached card, she read it and smiled.

Ms Rubirosa,

Enjoy your stay with us.

If you require anything, please contact the front desk.

Compliments of Management

Pouring a glass, Connie phoned room service and ordered dinner. Looking around the suite, she went into the bathroom and drew a bath.

-0-

Rolling over on the bed, Connie turned off the alarm and groaned. She was not looking forward to arguing points of law with another Prosecutor in an hour's time, especially not with a hangover. The first glass of champagne the night before had led to an empty bottle.

Sitting up, Connie walked into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of Advil from her toiletries bag. Five minutes after showering, there was a knock on the door and peeking through the spy hole, she spotted a Hotel employee.

Opening the door, he greeted her with a cheery disposition, "Good morning madam, your breakfast is served."

"But I didn't order any."

"No madam, it has been taken care of for you, so has the gratuity," he placed the tray on the table and retreated.

Connie lifted the lid on the plate and her stomach rumbled with hunger.

After eating and dressing, there was another knock on the door. Connie assumed it was Ed and Cyrus. She wasn't prepared to see her sister Theresa, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Theresa smirked, "There has been a change of plans."

"What?"

Theresa grabbed her sister's shoulders and jumped up and down with excitement, "Happy wedding day Connie."

Connie tried to catch up to Theresa, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Kris are getting married this afternoon at three."

"I ... what?"

Bursting into laughter, Theresa stepped inside and handed Connie a large white box, "Your wedding gown sister dear. Mom will be here in ten minutes then we are off to the beauty spa."

"How the hell did this all happen?" enquired an astonished Connie.

"Your darling fiancée and our mother have been conspiring to put this all together. Jack and Mike set up the fictitious ruse to get you here and Ed and Cyrus ably assisted them."

"What about all the guests?"

"Everyone has been here since last night. We all flew in on the flight after yours."

Tears welled in brown eyes as realisation struck Connie, "Oh good god, this is incredible."

"Kristen knew you wanted a legal marriage, so she organised to have the wedding here."

"Oh I love her so much," said Connie before erupting into tears.

"And she loves you Connie. If you give me two minutes, I'll go get your other bags from my room. Kris packed everything you'll need."

Theresa left and Connie sat down on the couch and waited. Within minutes, Gabriella and Theresa knocked on the door and after much hugging and tears; the three women went downstairs to be pampered.

-0-

Kristen stood nervously at the altar as she looked towards Ed and whispered, "I think I'm going to throw up."

Placing a hand on her left shoulder, Ed replied, "You said that ten minutes ago and didn't."

A trembling Kristen confessed to her best friend, "I've never been this nervous before Ed."

"You'll be okay honey, just take a deep breath."

The string quartet perched above the balcony started to play and Theresa came into view at the end on the aisle wearing a midnight blue sleeveless satin gown.

Kristen smiled and swallowed hard as Carlos and Connie followed behind. Carlos was wearing the same black, tailor made suit as Ed, Paul and Glenn. Tears started to flow from Kristen's eyes as her bride caught her eye.

Connie was magnificent in a floor length Vera Wang designed strapless white satin gown.

Ed noticed Kristen start to fall forward and grabbed her by the elbow, "Easy Kris, are you okay?"

"Oh yes Ed. My Connie is so beautiful and she loves me."

Connie smiled radiantly at her loved one and mouthed the words, _"Thank you." _Her eyes cast over the Valentino off white satin A-line sleeveless wedding dress and tears pricked the back of her brown orbs. Her bride's hair was sweep up into a cascade of blonde curls and her makeup accentuated her natural beauty. Connie's chest tightened as he father presented her to Kristen.

Kristen gave her a slight nod and cried harder. When Carlos withdrew, Kristen held out her hand to Connie and the couple stood side by side as they faced the priest.

-0-

Once the priest announced the happy couple married, Connie wrapped her arms around Kristen's shoulders and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Placing her hands on the small of Connie's back, Kristen surrendered to the kiss and her heart overflowed with joy and love.

The guests applauded as the newlyweds continued to kiss and seal their vows.

Kristen dipped Connie backwards and finally released her lips, "Hello Mrs Stanton-Rubirosa."

Connie smiled brightly and gripped onto Kristen's neck, "Well hello there my clever woman."

Kristen hauled Connie up and into her arms, "I thought I'd go for the big surprise and I think we're supposed to walk down the aisle now."

Connie looked around at the guests, "I do believe that's correct and you have managed to surpass all your other surprises."

Hand in hand the pair set off to be congratulated by family and friends.

-0-

Five hours passed before Connie finally got Kristen into her room, "I really can't find the words to tell you how much I love you."

"I know what you mean baby and you are my one and only love." Kristen kissed her wife feverishly and slowly pulled down the zipper on her wedding dress.

Slipping her hands to the back of Kristen's gown, Connie searched for the clasp while devouring her lips.

Kristen groaned as her hands kneaded into bare flesh. Pulling back, she locked eyes with Connie and declared, "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

"So are you and I'm looking forward to consummating are marriage once I get this amazing dress off of you."

Kristen sniggered softly and promised, "Oh baby, you are definitely not getting any sleep tonight."

Connie regaled happily, "Hallelujah to me, now kiss your wife Mrs Stanton-Rubirosa."

The End


End file.
